Là où tout à commencé
by Law-and-Order
Summary: Comment Olivia est devenue une flic, une amie, et une âme sœur. Histoire se déroulant à ses 17 ans, en Fac de droit. Olivia, Casey, Lake, Elliot, Alex et d'autres personnes ...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, on y est. La faculté de droit de New york. Elle était arrivée cet après midi, mais du peu qu'elle avait pu voir ... Le monde ne se trompait pas sur New York. New york était une ville magnifique. Tellement immense, que chaque etre humain n'était qu'une fourmi aux yeux du reste du monde. Il n'y a pas de place pour les , elle le savait, sa place était ici. Elle en était sûre.  
Olivia n'avait pas eu un début de vie facile, issue d'un viol, une mère alcoolique qui la détestait, qui la frappait, et qui la mettait plus bas que terre. Le seul garçon qu'elle avait aimé, et surtout qu'il l'avait aimé ? Sa mère l'avait fait partir.  
Des amis ? Comment aurait-elle pu ? À chaque fois elle aurait du se justifier pour ses contusions, l'absence de son père, ou ses interdictions de sortir répétées. Non, il valait mieux rester seule. De toute façon, elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle était la pour une chose. Réussir, réussir et montrer à sa mère qu'elle n'était pas qu'une bonne a rien ! Que désormais elle pourrait aider ceux qui n'ont pas la force ou pas la possibilité de se sortir du genre de vie qu'elle lui avait infligée. D'aider ceux qui ont du vivre ce que sa mère avait vécu... Après tout, elle avait été une victime, mais selon Olivia, ça n'excuse en rien son comportement ! Elle n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde elle ! Pourquoi avait-elle du porter le fardeau d'être la cause de toute les souffrances de sa mère ?  
Peu importe, aujourd'hui c'était du passé. Il était temps d'avancer.  
N'ayant pas beaucoup d'affaires, elle avait pu tout regrouper dans un seul sac.  
La Fac était magnifique ! Il y avait de grands jardins et beaucoup de fleurs. Les bâtiments etaients anciens, tout en pierre. C'était un peu un havre de paix face aux buildings qui tronaient dans la ville de New-York.  
Elle se dirigea dans l'aile ouest, la ou se trouvait sa chambre. Elle avait obtenu une bourse, et grâce à ça, pouvait se loger dans la fac. Le seul inconvénient était qu'elle devait partager sa chambre avec une autre personne, mais bon. Elle s'était dit qu'elle en serait pas souvent dans la chambre, sauf pour dormir. Et puis c'était toujours mieux que d'être Avec ce qui lui servait de mère.  
Elle monta au deuxième étage. Chambre 208. Voilà, c'était ici.  
Elle entra dans la chambre. Les murs étaient bleues. Il y avait une grande armoire, une commode, et deux lits. Olivia posa son sac sur l'un des lits, le plus proche d'elle, peu importe ou elle dormait, elle s'en fichait, elle n'allait pas débattre et perdre du temps en choisissant ou elle dormirait. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. En passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle se dit que ce serait peut être plus simple si elle les coupaient courts ... Elle verrait plus tard ...  
Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre... Vue directe sur une partie du jardin, elle ne pouvait pas le nier ... Elle avait une vue magnifique. Elle observa quelques instants deux écureuils qui se couraient après, et Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se mit à sourire.  
"Salut ! Moi c'est Casey ! Je pense que tu dois être ma coloc !" se fit soudainement entendre. La jeune fille était une jolie rousse, avec un grand sourire. "Mouais. Je m'appel Olivia." grogna Olivia en se dirigeant vers son sac, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire une amie. La vie lui avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle même.

"Alors tu es ici pour ...? "

"Pour obtenir mon diplôme et ça s'arrête là, Ok ... Euh Casey ?" coupa Liv en relevant la tête de son sac.

"Ok ..." répondit Casey un peu déçue. Elle qui ne connaissait personne ici, pensait au moins bien s'entendre avec la fille qui partagerait sa chambre, mais apparemment c'était mal parti ...

"Dit Olivia ..."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu n'as que ce sac ?"  
Olivia regarda longuement Casey. ElleN'avait pas l'air méchante, mais on ne se fit pas aux apparences. "Oui." répondit simplement Olivia en s'allongeant sur le lit et en mettant ses écouteurs. Elle regarda Casey rapidement et vit qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

"D'autres questions ?" demanda Olivia en enlevant un écouteur, et en se posant sur un coude pour regarder Casey.

"Euh ... Est ce que ... Ça te dérangerait si je prenait le lit ou tu es ... J'ai pour habitude de dormir du côté de la porte ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... J'ai toujours fait ça ... Probablement pour arriver plus rapidement dans la chambre de ma mère... Mais c'est resté une habitude tu comprends ?"

"Pas vraiment. Mais si tu y tiens." dit Olivia en se levant et en allant dans l'autre lit.  
Elle remit ses écouteurs et regarda le plafond. Au moins ici, elle pouvait dormir en securité, alors peu importe dans lequel des deux lits elle se retrouvait. Elle pouvait dormir tranquillement, c'est tout ce qui comptait.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois jours plus tard, les cours commençaient. Olivia n'avait quasiment pas adressée la parole à Casey. Juste pour répondre à deux trois futilité, mais rien de plus. Elle s'était réveillée de bonne heure et avait envie de courir. Elle enfila son jogging et s'en alla sur le terrain de sport de l'université, créé pour que les élèves puissent se détendre ou s'amuser entre amis. La deuxième solution n'arriverait jamais à Olivia se dit-elle. Elle n'était pas la pour se faire des amis. Elle était la pour réussir et devenir flic. Elle mis ses écouteurs et commença ses foulées, de plus en plus en rapide, et s'arrêta à la bonne vitesse. Elle était rapide, endurante. Elle ne s'essoufflait pas. La forme physique parfaite pour un flic.  
Déjà une demi heure qu'elle faisait des tours de terrains, et elle ne sentait toujours pas la fatigue. Mais elle se dit qu'à un moment donné, il allai falloir qu'elle songe à aller prendre une douche et s'habiller pour les 10 minutes. Elle avait besoin de son espace et de sa liberté, et courir était un bon moyen de s' 'elle s'arrêta, elle fut quelques étirements et décida qu'il était temps de retourner à la chambre. Elle marchait tête baissée et ne vit pas le jeune garçon en face d'elle. Elle rentra dedans de plein fouet. "Oh pardon, je suis désolée je ne faisait pas attention " s'excusa t-elle quasi immédiatement

"Moi, si." répondit le jeune homme en plongeant son regard azur dans celui d'Olivia.  
Elle le regarda, ne sachant que répondre. Il reprit avec un petit sourire en coin. "Tu es très endurante. Tu as l'habitude de courir ça se voit."

"Ouais si tu le dit. Je peux passer ?"

"À une seule condition."

"Je te demande pardon !" répondit Olivia qui commençait à perdre patience face au garçon.  
Il lui tendit le ballon qu'il avait sous le bras et lui montra le panier de basket situé à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. "Tu le met dedans, et je te laisse passer. Tu le rates, et tu m'en dit un peu plus sur toi."  
Elle l'observa encore une fois. Excédée par son arrogance d'un côté, amusée de l'autre, elle attrapa le ballon, se tourna face au panier et se prit au jeu. Elle le fit rebondir quelques fois, histoire de l'avoir bien en main, et le lança. Pile dans le panier. Elle se tourna, le regarda à nouveau, et fut amusée de lire l'étonnement sur son visage. "Désolé, ce sera pour une prochaine fois." dit-elle assez fière d'elle en son fort intérieur. Il sourit et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. "J'y compte bien." se contenta t-il de répondre en la regardant partir.  
Il l'avait observée. Pas une fois elle avait laissé transparaître ce qu'elle ressentait sur son visage. Elle était restée assez froide.  
De toute façon, le destin les amèneraient sûrement à se revoir, il en était quasiment certain. Mais tout ce qu'il avait gagné à l'observer pendant ces quarante minute, c'était le droit d'aller se préparer pour les cours. Il était trop tard pour lancer quelques paniers.

Olivia était prête pour son premier cours. Elle ne ressentait pas l'angoisse que beaucoup de jeune avait. C'était un cours, rien de plus. Qui plus est, cette matière ne l'intéressait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Seulement, elle était obligatoire ... Alors ... Économie politique ! Pfff qui sinteresse à ça franchement ? Puis à quoi ça lui servirait dans son futur métier ? De toute façon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Casey sortit de la salle de bain. "Bon sang je vais être en retard ! Je vais être en retard !" s'écriait sa camarade

"Euh tu sais que le cours ne commence que dans une demi heure ?"

"Oui mais je n'aime pas arriver à la dernière minute et c'est sûrement grand ! Et où est ce que je vais m'asseoir ! Et si il n'y avait plus de place ? Oh bon sang je crois que je vais être malade ..." dit elle en courant aux leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, cette fille etait un numero a elle toute seule. De ce qu'Olivia avait pu constater durant ces trois jours, Casey n'était pas une personne méchante. Elle venait de Chicago et avait voulu s'éloigner un peu de ses parents, voulan apprendre à se débrouiller par elle même. Ses parents étaient issus d'un milieu aisé, mais Casey restait pourtant simple. Une qualité qu'Olivia appréciait. Elle voulait devenir assistante du procureur, et même pourquoi pas procureur par la suite ? Casey lui avait posée quelques questions sans jamais demander de choses personnelles. Ça aussi, Olivia l'avait apprécié. Quand elle a demandé pourquoi Olivia était venue à New-York, et qu'Olivia ne répondit pas, elle changea de sujet. Elle n'avait pas insister.  
Elle la rejoingnit dans les toilettes et lui tappota doucement dans le dos."Hey Casey ... Ça va aller ... Si tu veux je t'attends et ... Euh on y va ensemble , Ok ?"

"Oh merci Olivia c'est vraiment g-gentille !" bafouilla t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle nausée s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait été touchée par le geste d'Olivia. C'était la première fois depuis ces trois jours qu'elle fit un pas dans la direction de Casey. Mais elle avait bien compris qu'Olivia cachait beaucoup de souffrance en elle, et que la vie n'avait pas du être tendre. Elle en était sûre, et c'est pour ça qu'elle comprenait la façon d'être de la jeune brune.

Une demi heure plus tard elles arrivèrent ensemble au cour. Olivia arriva les mains dans les poches, le visage sombre. Elle avait toujours un visage sombre de toute façon. Les seuls moments de bonheur qu'elle avait connu, sa mère y avait mis fin. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'en était remise. Elle ne devait plus penser à sa mère. Elle était loin, elle ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal. Elle ne pourrait plus lui reprocher son existence, la frapper ou l'insulter ...  
Olivia secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son passé refaire surface. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de l'amphithéâtre, elle repéra quasi immédiatement deux places vers le fond. Elle attrapa Casey par le bras et l'entraîna.

"Hey mais ... Qu'est ce que tu fait ?"

"Je n'aime pas être remarqué alors je voulais être dans le fond. De la, c'est toi qui peut observer et non le contraire. Et puis ici, je pourrai écouter ma musique tranquillement."

Casey, abasourdie aurait voulu lui faire un sermon, mais Olivia avait déjà enfilé ses écouteurs et était déjà assise les yeux fermés. Elle sourit et secoua la tête. Décidément, Olivia était une fille étonnante, et assez surprenante.  
Elliot, le jeune homme au regard bleue azur entra à son tour dans la salle, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Olivia. Il eut un rictus. Il savait bien, qu'il serait amené à la revoir. Il se trouva une place, et décida de faire pareil qu'elle, autrement dit, tout sauf écouter ce cours qu'il avait l'air d'un ennui ... Surtout quand on voyait la tête du prof ... Rien que son nom ! Munch. Qui pouvait s'appeler 'John Munch' ! C'était horrible ! Il avait hâte de voir la tête de son prof, juste histoire de rire un peu. Et lorsque ce dernier arriva, Elliot ne fut pas déçue. Ok, il portait bien son nom.  
Il entra dans l'amphithéâtre, posa son sac bruyamment sur le bureau, ce qui intima le silence à la salle. Il se tourna, croisa les bras, et regarda de droite à gauche. "Je m'appel Munch. Mais ça vous le saviez déjà. Mon nom vous fait rire ? Et bien cela va vous faire moins rire. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas attentifs au cours, qui font n'importe quoi où même seront absents SANS justificatifs, seront recalé à ma matière. Et donc pas de diplôme ! J'espère m'etre bien fait comprendre ?"  
Le silence parlait pour les élèves. Ce prof, serait leur tyran. Casey donnait des petits coups de coude à Olivia. "Olivia... Olivia réveille toi !" chuchotait-elle pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Olivia n'ouvrit qu'un seul œil pour regarder sa camarade. "Quoi ?" dit-elle sèchement. "Le prof à dit ..."

"Vous deux la haut." interrompt le prof. "Vous n'avez pas écoutez ce que je viens de dire ?! Soit on écoutes le cours, soit on est recalé d'office. "

"Oui, monsieur." répondit Casey pour elle et Olivia. Une fois le dos tourné, Olivia regarda Casey.

"Ok, c'est quoi le problème avec monsieur Munch ?" demanda Olivia avec une voix de débile ce qui fit rire Casey. Elle résuma l'entrée du prof et Olivia soupira.

"Ça va pas être drôle tous les jours ... Ffff"  
Casey la regarda un instant et reprit la parole. "Feuille et stylo ?!" lui proposa t-elle en lui tendant les deux objets avec un grand sourire. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle se connaissait, Olivia sourit. "Merci."  
Les deux premières heures furent longues et fastidieuses. Olivia aurait tout donné pour qu'il y ait une fenêtre dans cet amphithéâtre, qu'elle puisse au moins regarder dehors. Qu'elle n'est pas l'impression d'être enfermée.

"Maintenant je fais vous faire part de la méthode de travail que nous allons utiliser tout au long de ce semestre. J'ai pris des noms au hasard, et j'ai formé des groupes de 5 personnes. Ce groupe, sera VOTRE groupe. Si jamais vous manquez un cours, vous demanderait aux camarades de votre groupe. Pour les devoirs en communs, que vous aurez assez souvent, ce sera avec votre groupe. Et inutile de me demander à changer de groupe, ce sera un refus catégorique. Alors ... Tâchez de vous entendre !" "Super." grogna Olivia si doucement, que seul Casey pu l'entendre. Elle ne dit rien. Elle se doutait qu'Olivia n'avait pas envie de copiner avec tout le monde ... La question était de savoir Pourquoi. Pourquoi etait-elle si renfermée ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'on l'approche ? Elle ne faisait pas confiance, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Était-ce sa façon de se protéger ? Mais pourquoi tenait-elle tant à se protéger ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans sa vie ?  
"Ok. Les listes sont affichées ici." dit il en allumant le rétroprojecteur. "Une fois que vous avez trouvé votre nom, vous vous placez à l'endroit de la salle, ou il y a la couleur accordée sur la table."

"Hey Olivia ! On est ensemble ! Super !" lui annonça Casey. Olivia croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et pencha sa chaise contre le mur en fermant les yeux. "Ouais." répondit-elle simplement, comme si peu lui importait, alors que dans le fond, elle était contente d'être avec Casey. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une certaine sympathie pour cette petite rousse."En plus on a pas besoin de changer de place ! Tu as bien fait de nous emmener ici !" continua Casey. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier le système de Munch.  
Les étudiants commençaient à bouger dans la salle pour rejoindre leur groupe respectif. Casey les observaient. Elle avait quitté ses parents et sa fortune uniquement pour leur prouver qu'elle pouvait réussir sans eux. Et aussi pour fuir ses démons ... Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Quoiqu'il arrive c'était le mieux à faire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeuil autour d'elle et vie une belle blonde aux yeux bleus s'approcher d'elle et Olivia. "Bonjour, je m'appel Alex. Je fais parti du groupe ..."

"Salut, moi c'est Casey. Et Elle" dit elle en montrant Sa camarade "C'est Olivia."  
Olivia ouvrit un œil pour observer la nouvelle venue, mais son regard se posa sur l'homme qui arrivait derrière. Elle fut si déconcertée qu'elle relâcha ses pieds qui maintenait sa chaise contre le mur, et retomba.  
Elliot était content de lui, au moins cette fois, il avait pu voir une expression passer sur le visage de la jolie brune, dont il venait enfin d'apprendre le prénom.

"Salut -Olivia-. Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrai." dit il un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Salut" dit il a Casey et Alex. "Moi c'est Elliot. Ravi de me retrouver avec vous."

"Moi c'est Alex."

"Casey."  
Olivia ne répondit pas. Et sauvée par le gong, un autre jeune garçon arriva. Plutôt grand brun ténébreux, il avait des yeux noirs. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent principalement sur Casey, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, s'inquiétant un peu pour Olivia. Elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait entre elle et le jeune garçon aux yeux azur. Elliot continuait de l'observer. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il était subjugué par Olivia. Elle jouait les grosses dures, mais il était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait, que dans le fond, c'était juste une jeune fille qui avait beaucoup de chose enfouie au fond de son être. Probablement qui avait toujours du se débrouiller seule, et qui par conséquent, pensait n'avoir besoin de personne. Erreur, à un moment ou un autre, on a besoin d'une épaule, d'une oreille, d'une paire de bras. D'une personne tout simplement, qui est la pour nous. Pour nous montrer que la vie peut être merveilleuse. Pour montrer que même si seul c'est difficile, alors ensemble ça devient facile.  
"Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appel Lake."

"Bonjour Lake !" répondirent Alex et Casey.  
Olivia et Elliot continuait de se regarder. Elle finit par -à contre cœur- détourner le regard et s'adresser à Lake. "Salut, Lake. Moi c'est Olivia." "Enchanté."

"Là c'est Casey. Ma camarade de chambre. Et là, c'est Alex."

Il sourit et ensuite se tourna vers Elliot. "On est bien entouré !"  
Elliot sourit, toujours en regardant Olivia. "Ça, tu peux le dire."

La première heure en "groupe" avait pour but d'apprendre à connaître les autres. Olivia s'en sortit plutôt bien. Elle avait juste dit qu'elle voulait devenir flic. Inspecteur. Et qu'elle avait choisit New york tout simplement parce que c'était une ville cruelle et que les gens avaient besoin d'être défendu.  
Casey leur avait dit qu'elle venait de Chicago, et qu'elle avait toujours été fasciné par New-York. Et bien sur, plus tard elle se voyait assistante du procureur, ce qui plut fortement à Alexandra. Elle avait la même ambition.  
Quant à Elliot et Lake ? Et bien pour la plus grande surprise d'Olivia, ils avaient les mêmes projets qu'elle.  
La fin du cours sonna. Olivia salua rapidement tout le groupe et s'empressa de partir, se sentant très mal à l'aise face à Elliot. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon avait quelque chose, seulement elle ne savait pas quoi ! Elle se trouvait intimidée devant lui. Mais pourquoi ?  
Elle était arrivé au bout du couloir quand une main l'attrapa. Elle faillit crier, mais lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle n'eut jamais vu dans sa vie, elle ferma les yeux pour se reprendre.

"Ça va pas non ! Tu m'as fais une sacré peur !" "Pourquoi est ce que tu fuis comme ça ?" demanda t-il très sérieusement. "Fuir ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, désole j'ai des choses à faire.". "Ce matin, tu as fuis. La tu recommences. Tu n'aime pas te mélanger aux autres. On dirait que tu veux rester ... Seule ? Tu refuse tout contact humain. Pourquoi Olivia ?"

Elle pouffa de rire pour tenter tant bien que mal de cacher son malêtre. "Tu te fais des films Stabler."

"Je ne crois pas..."

"Lâche moi tu veux !" s'énerva t-elle. Comment un garçon avec qui elle avait échanger une dizaine de phrase pouvait lire en elle ?! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aller plus loin. Elliot Stabler était comme une pente glissante pour Olivia . "Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça. Je n'y suis pour rien si ce matin ton ego en a pris un coup, ok ?"

Il la regarda longuement. Cette fois il en était sûr. Elle n'était pas si forte que ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. "J'ai un autre jeu à te proposer."

"Tu te moques de moi ?" demanda t-elle. Mais face à son regard, elle comprit qu'il était sérieux. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Quoi ?" soupira t-elle.

"Je vais dire trois choses sur toi. Si j'ai bon, tu acceptes de me rejoindre ce soir à 22h sur le terrain. Si j'ai tord, je te laisse tranquil pour de bon. Ça te vas ?"  
Elle l'observa un instant. Pourquoi ce garçon l'intriguait-il autant ? Est ce que lui aussi avait des souffrances enfouies au fond de son âme ? Après tout, nous avons tous nos souffrances. Elles sont plus ou moins grandes selon la situation, selon la perception, selon la façon dont nous le vivons.  
"Ok. Vas-y"  
Il sourit. "Première chose. Tu t'appel Olivia."

"Non mais tu n'es pas sérieux ! C'est de la triche !" s'emporta t-elle

"Tu as acceptée. Désolé ma grande. Deuxième chose. Tu ne fais pas confiance aux gens qui t'entoure. Je suis sûr que ta vie t'a appris à ne compter que sur toi même. Je pense que tu as tord de penser comme ça, mais nous auront l'occasion de revenir la dessus. Quand tu sera prête à parler de tout ça. "

"Qui te dit que je te parlerais ?" demanda t-elle, vexée qu'il puisse voir ça en elle. "Rien. Mais je le sens, c'est tout ... Dernière chose ? Tu as cherché à fuir quelque chose en venant ici. Je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je sais que tu as des souffrances enfouies là" dit il en pointant son doigt sur le cœur d'Olivia. "On en à tous tu sais. Et parfois, ça fais du bien de les faire sortir."

"Laisse moi passer." dit elle si doucement, que cela reflétait toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle.  
Peut être qu'il avait été trop loin ? Il se le demandait. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Mais cette fille l'intriguait tellement ... Depuis que son regard c'est posé sur elle, il ne peut plus s'empêcher d'avoir envie de la connaitre. Connaître ses secrets, ses souffrances, ses rêves, ses joies. Il a envie de la voir sourire et s'ouvrir aux autres. La voir connaître le bonheur, l'amitié. En fait c'est simple, Olivia lui rappel tout simplement sa petite sœur. Il attrapa la chaîne qui était cachée sous son teeshirt, en la serra fort dans sa main.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia était rapidement retournée dans sa chambre, la respiration saccadée. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi en fait ? Elle ne le savait pas elle même ... Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et rerecroquevillais genoux contre elle. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille avec son passé ? Elle voulait une vie normale ! "Olivia ..." se fit entendre.

Casey l'avait vu rentrer en furie dans la chambre, mais Olivia n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de sa camarade. "Tout va bien ?" demanda t-elle un peu inquiète. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

"Tout va bien." répéta Olivia, comme pour se convaincre elle même. "D'accord ..." dit Casey sans plus insister. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Olivia, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Elle se contenta de s'assoir dans la même position qu'elle, puis regarda le plafond. "Tout va bien." répétâ t-elle a son tour.

Olivia tourna la tête vers elle, puis sans savoir pourquoi, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Casey. "Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis auparavant. J'ai toujours été une solitaire. La vie m'a appris à ne compter que sur moi même. Alors j'ai du mal avec tout ça... Toi ... Cette histoire de groupe ..."

"Et Elliot." coupa Casey. "Pardon je n'aurais pas du." ajouta t-elle après un silence.

"Non ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas." la rassura Olivia en se levant. "Ça va être l'heure de notre prochain cours."

"Olivia ?" l'appela Casey étant toujours au sol.

"Oui ?"

"Tu dit que tu n'as jamais eu d'amis auparavant. Mais c'était ton choix, n'est ce pas ?"  
Olivia la regarda longuement. Puis remua la tête de bas en haut. "C'était mieux pour les autres de ne pas me côtoyer."

"Et tu pense que c'est toujours le cas ?"

"Possible." dit-elle se retournant.

"Olivia ... Quoiqu'il est pu se passer dans ta vie ... Ne le laisse pas encore te faire soufrir. Aujourd'hui tu as la chance d'avancer. Alors saisit-là." dit Casey en se levant à son tour pour aller chercher son sac.

"Dépêchons nous, ou ça va être notre fête. Quoique ... On ne peut pas avoir pire que Munch !" ironisa Olivia avec une grimace ce qui fit rire Casey. Elle la regarda, puis en saisissant son sac lui parla franchement.

"Je suis sûre que malgré ce que tu peux penser, Olivia, tu es une amie formidable." Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la chambre, laissant derrière elle, sa camarade complètement choquée, mais touchée. Elle saisit sa pochette, et s'en alla rejoindre Casey.

Le reste de la journée fut rapide. Les cours avaient beaucoup plu à la petite bande qui avait pris la décision, tant qu'à faire, de rester ensemble. Après tout, l'union faisait la force n'est ce pas ?Du même coup, Olivia du faire face à Elliot avec beaucoup de mal. Cela étant, il semblait gêné. Il ne la regardait plus avec insistance, et ne lui envoyait plus de petit pic. Elle s'en voulait un peu. Après tout, il ne partait d'une mauvaise intention... Il pourrait peut être en parler ce soir, si elle décidait d'aller le rejoindre sur le terrain, et si lui venait aussi, bien évidemment ... Olivia trouva Lake très marrant. Pour elle, ce garçon était un tombeur, et pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait a ses pieds. Elle avait adorée sa manière d'embeter Casey, et de la rendre folle. Mais au fond c'était pas un mauvais gars. Il avait sûrement connu pas mal de déception dans la vie. Alex était la maladroite et tete en l'air de la bande. Elle était très intelligente et avait de grande capacité, mais elle restait tête en l'air. Cela étant, Olivia était persuadée qu'elle savait garder son sérieux quand il le fallait. Casey était un peu comme "le bébé" de la bande, étant la plus jeune. Elle était très amusante et surement toujours prête à donner à coup de main et aider quand il fallait. Elliot ? Il restait encore une énigme aux yeux d'Olivia. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Peut être dans les prochains jours, elle arriverait à savoir qui il était.  
Des années à rester seule, lui avait appris à pas mal observer le monde autour d'elle. Et elle avait cette capacité, de déceler la personnalité des autres rien qu'en les observants. Ça pouvait lui arriver de se tromper, comme n'importe qui, mais c'était très rare.  
Elle était allongée sur son lit, toujours les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle regarda l'heure au réveil. 21h30. Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle se tourna vers Casey. Elle dormait profondément. Tant mieux, elle n'aurais pas à donner d'explications. Quoi que... Ce n'est pas Casey qui lui aurait le plus posé de questions. Elle se leva, enfila son sweatshirt et ses passant à côté de Casey, elle remonta sa couverture bien sur elle, histoire qu'elle n'attrape pas froid... Puis elle sortit.  
Les mains dans les poches, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle y allait. Et si Elliot avait changé d'avis et n'était pas venu ? De toute façon ce n'était pas bien loin. Elle n'avait rien a perdre.  
Mais apparemment, c'était un homme de parole. Il était déjà la. Il s'amusait à tirer des paniers. Elle s'assied dans l'herbe et l'observa 5 bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se rende compte de sa présence. Un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. "Je pensais que tu ne viendrai pas ... Je suis heureux de m'etre trompé."  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. "Je pensais que je ne viendrais pas non plus ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici." Il ne dit rien. Se sentant coupable. En revanche elle, avec un sourire sournois lui attrapa le ballon qu'il avait dans les mains. "Si en fait, je sais ! Pour te mettre une raclée Stabler. Prêt à perdre ?!" demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Souriant, il acquiesça et commença le match contre elle. Pendant près de 45 minutes ils se défoulèrent et donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient au plus profond d'eux. Resultat ? Match nul. Mais ils avaient passé un très bon moment. Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, et regardaient les étoiles. Olivia avait toujours eu l'habitude de les contempler. Et ce soir, le ciel était dégagé. C'était une nuit parfaite pour les observer.  
Elliot lui était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ce soir, il avait pu entendre le rire et voir le bonheur sur le visage d'Olivia. Et c'est vrai qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. "Olivia ?" demanda Elliot en brisant le silence

Elle tourna sa tête pour le regarder. "Oui ?"

"Je ... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin tu sais."

Elle se tourna de nouveau face aux étoiles. "Il n'y a aucuns problèmes Elliot. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal... C'est juste que ... Certaines choses je préférerait les garder pour moi, tu comprends ?"

"Oui. Et puis, on ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps. Même pas 24 heures."

"Exact."

"Pourtant ..."

"Pourtant ?"

"Je me sens bien avec toi."  
Elle sourit. Elle aussi, se sentait bien. Elle n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis ce jour ou elle avait passé les portes de la fac. Ce jour ou elle a dit adieu à sa mère. Ce jour ou elle à enfin briser les chaînes qui menaient à la liberté.  
Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, il était 2heures passées. Demain la journée risque d'être dure pensa t-elle. Elle marchait dans le noir et se cogna dans le meuble "aie ! Merde !" s'écria t-elle. Instinctivement elle se retourna pour voir si elle n'avait pas réveillé Casey, mais celle ci était dans un sommeil profond. Et Olivia s'y connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle avait l'air de se débattre, on aurait dit qu'elle fermait ses yeux de toute ses forces pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Et lorsqu'Olivia vit quelques larmes perler les yeux de Casey, elle s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir sur le bord. Elle secoua doucement sa camarade en l'appelant "Casey ... Casey réveille toi ... C'est moi Olivia... Tu fais un cauchemar ..."  
Casey se réveilla en sursaut, une boule dans la gorge et en poussant un hurlement.

"Hey ça va aller Casey ...c'était juste un cauchemar ..."  
Olivia nota qu'elle tremblait ...

"O-Olivia ... Je t'ai réveillé je suis désolée" répondit Casey courant vers la salle de bain. Olivia la suivit sans même se poser de questions. Elle connaissait que trop bien ce que Casey vivait à ce moment la. "Ça t'arrive souvent ?" demanda t-elle alors que Casey se passait de l'eau sur le visage. "Habituellement avec mes écouteurs je n'entends rien, mais la je ne les avaient pas."

"Non. C'est rare" mentit Casey en passant à nouveau à côté d'Olivia, mais celle ci la stoppa en lui attrapant le bras et en lui faisant face.

"Ne me mens Casey." dit elle en plongeant son regard noisette, qui était désormais noir face au mensonge, dans les yeux verts apeurés. Olivia se rendit compte qu'elle était un peu dure, Casey ne l'avait jamais obligé à parler, elle. Sans hésiter elle la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. "Ça va aller ... Je suis la ... Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux..."

"C'est ... Vrai ?"

"Bien sur."  
Évidemment que c'était vrai. Sous ses airs de dure, Olivia avait toujours eu un grand cœur. Malheureusement, Avec sa mère, son coeur n'avait jamais pu battre comme il se devait.  
"Allez, viens." dit Olivia en l'entraînant dans le lit avec elle. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était de vivre de cauchemar la nuit. Souvent elle avait été seule, personne pour la bercer et la calmer. Et à ce moment précis, elle était sûre que pour Casey, personne n'avait été la non plus. Aujourd'hui, elle était la. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait obligée de devenir la grande personne sur qui la jeune Casey qui n'avait seulement que 16 ans, pourrait compter.

"Olivia ..." demanda Casey avec une voix ou l'on sentait la lutte pour ne pas se rendormir. C'était dur pour elle, parce que dans les bras d'Olivia, elle se sentait en sécurité.

"Oui, Casey ?"

"Tu es parti voir Elliot..."  
Olivia pouffa de rire. "On en parlera demain. Dors." insista celle ci. Casey répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Olivia attendit qu'elle soit profondément endormie pour elle même s'endormir.  
Le lendemain matin.  
"Oh mon dieu Olivia on s'est pas réveillée !" hurla Casey en se levant si vite qu'elle tomba par terre.

"Du calme ! Il n'est que 6heures Casey."  
Elle se frottait la tête en grimaçant. "je vais avoir une belle bosse"

"C'est bien fait pour toi" enchérit Olivia en fermant les yeux.

"Merci Olivia. Pour cette nuit."

"Pas de problèmes."  
Casey sourit. Elle ne s'était pas trompé sur Olivia. Elle avait un grand cœur. Olivia retombée dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'au moment ou Casey s'amusa en lui jetant un oreiller en pleine figure. "Heyyyyy !" grogna t-elle en se retournant en mettant sa tête sous l' sourit et Alla dans la salle de bain en première, comme ça Olivia pouvait dormir encore une vingtaine de minutes.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Casey ressortit de la salle de bain et s'assied sur le lit d'olivia. "Alors ! Dit moi, c'était bien avec Elliot ?"

Olivia grogna en dessous de son oreiller et Casey le retira. "Arrête de râler ! Et réponds moi. "

"Oui. On a passé une très bonne soirée. Contente ?" rala Olivia en se fourrant sous la couette. Casey se leva et arracha la couette. "Debout grosse ! Va te laver qu'on puisse aller manger un morceau avant d'aller en cours."  
Après 1000 soupirs Olivia se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. "Je suis pas grosse." bouda t-elle  
Casey rigola tout bas. Elle était sûre qu'avec Olivia, elle ne s'ennuierait pas.

* * *

_**Mois de Novembre. ( Deux mois plus tard.)**_

/

Le petit groupe de 5 était devenu très proche. Les cinq étudiants passaient quasiment tout leur temps libre ensemble. Même Olivia avait accepté le fait d'avoir des amis. Le soir ils allaient souvent sur le terrain pour jouer. C'était leur moment à eux. Leur moment de liberté, celui où il pouvait relâcher la pression accumulée de la journée. Leurs profs n'étaient pas tendre, mais après tout ils étaient la pour les former. Ils n'avaient pas choisi la filière la plus facile. Avocat, procureur, flic, tous des métiers qui demandaient concentration et sérieux, et c'est bien pour ça que les profs ne les lâchaient pas.  
Récemment ils avaient passé un examen avec Munch pour évaluer leur capacité. Il était quasi au mi-semestre. Et oui, en septembre déjà les examens qui comptent pour moitié dans la moyenne de l'année, et il avait voulu les confronter à la réalité.  
Aujourd'hui ils allaient avoir les résultats. Casey, Lake et Alex étaient déjà dans la salle. Olivia et Elliot étaient un peu en retrait. Ils aimaient bien passer du temps l'un avec l'autre. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnerie retentirent ils allèrent rejoindre leur place. Casey était assise et Lake s'était mise à côté d'elle, complètement affalé sur la table et juste devant son amie.

"Allez, avoue le que je suis beau gosse. Dit le cassou ! allez !" disait il pour la rendre dingue. Olivia était persuadée qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas se mêler de leur histoire. Elle avait pu voir pendant ces deux mois, que Lake pouvait être très sérieux quand il le voulait. Mais en présence de la jolie Rousse, il se comportait toujours comme un imbécile. "Lake. T'es lourd." dit Casey en le poussant gentillement.

"J'aime les filles qui sont réticentes." répondit-il en haussant un sourcil  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Munch fit son apparition.

"Bonjour à tous. Avant toutes choses j'aimerais vous présenter un nouvel élève. Esteban Retsilloh. Esteban j'aimerais que tu rejoignes le groupe des cinq là haut" dit Munch en pointant de la main le groupe d'Olivia " ils t'expliqueront le déroulement de mon cours".Esteban avait gardé la tête baissé. Pourtant, quand il la releva, son regard révelaitvun regard magnifique. De grand yeux marrons si clair, qu'on aurait pu s'y perdre pendant des heures. Il mesurait dans les 1m90, était bruns et avait Les cheveux assez longs dans le style skateur. Il fallait l'avouer, c'était un superbe jeune homme, mais qui semblait peu sur de lui, et très timide. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du groupe Alex se leva si vite qu'elle trébucha sur le sac à Lake et tomba sur lui.

"Aie !" se plaignit-elle en se frottant le poignet. C'était loupé pour le coup de -je fais bonne impression.- , elle s'était plus ridiculisé qu'autre chose ! et en plus elle s'etait fais mal au poignet en essayant de se rattraper sur la table. Malgré lui, Esteban eut un petit rictuchoix s'avança d'un pas et l'aida à se relever.

"Ça va aller ?" demanda t-il avec une voix qui était tellement belle, avec un léger accent, espagnol probablement, qu'Alex senti son cœur louper un battement.

"Je ... Oui oui ..." répondit-elle le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il lui sourit, puis pris la place de libre à côté d'elle.  
"On dirait qu'elle a eut un coup de foudre !" chuchota Casey à Olivia.

"Ouais ... Reste à savoir si c'est une bonne chose..."  
"Silence !" cria Munch coupant court à toutes les conversations. "J'ai vos test. Enfin je dirais même 'Brouillon' pour certains !"  
Il commença à distribuer les copies, et poursuivit. "Si, pour certains, vous pensez obtenir votre diplôme de cette manière, et bien vous êtes mal barré. E vous l'annonce de suite ! En conséquence..." dit il baissant sa voix pour que tout le monde ne soit pas au courant, et en regardant Lake par dessus ses lunettes "Il faudrait un peu moins jouer au beau gosse et un peu plus à l'intello, hum ?"

7/40. sept sur quarante. Voilà la note qu'avait eu Lake. Il ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Aucuns de ses camarades n'osa lui demander. Seule Casey assise just à côté de lui pu voir le désastre. Elle avait aussi vu la réaction sur le visage de Lake. Il avait semblé si désarmé, si perdu ... Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le grand Lake Chester était donc inquiet pour ses notes ? Si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux elle ne l'aurait pas cru.  
Par dessous la table, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra. Elle était la pour lui. Il ne chercha même pas a la repousser. Il la remercia même intérieurement. En deux mois, c'est avec Casey qu'il avait eu le plus d'affinité. Même si parfois il la rendait folle, il savait qu'elle l'appréciait. ils étaient bons amis, c'etait le principal.  
Olivia avait vu toute la scène mais n'avait rien dit. Leur histoire ne la regardait pas.

Le cours se passa dans le plus strict des silences. Munch avait ordonné aux élèves de relire leur copie et d'essayer de comprendre leur erreur. Ducoup, Esteban s'était retrouvé à ne rien faire, et comme Alex avait eu une excellente note, elle ne fit que de parler avec lui à voix basse. D'après ce qu'Olivia avait pu comprendre, il avait 22 ans et voulait devenir juge aux affaires familiales. Puis quelques broutilles comme le fait que ses parents étaient toujours ensemble etc. .. Rien de bien remarqua aussi que Lake ne bougea pas. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça pour une note ? Elle comprendrait si ça avait été Alex ou même Casey, mais Lake ?  
En tout cas, Casey ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Olivia sourit, et commençait à croire qu'elle avait eut raison dès le début.  
La fin du cours sonna. Et plus, c'était Vendredi ! Que demander de mieux ?! Qu'Elliot reste peut être ... Mais ce week end il avait dit à Olivia qu'il devait absolument rentrer chez lui. Elle comprenait. Il avait sa famille et ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'existait plus sous prétexte qu'il était à la , elle l'avait fait. Mais c'était différent.  
Nous étions en Novembre, et il faisait noir très tôt désormais. Pourtant Olivia aimait aller sur le terrain quand même. Puis quand elle se mettait à jouer, elle n'avait pas froid. Elle mit ses écouteurs, attrapa le ballon d'Elliot et pris la direction de la partie sportive de la fac.  
Elle se stoppa en voyant Lake assis dans l'herbe en tee shirt. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

"Hey ... Dure journée ?"

"Si on veut" répondit-il sans même la regarder.

"Viens faire quelques paniers avec moi, fais moi confiance ça te défouler." Cette fois ci il la regarda. Il lui sourit. Il aimait bien Olivia. Sous ses airs durs, c'était une fille tellement gentille et sensible. Il aurait mît sa main au feu qu'Olivia Benson avait vécu de telles souffrances, que ceux qui l'entourent n'avait même pas idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Il était certain que ça avait un rapport avec son enfance. Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle était venue jusqu'à New york pour étudier. Mais jamais il ne se permettrait de lui poser des questions. Le jour ou elle voudrait en parler, elle le fera par elle même.

"D'accord. Allons-y" dit il en se relevant.  
Olivia, ayant beaucoup plus d'expérience sur le terrain que lui, s'en servi. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de se défouler. Et Lake restait Lake. Un garçon fier. Alors elle faisait exprès de le battre et de l'enerver pour qu'il se défoule au mieux. Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient exténués. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et regardèrent les étoiles.  
"Merci Olivia." dit il en brisant le silence.

"De rien. Je sais ce que c'est que le besoin de se défouler. Si tu veux en parler, je suis la."  
Il y eut un long silence. Puis il se dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. "Mes parents m'ont abandonné à ma naissance. Je vogue de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. J'étais assez perturbateur quand j'étais adolescent. Toujours à me battre, à chercher les ennuis ... J'étais sans foi ni loi. Pour moi, le monde était pourri. On ne pouvait compter que sur soi même. Les seuls 'amis' entre guillemet que j'ai eux, m'ont traîné dans les bas fonds et me poussaient dans mes conneries. Même avec les filles j'étais un pauvre idiot. Je couchait avec elle, sans lendemain. Et puis, un jour je me suis fais chopper par un flic. Je faisait un tag. Le truc débile tu vois. Puis il m'a pris sous son aile, pendant 4 ans. Mais il est mort il y a deux ans. Il s'est fait abattre par des minables. Des minables comme moi j'avais été. Des minables qui se croyaient au dessus des lois. Ce jour la, j'ai Su que moi aussi je deviendrait flic. Que moi aussi je pourrais peut être aider certains jeunes ... Je dois réussir Olivia ... Mais j'ai jamais été bon élève et j'ai vraiment du mal avec le cours de Munch... Alors oui, j'ai peur."

Olivia resta silencieuse. Elle savait que pour le moment, c'était trop frais pour poser des questions. Mais en l'écoutant, elle avait eu une douleur dans le ventre. Ils n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes choses, et pourtant, aussi sur soit-il de lui, il avait lui aussi des souffrances cachées à l'intérieure. "On va trouver une solution ne t'inquiète pas." dit-elle pour le rassurer. "Tu n'es plus seul aujourd'hui. Tous dans le même bateau, tous dans la même galère." poursuivit-elle avec un sourire.

Il ne dit rien. En silence, ils continuaient de regarder les étoiles. C'était la première fois que Lake parlait de cette histoire. Il savait qu'Olivia garderait son secret. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait plus léger. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, pas blâmé, elle l'avait simplement écouté. Finalement, c'était pas mal de ne plus se sentir seul ... D'avoir des amis sur qui compter ...  
"J'y arriverais"

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde." répliqua t-elle aussitôt en lui prenant la main comme l'avait fait Casey l'apres midi.  
Ils rejoignirent leur chambre respective aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Casey n'était pas la. Olivia fronça les sourcils, c'était pas normal ... Elle prit son téléphone, et composa le numéro de Casey. Mais elle entendit la sonnerie quasi immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas pris son téléphone. Elle commença à s'inquiéter quand Casey passa la porte de la chambre.

"Bon sang ! Mais il est 1heure t'était ou ?!" s'écria Olivia. Et sans même laisser le temps à Casey de répondre, elle poursuivit. "Et tu aurais pu prendre ton téléphone ! Ou au moins me laisser un mot ! Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais m'inquiéter !"

"C'est bon Liv ! Je suis juste parti chercher des chips ! Puis t'es pas ma mère que je sache !" s'énerva Casey "Je te demande pas de compte quand tu sors la nuit !"

"Écoutes ... Excuse moi, Ok ? Mais tu n'as que 16 ans et..."

"Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus jeune que toi. Mais ça me touche que tu te sois inquieté"

"Mouais ... Enfin bref. Passe moi les chips" dit Olivia en arrachant le sachet des mains de Casey et en se laissant tomber sur son lit. "Dit ?" commença t-elle la bouche pleine. "Ça t'intéresserais de donner du soutien à Lake ? Il en a besoin avec le cours à Munch. Il a du mal mais veut réellement réussir. Il a besoin d'aide. Et je me suis dit que tu serais la personne parfaite pour l'aider."

"Pourquoi moi ?" s'etonna Casey.

"Parce qu'il a confiance en toi."

Elle resta silencieuse. Olivia avait été avec Lake ? Elle était sûre qu'elle avait tout fait pour lui remonter le moral. C'était vraiment une fille en or... "Je suis sûre que demain il sera à la bibliothèque à la première heure pour retravailler sur son test. Tu devrais aller l'aider." reprit Olivia. Casey acquiesça et reprit le paquet de chips des mains de son amie qui était en train de les engloutir. "Heyyy !"  
Casey lui tira la langue mais vu vite stoppé par l'oreiller qu'Olivia venait de lui envoyer. Elles éclatèrent de rire. Olivia n'avait pas imaginé qu'en arrivant à New york, elle pourrait connaître ça. Connaître le bonheur. Le bonheur ne consiste pas à vivre sa vie dans son coins, sans embrouilles sans problèmes. Le bonheur arrive lorsque l'on a affronté et franchit tous les obstacles qui se mettent en travers de notre route. La route du bonheur est longue, parsemée d'embûches. Pourtant, avec ses amis à ses côtés, on se sent près à franchir n'importe quoi. Plus rien ne nous effraie. Le monde est à porte de nos mains, saisissons-le.

* * *

Ce serait sympa de me dire que vous pensez, c'est toujours utile, ça fais plaisir, et ça ne coûte rien ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir à tout le monde ! **_

_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me suivent, ça fais toujours plaisir !_

_Pour le moment, je vous l'accorde, je suis assez centrée sur Lake/Casey. Mais bientôt ce sera Olivia/Elliot. Et puis il faut bien que je vous parle du mystérieux Esteban aussi ! _

_;) _

_Et surtout ! Ne manquez pas l'épisode de NYUS De ce soir (13x11), je l'ai vu en anglais et ... Il vaut le détour ! Pas autant que celui de la semaine prochaine (13x12) mais il est génial quand même :). _

_Le petit rapprochement amical Amanda/Olivia est si mignon ! Elle se réouvre enfin depuis le départ d'Elliot ! Moins sur la défensive ... _

_Dans les premiers épisodes je trouvais qu'elle avait même perdue de son empathie ... Mais elle accepte enfin les deux petits nouveaux !_

_Bon je devrais peut être vous laisser lire ?_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme l'avait prévu Olivia, Lake était à la bibliothèque, complètement concentré sur son devoir essayant de comprendre ce qui avait foiré. Casey l'observa un instant, c'était si rare de le voir aussi concentré, et ça lui allait plutôt même lui demander la permission, elle s'asseya devant lui. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard sombre dans ses yeux verts. Elle prit une inspiration et parla. "Liv m'a dit que tu voulais réussir Lake." commença t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne "Mais je m'en doutais ... J'ai vu ta réaction hier ... Et puis ... Tu as beau jouer à monsieur Monde, tu n'en reste pas moins un étudiant qui veut réussir, sinon tu ne serais dans ciette fac."

Il ne disait rien, complètement subjugué par le regard vert émeraude de Casey. "Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Une heure tous les mardis et vendredis soir ensemble. Comme ça on revoit le cours de Munch et je t'explique ce que tu n'a pas compris. Mais ...! Attention Lake, on fais ça sérieusement ... Je ne veux plus voir cette douleur sur ton visage."

Il sourit, et se pencha vers elle. "Avec plaisir. Merci Casey."

Elle sourit à son tour. "Allez c'est parti. Montres moi ta copie, on va regarder ça ensemble, tu veux ?"

Il acquiesça et prit la place juste à côté d'elle.

Pendant près d'une heure elle lui expliqua tout ce qui n'avait pas été. Il était évident que Lake connaissait son cour. Mais c'était du par cœur. En outre, à la Fac ce qu'on demande c'est de comprendre et d'appliquer, non de réciter. Casey lui expliqua tout ça, et commença à lui montrer la méthode en lui montrant sa propre copie. Elle lui expliqua également un peu les parties du cours qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait compris. Et à sa grande surprise, il l'écouta toute l'heure sans broncher. Il était sérieux. Il voulait réussir, et elle fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle et qu'il la prenait réellement au sérieux. Voilà une nouvelle facette de Chester Lake, qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.  
Pendant ce temps, Munch les avaient observé. Il avait eu peur en mettant ces 5 jeunes ensembles, et pourtant ils semblaient s'apporter un équilibre mutuel. Quant à Esteban, il ne savait pas encore son secret, mais il était près à parier qu'il n'était pas venue dans sa classe par hasard. Surtout qu'il avait fait des études de comptabilité ... Ils avaient tous leur secret. On a tous nos secrets. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre ils les connaissaient ... Il n'avait pas été un des meilleurs flics pour rien. Il suffisait de chercher un peu dans les dossiers, ou dans leur passé...Cette année réserve de grandes surprises se dit-il en se replongeant dans son journal.  
Une fois l'heure terminée, Lake régatait Casey ranger ses affaires. Le coupe posé sur la table, sa tête grossièrement maintenu par sa main, il avait son petit sourire en coin.

"C'est mal élevé de se tenir comme ça." lui dit Casey en continuant de ranger ses affaires.

"Tu sais, je pensais à un truc."

"Sans blague ? Tu avais l'air si concentré, je ne pensais pas de déconcentré avec une petite remarque."

"Ça fais deux mois qu'on se connaît, et en fait ... Je ne connais rien de toi ... Tu ne m'a jamais parlé de ce que tu aimais, de ta vie d'avant, le lycée, tes amis, ta famille ..."  
Elle marqua une pause. Ses amis ... Sa famille ... Elle se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise, et elle avait une boule dans la gorge.  
Lake avait remarqué le malaise de Casey, c'etait un point sensible qu'il venait de toucher. Il se releva, et lui posa une main dans le dos. "Excuses moi, je n'aurais pas du."

Elle lui sourit, un sourire forcé, prit son sac, et s'en alla. Il la regarda partir et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il la laisse seule. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien garder au fond d'elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu vivre qui lui avait donné envie de partir de Chicago et de se séparer de sa famille ...  
Il avait tellement envie de tout connaître d'elle, connaitre ses souffrances, ses joies, ses pleurs, ses rires ... Il aimerait tant qu'elle partage tout ça avec lui ...  
Il attrapa à son tour ses affaires, et en regardant un peu plus autour de lui, vit que son prof était toujours présent. Il fronça les sourcils, et décida d'aller lui parler.

"Hasard ? Ou surveillance ?"

"Pardon, Chester ?" demanda Munch en baissant son journal.

"Vous êtes arrivé un peu après moi avec votre journal, et ça fais une heure que vous le lisez. Alors je me demandais si c'était un hasard ou de la surveillance à mon égard. Parce qu'une heure pour lire 3 pages, c'est plutôt long, non ?"  
Munch le dévisagea. Lake était fin observateur. Une qualité indispensable pour un bon flic. Il replia son journal et se leva pour regarder Lake droit dans les yeux. "Je me disais que ... Fin avait fait du bon boulot avec toi. Et qu'il avait eu raison de croire en toi. "  
Lake se recula d'un pas a l'evocation de ce nom. L'horreur était inscrite sur son visage. Comment son professeur pouvait connaître l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile ? L'homme qui lui avait appris à être quelqu'un de bien ? L'homme qui lui avait montré que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien ! L'homme qu'il avait considéré comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu... Celui qui l'avait sorti de la misère. "C-comment connaissez-vous Fin ?" demanda Lake le menton tremblant. Munch le regarda un instant. lake tentait de cacher son emotion, mais apparemment, malgré ses airs de beau gosse et gros dur qui n'avait besoin de personne, il souffrait encore énormément de la perte de Fin Tutuola. Lui aussi devait réussir à contrôler ses émotions.

"Il a été mon ami. Pendant 27 ans." répondit-il en partant, laissant derrière lui Lake, complètement perdu.  
Lake passa le reste de sa journée à marcher dans Central Park. Il se posait un tas de questions. Fin avait parlé de lui à Munch ? Munch aurait-il été flic ? Alors son prof serait un ancien flic ! Sinon comment ce serait-il connu sinon ? Mais pourtant ... Lake était quasiment sur de ne pas avoir vu Munch à l'enterrement ... Il s'en serait souvenu. Il avait une très bonne mémoire photographique. Et après 27 ans d'amitié, le moins que l'on puisse faire, c'est d'aller à l'enterrement et rendre un dernier hommage, non ? Et si Munch avait été flic, pourquoi avait-il arrêté pour devenir prof ? Ça n'a rien à voir ... Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui poser des questions sur Fin, mais est ce qu'il pouvait se le permettre ? Est ce qu'il pouvait se donner le droit de raviver des souvenirs qui seraient peut encore douloureux à une autre personne ?  
Trop de questions sans réponses. Après sa longue marche, il alla acheter une rose blanche pour la déposer sur la tombe de Fin. Il resta silencieux une bonne dizaine de minutes, et s'en alla. Il rentra directement à la fac, il devait savoir la vérité sur Munch. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et commença ses recherches sur internet.

John Munch, dans l'état de New york.

John munch, aussi connu pour être le Sergent Munch. L'un des meilleurs flics, et des plus respectés de tout New York. Il travaillait à l'unité spéciale des victimes. (Unité specialisée dans les crimes sexuels.) Il y est resté pendant 27 ans.

Voilà ce qu'avait appris Lake en surface. Mais en profondeur, avec tous les articles de journaux, il avait pu voir des photos de son prof, et de celui qu'il respectait tant. Tout devenait clair dans sa tête. John Munch et Fin Tutuola avait été partenaire. Mais à la mort de son ami, il avait préféré quitter la police.  
Mais Fin lui avait dit qu'il travaillait à la criminelle ... Pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ? Non ce n'est pas possible...  
Et puis John avait quitté la police, juste après la mort de Fin. Pourquoi ? C'était son ami, certe. Mais pourquoi quitter la police ? Il aurait du vouloir vengeance, montrer à Fin qu'il gardait la tête haute. Qu'avait-il pu bien se passer ...  
Il imprima l'article de journal dans lequel on lui faisait une éloge, à lui et Fin pour la résolution d'une enquête. 7 femmes assassinées par un homme qui se prenait pour Jack l'éventreur. 7 femmes égorgées et vidées de leur de ça 10 ans. Leur plus belle "Réussite". Lake était trop jeune pour se souvenir de ça. À l'époque il ne suivait pas les informations. Trop petit encore. Et puis comment aurait il pu suivre tout ça en étant balloté de famille en famille.  
Il éteignit l'ordinateur et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de solitude, et de sommeil. Il voulait oublier tout ça.

_XxX_

Le mardi suivant, Lake attendit la fin du cours de Munch avec impatience. Il resta assis le temps que tout le monde ne sorte, mais comme ses amis l'attendaient, il leur fit signe de partir. Ils acquiescèrent, et sans insister le laissèrent tranquil. Casey lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler. Il n'avait pas reparlé depuis samedi. Il le ferait ce soir.  
Il était désormais seul avec son prof. Il descendit de l'estrade, et resta de marbre devant le bureau de Munch. John releva la tête et le regarda sans un mot. Il s'était douté que Lake aurait des questions. En revanche, quand il posa l'article de journal sous son nez, il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse des recherches sur son passé.  
D'abord déconcerté, il finit par sourire, plutôt amusé. Lake ferait vraiment un bon flic. Il avait un esprit vif, et une volonté à toute épreuve.

"Lui aussi faisait parti des crimes sexuels ?" l'interrogea Lake.

"C'est la que nous nous sommes connus." répondit Munch sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et devant le silence de Lake reprit. "C'était un excellent flic. Si il ne t'a pas dit dans quel service il travaillait réellement c'était pour t'épargner toutes les horreurs qui nous entourent Chester. Il t'aimais énormément et me parlais souvent de toi. Il était très fier du garçon que tu était devenu. Et aujourd'hui, il serait encore plus fier." il marqua une pause et continua. "De ce que j'ai pu voir, tu as toutes les qualités pour devenir un bon flic, chester. Tu as le sens de l'observation, tu as la logique, la volonté, l'envie, l'empathie... Et pour ta gouverne, je suis beaucoup plus dur avec les jeunes dont je suis sur, ont un brillant avenir." Sur ces derniers mots, il se leva et S'en alla, mais Lake le retint par le bras.

"Je ne vous ai pas vu à son enterrement."

"J'étais là. Mais loin derrière."

"C'est à cause de ça que vous avez quitté le métier ?"

Munch le regarda longuement et pensa que puisque Lake voulait la vérité alors il valait mieux lui donner. "Oui. Fin à été abattu sous mes yeux. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Pas une seule journée ne passe sans que j'y pense. La seule chose qui me fait tenir est de me dire que j'ai pris la bonne décision pour son assassin. Il voulait que je le tue. Et j'aurais voulu le faire. Mais pourquoi lui faire ce cadeau ? Non je l'ai juste blessé suffisamment pour qu'il survive et maintenant il est dans une prison de haute sécurité, en isolement, sans contact extérieur. Je suis sûre qu'il profite merveilleusement bien de sa vie. " avoua t-il en se libérant de la poigne de Lake pour partir. Il ne chercha pas a le retenir, comprenant ses décisions désormais. Et il l'admirait. Parce que maintenant il pouvait le dire : John Munch avait du courage.


	5. Chapter 5

La soirée arriva plus vite que ne l'aurais imaginé Lake. Il était toujours allongé dans l'herbe, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait voir les étoiles, et que par conséquent, il faisait nuit, il se leva d'un bond et regarda sa montre. 19h40.

Bon sang !

Il regarda ensuite son téléphone, 7 appels en absence. Deux d'Olivia, Trois de Casey, un d'Elliot et un d'Alexandra. Sans compter tous les SMS qui demandaient ou il était ... Et surtout les SMS de Casey qui lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'elle l'attendait à la bibliothèque ...

Il se dépêcha de rentrer sur le campus, il avait déjà 40 minutes de retard pour son cours avec Casey. Son dernier SMS datait de 15 minutes. Peut être qu'elle serait encore là à l'attendre.

5 minutes plus tard, Il entra dans la bibliothèque, complètement essoufflé. Il avait couru à tout hâte a travers la fac pour tenter d'arriver à temps. Mais Casey n'était pas la. Enfin dire qu'elle n'était PLUS là serait plus juste.

Elle était sûrement retournée dans sa chambre. Elle devait énormément lui en vouloir. Il ne s'était pas adressé un mot depuis samedi, et en plus de ça, il lui avait carrément posé un lapin pour le cours qu'elle lui avait gentiment proposé. Quel nul.

Il souffla un bon coup, et frappa deux fois, puis une fois à la porte. C'était sa façon de se démarquer des autres.

Casey et Olivia relevèrent la tête. Elles avaient très bien reconnu la façon de frapper de Lake. Olivia ne dit pas un mot. Casey ne lui avait rien dit en revenant dans la chambre, et elle jugea donc que cela ne la concernait pas. Casey en parlerait quand elle le souhaiterait. Elle prit donc ses cahiers et se leva.

"Je vais voir Alex. J'aimerais qu'elle m'aide pour le cas en droit." Annonça Olivia en se levant.

"Mais j'aurais pu t'aider !" Se vexa Casey en se levant à son tour.

"Je sais bien, Casey." Répondit Olivia en ouvrant la porte et en se retournant pour regarder Son amie une dernière fois, et la laissant ensuite seule, face à Lake.

Il entra la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Casey le regarda le regard sombre. Elle lui en voulait énormément. Toute la journée elle s'était inquiétée ! Mais Monsieur Chester n'avait pas jugé utile de lui répondre ! Ou même de lui adresser la parole depuis samedi ! Et puis ensuite il lui pose un lapin, et vient dans sa chambre comme si de rien était ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

"Casey ... Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir ..."

"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire." coupa durement Casey.

"Mais s'il te plaît ... Donne moi une chance de m'expliquer ..." Continua t-il sans se laisser perturber. "S'il te plaît..."

Il semblait réellement désolé. Ce garçon allait la rendre dingue.

Elle soupira, se rassît et le laissa libre de s'exprimer.

"Avant tout ... Je te demande pardon pour Samedi. Je ne voulais te froisser ... J'aurais du venir te parler avant, j'en suis conscient mais ... Je suis un garçon, et on est pas vraiment toujours logique."

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Mais ne dit rien, elle le laissa continuer.

"Pour aujourd'hui ... Après avoir parler avec Munch ... Je .. Je n'étais pas vraiment bien ... J'avais besoin de solitude et mon téléphone était en silencieux. C'est aussi à cause de ça que je suis resté en solitaire depuis samedi... Il ... Je ... Enfin c'est compliqué Casey, un jour je pourrais t'en parler librement, je te le promet, mais pour le moment ... Tu dois enfin ... Il faut que tu me fasse confiance ... S'il te plaît, fais moi confiance... Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer et quand je suis arrivée tu était déjà parié, ce que je comprends, mais dit moi que vendredi tu acceptes de m'aider , s'il te plaît Casey."

Elle le regarda longuement, au fond des yeux. Puis elle se leva pour se trouver juste à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Je te fais confiance, et je serais là vendredi. Quant au reste, Lake, on oublie. Et le jour ou ton cœur sera prêt à me parler, je serai une fois de plus présente. Tu peux compter sur moi." Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire et le regard à nouveau vert émeraude.

Son cœur se mot à battre si vite à la vue de son regard plein de compassion plutôt que plein de colère qui ne pût s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Merci" souffla Lake en se nichant dans les cheveux de Casey.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras .. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais ... Mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Il se retira de l'étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front.

"À plus tard, Casey." Dit il avec un sourire.

Incapable de répondre, elle le regarda partir de la chambre, non sans un sourire, et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête au juste ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressentit comme un éclair traverser tout son corps au contact des lèvres de Lake contre son front ?

Elle soupira et prit son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Olivia

**Message de Casey,**

**20 h 02 : Tu peux revenir quand tu le veux, mais si tu reviens tard et que je dors, ne marche pas comme une baleine, merci d'avance.**

**Olivia sourit et répondit.**

**Message d'Olivia,**

**20 h 03 : dit donc toi ! Je finit la dissert avec Alex, après on pensait aller manger pizza si tu veux venir ... Comme ça, toi aussi tu deviendra un peu plus baleine et tu me fera concurrence. **

**Message de Casey,**

**20 h 05 : Hum ... Bon ça marche, je prends une douche et j'arrive.**

**Message d'Olivia,**

**20 h 06 : une douche ... Seule je suppose.**

**Cette fois, Olivia était sérieuse dans son message. **

**Message de Casey,**

**20 h 09 : Ben évidemment ... Pourquoi ça ?!**

**Message d'Olivia,**

**20 h 12 : Pour rien, à tout à l'heure.**

**Message de Casey,**

**20 h 14 : Ok. **

"Bah pourquoi est ce que tu lui a dit ça Olivia ?" S'étonna Alex

"Parce qu'elle a 16 ans, et lui 21." Grogna Olivia.

"Et ..."

"Et c'est un coureur de jupon."

"Et ... "

"Et et et rien du tout."

"Olivia ..."

"J'aime beaucoup Lake, vraiment. Mais je sais pas, j'ai peur pour Casey."

Alex sourit et se replongea dans son devoir, sachant très bien qu'Olivia ne voudrait pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

"J'aime bien Esteban." Dit Alex d'un seul coup ce qui cassa le silence.

Olivia grogna quelque chose de quasiment incompréhensible qui voulait simplement dire qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir.

"Il est beau ... Intelligent ... Vraiment très intelligent et très cultivé ... Sexy ... Il a des yeux marrons qui sont waouuuh ! D'ailleurs, des fois il me fais penser à toi."

"Pardon ?!" S'étonna Olivia en relevant la tête.

"Il a le même regard et les mêmes expressions que toi, Olivia."

"Oh. D'accord." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Et puis il est si gentil ..." Poursuivit Alex complètement transit.

"Bon Ok !" Dit Olivia en se levant. "On va manger de suite parce que j'arriverais plus â me concentrer là" grogna Olivia en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alex ricana, elle mourrait de faim. Elle connaissait bien Olivia en fin de compte.

Alex, Casey et Olivia avait passée une bonne soirée. Elles aimaient bien se retrouver entre elles de temps en temps, sans les gars. Ça faisait toujours du bien. Elles avaient même décidé d'aller se balader un peu dans New-York, et décidèrent de rentrer aux alentours de 23 h 00.

Alex regagna sa chambre, laissant Olivia et Casey seule. Elles ne s'adressèrent pas la parole avant d'être dans leur lit.

Le silence avait été lourd jusqu'à maintenant, et Casey ne le supportait plus.

"Je n'ai pas compris Olivia, pourquoi ?" Demanda Casey se tournant vers Olivia malgré la pénombre de la chambre.

"Laisse tomber Casey."

"Hors de questions !" S'emporta t-elle en se relevant et en allumant la petite lampe de chevet. "Tu pense que je coucherai avec lui ... Comme ça !"

Olivia se leva à son tour pour s'assoir sur son lit et faire face à Casey.

"J'aime beaucoup Lake. Mais ... Oh et puis laisse tomber." Dit elle en se recouchant de l'autre côté pour être face au mur.

"Olivia bon sang ... C'est encore toi qui m'a poussé la semaine dernière à passer du temps avec lui et ..."

"Non. Je t'ai demandé de lui filer un coup de mail pour ses cours parce qu'il a confiance en toi. C'est un gars bien Casey. Mais il a 21 ans, tu en à 16 et c'est un coureur de jupon. Je l'aime beaucoup, vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas si il est fait pour toi voilà tout."

"Est ce que par hasard ... Tu serais inquiète pour moi ... ?" Risqua Casey.

Pas de réponse. Casey compris. Pas besoin de réponse de la part d'Olivia, elle avait appris à comprendre Olivia uniquement par ses réactions et cette façon de se refermer sur elle même.

Elle se leva et s'allongera au côté d'Olivia en l'encerclent de ses bras.

"Liv tu es adorable ... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi comme ça ... Je suis assez grande pour affronter le monde extérieur tu sais."

"Si tu le dis." Répondit Olivia en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Casey.

Est ce qu'elle avait seulement idée de ce que c'était de se faire briser le cœur par celui que l'on aime par dessus tout ?

Elle se le demandait, et ça resterait un mystère pour le moment.

De toute façon, Elle ne pourrait pas empêcher Casey de faire ce que bon lui semblait.

Et elle s'endormirent comme ça, chacune dans leurs pensées.

Le reste de la semaine passa relativement vite. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, et nos 6 jeunes étaient de plus en plus réticents à aller jouer sur le terrain dehors.

Ce Week end s'annonçait des plus ennuyeux pensa Casey avec une mine boudeuse en regardant Olivia faire son sac.

"Fff je vais m'ennuyer si je ne peux même plus t'embêter" railla t-elle

"Deux jours, Casey. Ça va passer vite, t'inquiète pas."

Du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait profondément Olivia.

"Ça va aller toi ?" Demanda Casey voyant qu'Olivia n'était pas bien.

"Je ... Oui ça va aller... Je suppose." Répondit vaguement Olivia.

Elle prit son sac, embrassa Casey sur la joue et s'en alla.

"Bon courage, Liv ..." Souffla Casey.

Pourquoi avait-elle un mauvais pressentiment ?

"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews qui font très plaisir à lire :))._**

**_Je vais essayer de vous publier le maximum avant de m'en aller au Mexique pour 10 jours ! _**

**_Alors je profite de mes pauses pour écrire ! _**

**_Bonne lecture :-D_**

* * *

Une fois Olivia parti, la chambre semblait bien vide. Casey jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, 19h38.

Elle soupira. Et nous n'étions que Vendredi soir ...

Bien sur, il y avait le reste de la bande qui lui avait proposé un cinéma mais ... Casey et Olivia avait tissé un lien unique. Et puis elle n'avait aucunement envie d'aller au cinema.

Et même si Olivia avait du mal à montrer ses ressentis, Casey savait qu'elle tenait à elle, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle se demandait bien ou était allé Olivia ce Week-end. Elle n'avait rien dit, et ne semblait pas vraiment emballé. Mais alors pourquoi y aller ? Peut être qu'elle était allée dans sa famille ? Ou un rendez-vous ? Non, elle était persuadée qu'Olivia et Elliot, même s'il ne le savait pas encore, étaient destinés l'un a l'autre. Des anciens amis ? Impossible ! Olivia lui avait dit qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu, et Olivia n'aurais jamais menti.

Arf. Elle lui en parlera quand elle se sentira prête.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Demain elle y verrait plus clair et trouverait sûrement de quoi s'occuper. Elle prit une peluche - qu'Olivia avait gagné durant une fête foraine - et la serra tout contre elle. Et lorsqu'elle commença à s'endormir, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle aurait reconnu cette façon de frapper entre mille. Lake.

Elle se releva, et ouvrit la porte.

"Lake ?"

"Euh oui ... J'avais pas vraiment envi d'aller au cinéma ... Et comme toi non plus ... Je me suis dit que .. Enfin si tu veux bien sur... On pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ?"

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Lake était vraiment mal à l'aise, et on aurait dit qu'il était ... Nerveux ? Il jouait avec ses clés, la tête baissée.

Amusée, elle décida de pousser le vis jusqu'au bout.

"C'est un rencard ?" Demanda t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Il releva la tête, lui aussi amusé désormais, par l'audace de la jeune fille.

"Possible. Mais je n'embrasse jamais au premier rencard." Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Alors vivement le second" rit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il rit lui aussi, plus détendue maintenant. "Alors tu acceptes ?"

"Alors j'accepte. Tu me laisse une minute pour me préparer ?"

Il acquiesça et la regarda, tout souriant, s'en aller dans la salle de bain.

XXxxXxxxXX

Au bout d'une heure de route, elle était devant son ancienne maison. Elle avait une boule à l'estomac. Et surtout, elle se demandait si revenir voir sa mère avait été une bonne idée ?

Parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire endurer, elle restait sa mère ... Et Olivia n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle avait du vivre. Évidemment, ça n'excusait rien, mais ... C'était sa mère. Celle qui lui avait donné la vie après tout, non ?

Elle souffla un grand coup, histoire de se donner du courage, sorti de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison.

La lumière était allumée, sa mère était donc à la maison. Mais dans quel état ? Sa boule à l'estomac reprit de plus belle.

Devait-elle frapper ou non ?

Non, après tout, elle était encore plus ou moins chez elle...

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et prenant son courage a deux mains, entra dans la maison.

XXxxXxxxXX

Lake avait d'abord emmené Casey dîner au restaurant, puis ils avaient décidé de se balader.

Il connaissait par cœur les rues de New-York, et pouvait donc l'emmener dans les plus beaux endroits.

Seulement voilà, selon lui, le plus bel endroit ne se trouvait pas a New-York. Il demanda à Casey si elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le suivre en ayant les yeux bandées.

"Mais tu es fou, Lake !"

"Fais moi simplement confiance. Je t'assure que tu ne le regrettera pas." Répondit-il si sérieusement, que Casey en fut troublée.

"Bon ... Ok ... Mais..."

"Hop hop hop, pas de mais !" Coupa t-il Avec un sourire en passant derrière elle pour lui bander les yeux. Il pouvait sentir son parfum et il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras ... Mais ce n'était pas le moment ! Ressaisit-toi se dit-il a lui même !

Il prit la main de Casey, et l'emmena hors de la ville.

XXxxXxxxXX

La maison était sans dessus dessous. De la vaisselle salle partout dans la cuisine, les meubles étaient si poussiéreux qu'Olivia était certaine que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis son départ.

Il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool partout sur le sol. À vue de nez, Olivia aurait bien dit qu'il y en avait une cinquantaine mais elle était bien loin du compte ... Certaines étaient brisées sur le sol, provoquant du même coup, des éclats de verre partout dans la maison.

Et au milieu du salon ... Serena était là, un verre à la main. Scotch ? Whisky ? Vodka ? Ou peut être même les trois ?

Elle releva la tête et lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Ses yeux rougies par l'alcool. Olivia remarqua tout de suite qu'elle était ivre, et cette fois elle en était sûre, ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de revenir ici. Non pas du tout même.

"Qu'est ce que tu fou là toi !" Demanda Serena la voie dure

"J'étais simplement venue te voir maman... Mais je crois que je vais m'en aller."

"Maman ? Pourquoi tu m'appel comme ça espèce de petite bâtarde !"

Ouch premier poing en plein cœur pour Olivia. Mais c'était loin d'être fini.

"Je t'ai tout donné même la vie ! Et toi tu t'es barré comme une voleuse ! Espèce de petite salope comment ose tu remettre les pieds ici ?!"

"Je ... Maman tu es ivre, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dit ..."

"Je vais t'en foutre des ivres moi !" S'écria Serena en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de sa fille.

Olivia sentit son cœur s'emballer tellement rapidement, qu'une goutte de sueur froide coula tout le long de son dos. Elle reculait au fur et à mesure que sa mère avançait vers elle, mais manque de peau pour Olivia, sa mère avait l'habitude de boire, et ne trébucha pas une seule fois, contrairement à elle qui jonglait entre chaque bouteille vide à reculons.

Une fois contre le mur elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et Serena en profita pour lui mettre un coup de poing monumental à la mâchoire, ce qui la fit tomber à terre.

"Espèce de petite insolente !"

Olivia se releva et se frotta la joue. Elle vit qu'il y avait du sang. Probablement une coupure à cause de la bague qu'avait offert l'ancien fiancé de Serena.

"Je vais m'en aller maman. Et je ne reviendrais plus cette fois." Dit Olivia les jambes tremblantes.

"Tu n'es rien sans moi."

"C'est ce que tu avais réussi a me faire croire jusqu'à maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai des amis, et effectivement, désormais sans eux je ne serais rien. Mais sans toi, maman, ..." Poursuivit Olivia pleine de courage "Sans toi, je suis beaucoup plus heureuse ! J'espérais qu'un jour tout irai mieux entre toi et moi, parce que tu étais ma mère. Peut etre qu'un jour tu arais pu m'aimer ... Mais c'est trop tard maintenant ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Reste ici, avec ton alcool, puisque c'est tout ce qui compte pour toi. Adieu maman." Cracha Olivia avec amertume en voulant partir.

Mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle rattrapa la main de sa fille, et lui mis une gifle qui la fit voler sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

C'est le ventre d'Olivia qui frappa le premier et elle en eut le souffle coupé à Tel point, qu'elle se laissa tomber à terre. Sa mère la rua de coup de pieds et attrapa une des bouteilles qui traînait a terre pour la briser sur le comptoir.

Elle prit le tesson et menaça Olivia. "Tu te prends pour qui, petite putain ?"

Olivia le souffle court se releva par elle ne sait quelle force. Elle était morte de trouille mais fit quand même face à sa mère. Elle resta silencieuse et sa mère s'énerve encore plus en mettant le tesson juste devant son nez. "RÉPONDS MOI." Hurla t-elle

"Pour une fille qui n'a plus de mère à partir de cet instant." Dit Olivia le regard sombre.

Sa mère vit rouge et voulut lui planter le tesson dans le ventre. Mais Olivia l'en empêcha et lui mis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Serena s'étala par terre au milieu de des bouteilles, inconsciente. Merci l'alcool pensa Olivia.

Elle se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber et souleva son tee-shirt pour regarda son ventre. Elle avait déjà un hématome qui faisait son apparition. Bordel.

Elle était toujours essoufflée, mais elle reprendrait ses esprits sur la route. Hors de questions de rester ici une minute de plus. Et hors de questions, un jour, de revenir voir cette femme. Elle n'était plus personne au yeux d'Olivia. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle avait gardé ce rêve secret de voir sa mère l'aimer ... Mais des ce soir ses pieds ont a nouveau touché le sol, et le rêve avait complètement disparu.

Elle remonta dans sa voiture avec difficultés, et prit la direction de la fac.

XXxxXxxxXX

Casey ne savait pas du tout ou elle était. Elle avait toujours les yeux bandés.

Il y avait de l'air, mais plus frais que tout à l'heure.

Elle n'était pas sur du bitume, elle le sentait sous sens pieds. On aurait dit comme ... De l'herbe ? Un parc alors ?

"On y est" annonça Lake, ce qui fit sortir Casey de ses pensées.

Il se faufila derrière elle, et lui dénoua le foulard.

"Oh mon dieu." Sont les seuls mots qui ont bien voulus sortir de la bouche de Casey.

Elle était émerveillée par la vue qu'elle avait sur tout New-York.

Vous savez, quand vous regardez des photos de New-York de nuit, vous êtes souvent rêveur. Et bien la, c'était un million de fois plus magnifique.

On voyait quasiment tout New-York éclairé, cette ville si vivante la nuit. On avait l'impression d'être les maîtres du monde. L'impossible devenait possible. L'irréel devenait réel.

"Le plus beau, ça reste sous la neige." Annonça Lake, ce qui cassa le silence dans lequel ils étaient depuis leur arrivée. "Tu verras cet hiver." Dit il regardant droit devant lui. "... Enfin si tu veux bien sur" ajouta t-il devant le regard perplexe de Casey.

Elle sourit et continua de s'émerveiller devant cette magnifique ville sous ses yeux.

Lake, toujours derrière elle, l'encercla de ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Casey.

Elle en profita pour poser ses mains sur celles de son ami, et se laissa aller tout contre lui, en collant même sa tête contre celle de Lake.

Ils restèrent ainsi le reste de leur soirée.

Quand Lake la ramena jusqu'à sa chambre, il se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui dire au revoir.

À la fois déçue et amusée, Casey fut contente de voir qu'il tenait ses dires.

Il avait passé une excellente soirée au côté de Casey. Elle était drôle, intelligente, mignonne, et il en passait encore ... Elle avait tellement de qualités ... Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner la voir et continuer cette soirée !

Le cœur gonflé à bloc il s'allongea dans son lit, et pensa déjà à demain, ou il espérait passer du temps Avec elle.

Casey était dans le même état. Elle n'arrivait pas a dormir. Elle aurais tant voulu qu'Olivia soit la pour lui raconter et la rendre folle !

Elle sourit rien qu'à la pensée de son amie qui deviendrait grincheuse à l'idée de cette soirée. Et en parlant du loup ...

Un nouveau message : 00 h 13 - Olivia

- Tu es réveillée ?

Message de Casey,

00 h 14 : ouiii justement je pensais à toi ! J'ai quelque chose à te raconter Liv !

Message d'Olivia,

00 h 15 : J'ai besoin de toi Casey

Casey fronça les sourcils, et l'inquiétude s'empara d'elle. Olivia ? Qui demandait son aide ? Qui n'étais même pas curieuse face à l'enthousiasme de Casey ? Ce devait être grave.

Message de Casey,

00 h 16 : Oui, Liv ?

Message d'Olivia,

00 h 18 : Je suis garée à ma place habituelle au parking, viens m'aider s'il te plaît. Ne le dit a personne et viens seule je t'en prie.

Message de Casey,

00 h 18 : Ok, j'arrive immédiatement.

Une fois la réponse de Casey lu, Olivia laissa sa tête retomber sur le siège. Casey était la seule qui pouvait l'aider à marcher. En essayant de sortir de la voiture elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait plus assez de forces.

Casey arriva même pas 5 minutes après. Et quand elle vit l'état dans lequel de trouvait Olivia, l'horreur se peignit sur son visage.

"Oh mon dieu Olivia ! Oli... Li...Liv ..." L'appela t-elle la voie tremblante. "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Il faut que tu vois un médecin !"

"Hors de questions !" S'écria Olivia repoussant Casey qui essayait de l'aider à sortir. "ne me trahis pas Casey, j'ai confiance en toi. Et si tu ne veux pas m'aider alors je me débrouillerais seule !"

Olivia était sur la défensive, le regard sombre. Casey avait l'impression de la revoir comme au premier jour. Il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'Olivia soit a nouveau comme ça, et surtout, qu'elle soit autant blessée ...

"J'ai juste fais une mauvaise chute, ok ?" Mentit-elle

Casey savait très bien que c'était un mensonge, mais elle acquiesça et aida Olivia. Ça ne servait à rien de plus la braquer qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Casey maintint Olivia en ayant passé un de ses bras au dessus de ses épaules, puis l'aida à marcher pour regagner leur chambre.

Dans d'autres circonstance Casey aurait fait une petite blague en disant qu'Olivia pesait une tonne, mais là, la situation était trop grave.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Casey allongea doucement Olivia sur le lit et s'empressa de les enfermer à clef.

Olivia avait du mal à respirer et se tenait le ventre. Casey devait réfléchir et vite.

Ok, bon déjà il fallait nettoyer la plaie au visage.

Elle courut dans la salle de bain, pris une bassine et la remplit d'eau. Elle prit une serviette et du désinfectant, et retourna auprès d'Olivia.

Contre toute attente elle se laissa faire sans un mot. L'eau froide sur son visage lui fit même du bien.

"Liv ... Soulève ton Tee-shirt s'il te plaît."

Olivia rouvrit les yeux et regarda Casey.

"Non ça va aller ... Je me sens déjà mieux, merci Casey."

"Olivia, soit tu me laisse regarder, soit je te garantit que j'appelle quelqu'un." Expliqua Casey calmement mais d'un ton sans appel.

Olivia souffla et enleva ses mains pour que Casey puisse soulever son Tee-shirt.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Olivia avait un hématome énorme tout le long du ventre qui était déjà bleue foncé.

"Mon dieu Olivia ...Qu... Qui t'a fais ça ..."

"Je suis tombée je t'ai dit !"

"A d'autre !" S'énerva Casey

"Bon tu sais quoi ? Fout moi la paix !" S'emporta Olivia en essayant de se relever. Mais Casey l'en empêcha. "Il est hors de question que je te foute la paix comme tu dit ! Tu te rallonges et tu la ferme et tu me laisse te soigner compris ?! Et crois moi que si je dois t'assommer je le ferais sans hésiter ! Tu n'es plus à une bosse près à priori. "

C'était la première fois que Olivia voyait Casey réellement en colère. Elle se rallongea, sans broncher, et laissa Casey s'occuper de son ventre.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle pouvait faire à pars essayer de stopper la douleur en passant de l'eau froide pour calmer l'échauffement des vêtements et de la ceinture de la voiture.

Olivia sursauta quand Casey passa la serviette froide sur son ventre, mais celle ci ne broncha pas. Elle continua pendant plusieurs minutes, et vit qu'Olivia se calmait un peu, elle ne disait plus rien, ses traits étaient moins tirés, et sa respiration se calmait.

Casey trempa la serviette complète dans l'eau froide et la posa délicatement sur le ventre d'Olivia. Elle remonta ensuite la couverture sur son amie pour pas qu'elle n'attrape froid, et de dirigea vers la salle de bain pour vider la bassine.

C'est seulement à ce moment la qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer.

Olivia l'entendait et s'en voulait. Ayant moins mal, elle réussi à se relever. Difficilement, mais elle réussit.

Elle se tenait sur les meuble et le mur pour pouvoir marcher et lorsqu'elle arriva a la salle de bain, elle se maintint sur le pas de la porte.

"Ne pleures pas Casey s'il te plaît ... Ne pleure pas ..."

"Olivia !" S'étonna Casey. Elle essuya ses larmes et alla soutenir Olivia qui avait du mal à rester debout. "Il faut que tu restes allongée !"

"Alors viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures s'il te plaît."

"Ok ok ... Viens ..." Dit Casey en aidant Olivia a aller se recoucher. Elle lui remis la serviette en place, et s'installa à ses côtés.

Au bout de 10 minutes de silence Olivia ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Et elle savait que Casey ne dormait pas non plus. Elle lui caressait la main Avec son pouce pour lui montrer quelle était là, pour elle. Alors Olivia laissa s'échapper les mots qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisé et laissa la vérité éclater dans les oreilles de son amie.

"Mon père a violé ma mère. Je suis le fruit d'un viol."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_contente de voir que vous prenez autant plaisir a lire, que moi, a écrire ! ^^_**

**_voila la suite, qui je l'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos espérance ! _**

* * *

"Je suis un monstre, Casey."

"Non. Loin de là cette idée de toi étant un monstre Olivia." Répondit Casey sans même hésiter une seule seconde. "Tu veux en parler ?" Demanda t-elle après un léger silence et en se tournant vers son amie.

"Il n'y à pas grand chose à dire..."

"Liv ... Est ce que ... Est ce que c'est ta mère qui t'a mise dans cet état, ce soir ?" Demanda Casey hésitante.

Olivia acquiesça, essayant de retenir ses larmes. "Elle ... Elle m'a toujours détestée ... Depuis ma naissance ... Elle me jugeait responsable de tous ses malheurs ... Quand j'ai eu 7 ans, elle a sombré dans l'alcool et là ... Tu sais, quand tu crois que rien ne peux être pire, et bah en fait si. Elle est devenue une loque. Dès qu'elle buvait trop, elle me frappait. Encore et encore. Toujours plus fort. Jamais avec les mains. Je la répugnait trop pour ça. Sauf ce soir."

Casey lâcha la main d'Olivia un instant pour se relever. Elle encercla Olivia de des bras, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"A chacun de mes anniversaires, je soufflais une bougie en cachette. Toujours le même souhait : que ma mère m'aime ..."

"Mais ... Personne ne t'a aidé ?"

"Personne n'était au courant, Casey ... Elle ... À son travail elle était très aimé et très respecté. Elle était une excellente prof. Et puis ... Je n'avais pas d'amis ... Comme ma mère me disait : je n'étais qu'une moins que rien. Puis c'était plus simple, au moins je n'avais pas a répondre aux questions quand j'avais un bleue ou autre."

"Mon dieu ..."

"A mes 14 ans j'ai arrêté de souffler ma bougie .. J'ai perdu espoir ... Je me concentrais sur mes études, je voulais réussir, être une des meilleures pour pouvoir venir ici, et être libre."

"Alors ... Pourquoi ce soir tu ..."

"Parce que je m'étais dit que peut être après m'avoir 'perdue' entre guillemet, elle aurait changé. Mais c'était encore pire. Chaque jour c'est de pire en pire de toute manière."

"Et cet homme ?"

"On ne l'a jamais retrouvé."

Casey resta a nouveau silencieuse. Olivia avait assez parlé pour ce soir. Il valait mieux arrêter de lui poser des questions pour le moment.

"Olivia ... Je ne peux pas imaginer tout ce que tu as vécu, je te l'accorde. Je ne peux pas non plus me mettre à ta place ... Mais ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que tu n'es pas un monstre ... Tu ... Tu es une personne formidable..." Lui avoua Casey

"Mon père est un monstre, et ma mère une alcoolique."

"Tu n'es pas responsable, Olivia."

"Mais peut être que si j'avais ..."

"Non ! Tu n'avais rien demandé a personne ! Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, et ta mère ... C'est ... C'est elle le monstre ! Oui, ce qu'elle a vécu est horrible et je comprends qu'elle en souffre, mais toi Olivia, Tu n'a pas mérité tout ça..."

Elle serra les mains d'Olivia, et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Tu n'étais qu'une enfant Olivia. " Répéta t-elle. "Et tu peux être fière de ce que tu es devenue. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique, intelligente, indépendante, et digne de confiance. Tu es aussi une amie formidable... Je le savais, dès le premier jour, je savais que tu renfermais des blessures au fond de toi. Je n'avais pas imaginé a quel point ça pouvait être horrible, mais je savais que tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Tu as survécu a tout ça ... Tu es restée courageuse, et exemplaire. Tu as toujours fait face à la vie, même si elle se montrait difficile, tu t'en ai sortie, dignement. Tu peux être fière de toi, et moi... Moi je suis fière de te connaître et d'être ton amie ..."

Devant le silence d'Olivia elle reprit "Enfin ... Si ... Si tu me considères comme telle ..."

Les larmes aux yeux, Olivia eut un rictus. "Bien évidemment Casey. Et merci ... De tout ce que tu viens de me dire ... Ça ... Ça me touche ... J'avais tellement peur que tu me vois différemment ... Comme ma mère ..."

"Jamais." La rassura Casey.

Le poids autour du cœur d'Olivia se souleva à l'entente de ses mots. Finalement, elle avait peut être eu raison de lui faire confiance ?

Se sentant bien, elle continua de parler à Casey une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle lui raconta comment sa mère s'était faite violé, sa descente aux enfers ... Comment s'était déroulé sa soirée ... Tous les détails. Même les plus insignifiants.

Olivia détestait parler d'elle, mais pourtant, comme Casey l'écoutait réellement, elle lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait : la vérité.

Désormais Olivia n'était plus seule. Casey était là, et elle le serait toujours pensa t-elle.

Elle avait pût retenir une chose de cette soirée.

On ne choisit peut être pas sa famille, ni ses gènes, ni même son destin ... Mais, on choisit la route a suivre. Elle avait choisit la bonne route, ce soir, c'était une certitude. Olivia Benson enterra à jamais son passé, et se concentra désormais sur son présent.

XxXxXxXxxxxxxXxxXXXXx

Le lendemain matin, Olivia se réveilla avec un énorme poids sur le ventre. Pensant que c'était du aux hématome, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite à la rouquine qui était complètement affalée sur elle.

"Bon sang ... Casey tu pèse une tonne !" Marmonna Olivia en essayant de la pousser en vain. Tans pis pour elle, elle aurait le droit de se réveiller de bonne heure pour un samedi. 8h43. Elle allait faire la tronche pensa Olivia en rigolant par avance.

Elle utilisa son bras libre pour secouer Casey. "Hey réveilles toi ... Je ne peux pas bouger ..."

Casey grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais ne bougea par pour autant.

"Réveilles toi la grosse ! Tu m'étouffe !"

"Je suis pas grosse !" Marmonna t-elle en se retournant, ce qui libéra Olivia.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais lorsqu'elle laissa s'échapper un petit cri de douleur, Casey releva la tête.

"Tout va bien ?!" S'enquit-elle

"Oui ... Oui... C'est juste que j'avais réussi a oublier ..."

"Je vais aller acheter de la pommade pour les bleues ce matin. Ça va te soulager." Dit Casey en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mouilla la serviette avec de l'eau bien fraîche, et revint près d'Olivia pour lui passer à nouveau sur le ventre.

Elle sursauta face a la différence de température, mais ne dit rien.

"Finalement... C'est pas si mal ..."

"De quoi donc ?" Demanda Casey en regardant Olivia. Mais celle ci regardait le plafond.

"D'avoir quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Une personne sur qui compter."

Casey sourit, et se releva. "Bon tu m'attends là, je vais me laver, et chercher ta pommade. Ça marche ?"

"Casey, je suis pas handicapée, et j'ai pas l'intention de rester enfermée ici, j'ai trop souvent du rester enfermée et je n'ai pu l'intention de continuer ..."

Après une minute de réflexion, Casey donna sa main a Olivia. "Allez, viens, je vais t'aider."

Elle sourit, attrapa la main a Casey, et la remercia silencieusement, du plus profond de son cœur, d'être entré dans sa vie.

XxXxXxxx

/ 1 mois plus tard. /

Olivia allait beaucoup mieux, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop forcer au risque de souffrir. De toute manière, elle s'essoufflait très vite si elle forçait trop.

Noël approchait. Dans très exactement 16 jours. Mais le plus important aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Casey.

Personne n'était au courant, elle ne l'avait pas dit. Seule Olivia le savait, puisqu'elle l'avait vu sur sa carte d'identité. Si Casey n'en avait pas parlé, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Alors Olivia garda le silence, mais décida tout de même d'aller faire les boutiques - chose qu'elle déteste - pour trouver un cadeau pour son amie.

Des vêtements ? Trop banal. Des bijoux ? Mouais, il y a mieux dans la vie que du bling bling. Et puis ce n'est pas le genre de Casey. Un livre peut être ? Pourquoi pas ... Mais ça reste simpliste...

Olivia voulait quelque chose d'original. Quelque chose d'unique. Et lorsqu'elle passa devant cette vitrine en plein centre de New-York, elle savait. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Heureuse de sa trouvaille, elle retourna a la fac, prenant soin de cacher l'objet dans son sac.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Casey était la, en train de réviser.

Olivia l'embrassa sur la joue, et posa son sac sur le lit.

"T'en a pas marre d'être toujours dans tes bouquins ?" Demanda Olivia.

"A vrai dire ... Non." Répondit Casey avec un sourire.

"Au fait ! Avec Lake, s'en ai ou ?"

"Je ne sais pas ... On ne s'est pas vraiment retrouvé depuis cette soirée ..."

"Ah ..." Répondit simplement Liv, ne sachant que répondre d'autre. Elle se leva et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir le cadeau de Casey.

Elle lui posa, au dessus de son livre et cette dernière releva la tête.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Je ... C'est ton anniversaire ... Je l'ai vu sur ta carte d'identité il y a quelques mois ... Et je tenais a t'offrir quelque chose alors ..."

"Ah." Répondit-elle tout simplement. "Et bien merci." Continua t-elle en déballant le paquet soigneusement emballé par Olivia.

Elle regarda la petite boîte en bois, et ouvrit le couvercle.

Une douce mélodie se fit entendre, et a l'intérieur de la boîte, il y avait une photo du petit groupe; Elliot, Chester, Alexandra, Esteban, Olivia et elle. Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux. C'était une boîte a musique magnifique, faite a la main avec de superbes finitions.

Casey laissa échapper une larmes. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une deuxième, puis une troisième...

Elle referma la boîte et courut jusque dans la salle de bain, et s'enferma.

Olivia ne savait que faire. C'était la première, depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, que Casey réagissait de la sorte. Prise entre le sentiment de culpabilité et celui de rejet, Olivia décida tout de même d'aller frapper à la porte de salle de bain.

"Casey ... Ouvres moi s'il te plaît..."

"Laisse moi, Olivia."

"Mais ..."

"Va t-en !"

C'était a ne plus rien y comprendre. Elle s'était démené pour lui trouver un beau cadeau pour lui faire plaisir, lui montrer qu'elle comptait pour elle et au lieu de ça, elle avait provoqué l'effet complètement inverse de ce qu'elle espérait.

Pire encore, Casey avait l'air de lui en vouloir et lui demander de partir ? Très bien !

Olivia prit son sac, son manteau, et s'en alla, prenant soin de claquer la porte pour que Casey l'entende bien.

Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Aussi, la seule chose qu'elle trouva a faire, c'était d'aller courir.

Alors elle courut. Encore et encore. Au bout de 20 minutes elle était essoufflée mais refusait de s'arrêter. Alors elle continua a courir, encore et toujours plus vite. Jusqu'à ce moment ou sa vision devint trouble. Elle se stoppa net. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et sans même qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

"Olivia !" S'écria Elliot en courant vers elle.

Jusque la, il l'avait observé et il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Seulement, il avait jugé qu'il valait mieux la laisser se défouler avant d'aller lui parler.

Il n'aurait pas du ! Pensa t-il en son fort intérieur.

Il arriva a sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Elle respirait, c'était une bonne chose.

Il la souleva, prenant soin de bien la tenir pour pas qu'elle ai du mal à respirer, et l'emmena le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière s'occupa d'elle immédiatement, laissant Elliot dehors. Il en profita pour prendre son téléphone, et envoya un SMS a Casey.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey était toujours recroquevillée sur elle même quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Probablement Olivia qui voulait savoir si elle allait un peu mieux.

Elle connaissait suffisamment Olivia pour savoir que même en colère, - parce qu'elle était vraisemblablement en colère pour avoir claquer la porte aussi fort en partant - elle continuait de rester inquiète pour ses amis.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et ouvrit sa messagerie. Elliot ?

Aussitôt elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le message.

**Message d'Elliot **

**11 h 32 : Casey ... Viens vite a l'infirmerie Sil te plait Olivia a fait un malaise... **

Elle se releva immédiatement, et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Elle arriva complètement essoufflée, et se jeta dans les bras d'Elliot. Elle avait encore les yeux rougies, et Elliot se doutait bien qu'il s'était passe quelque chose.

"Mon dieu Elliot qu'est ce qu'elle a ?! Ce n'est pas trop grave ?" Demanda Casey complètement paniquée.

"Hey Casey respire ... Reprends ton souffle ... Doucement ... Voilà ..." Lui répondit-il en la faisant s'asseoir. "Ça va aller ... Elle courrait puis d'un coup elle s'est écroulée ... Je sais pas encore ce qu'elle a mais ..."

Il fut coupé par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait, laissant place à l'infirmière. Elle nota les yeux rouges de Casey et l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Elliot. Elle conclut que c'était ses plus proches amis.

"Olivia va aller mieux. Elle a fait une petite chute de tension, mêlée à la fatigue, et a l'effort physique ... Il faut absolument qu'elle se repose. Elle est réveillée là, vous pouvez aller la voir." Dit l'infirmière. "Néanmoins ..." Poursuit-elle en stoppant Casey et Elliot déjà près a aller retrouver leur amie ""Ma porte est toujours grande ouverte, si un jour vous en ressentez le besoin." Dit elle en regardant droit dans les yeux Casey.

Sans demander son reste, elle rentra dans la chambre et se précipita au chevet d'Olivia.

"Liv ..." Souffla Casey en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de son amie. "Je suis désolée Liv ... Vraiment désolée ... Je ..."

"C'est rien Casey."

"J'ai été vraiment stupide ..."

"Casey ! S'il te plaît ... Arrêtes de t'en vouloir ... Écoutes... je peux sortir de là que ce soir..." grimaça Olivia détestant se retrouver forcée de rester a l'infirmerie. "...donc on en parle ce soir, Ok ?"

"Ok ..." Concéda Casey avec un léger sourire. Olivia sourit à son tour et se pencha pour embrasser Casey sur la joue et lui chuchoter un "Je t'aime" a l'oreille suffisamment bas pour qu'il n'y ai qu'elle qui l'entende.

Cette fois elle se mit a sourire, mais un vrai sourire, de joie, de bonheur, d'amitié retrouvée.

"Je te laisse avec ton sauveur" dit Casey en faisant un clin d'œil a Olivia, puis s'en alla en sautillant.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas fait confiance ce matin ? Elle même ne comprenait pas. Elle croyait jusqu'à maintenant avoir une totale confiance en Olivia ?

Peut être que parfois les blessures passées, sont encore si forte, que même la confiance ne suffit pas a les apaiser.

Elliot regardait Olivia. Elle s'était assise dans le lit, dos au mur.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois depuis qu'il avait passé cette porte. Son regard était tellement intense qu'Olivia se sentait rougir.

Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble le soir, sur le terrain. Au début ils s'amusaient simplement a jouer, et puis Olivia avait finalement accepté à plusieurs reprises de sortir, d'aller manger un morceau, marcher, vit un film... Elle aimait vraiment la compagnie d'Elliot, mais jusqu'à maintenant elle avait refoulé tous ses sentiments par peur. Peur qu'il disparaisse du jour au lendemain comme son premier amour. Peur que ça ne fonctionne pas, et qu'elle le perde aussi en tant qu'ami. Peur, tout simplement; peur de l'aimer.

Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

"Tu m'as fais peur" lui avoua t-il

"Je sais. Je suis désolée."

"Liv..." Souffla t-il en posant son front contre celui d'Olivia. "Ne me fais plus ça ... Jamais"

Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse au contact d'Elliot, et elle ferma les yeux.

"Tu comptes pour moi, plus que tu ne le crois..." Continua t-il. "Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ..."

"Toi aussi, El ..."

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, pour le moment plus rien n'existait, ils étaient seuls. "Tu comptes pour moi... Vraiment"

Et cette barrière qu'Olivia avait mise autour de son cœur, de brisa par le simple toucher d'Elliot.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, attrapa la main qu'Olivia avait posé sur sa joue, et approcha ses lèvres de celle d'Olivia.

Ils eurent a peine le temps de s'effleurer que le claquement de la porte les sépara instantanément.

Ils étaient gênés l'un comme l'autre, et l'infirmière sourit face à ces deux jeunes.

"Euh ... Je .. Je vais aller dire aux autres que tu vas mieux et euh on se voit plus tard, ok ?" Bafouilla Elliot en se levant rapidement pour s'en aller.

Olivia, aussi gênée que lui, trouva le moyen de sourire face au grand Elliot Stabler complètement déstabilisé. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne pensait pas voir un jour, c'était ça.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie un grand sourire aux lèvres. Depuis le premier jour il savait très bien qu'il en était tombé amoureux, mais il savait aussi qu'Olivia cachait de grande souffrance, et c'était pour cette unique raison qu'il n'avait rien tenté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas prévu, mais il avait eu si peur ...

Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, mais il l'avait fait, enfin, plus ou moins... En tout cas, elle n'avait pas essayé de le repousser, au contraire.

Est ce qu'Olivia benson se sentait prête à se laisser aimer ?

Il soupira, après tout il verrai bien !

C'est avec le cœur remplit d'amour qu'il prit la direction de la chambre de Casey.

L'infirmière sourit a son tour, et regarda Olivia. "Il est plutôt beau garçon."

"Je trouve aussi." Concéda Olivia avec un sourire.

Elle regarda le plafond et repensa a ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elliot Stabler. Il avait voulut l'embrasser. Et a sa grande surprise elle n'avait même pas eu de mouvement de recul. Non bien au contraire, elle en avait eu envie elle aussi.

Est ce qu'aujourd'hui elle était prête a aller de l'avant ? Et a nouveau croire en l'amour ?

Il est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait avoué son passé a Casey il y a un mois, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. L'étau autour de son cœur était desserré, mais ... Mais mais mais, toujours des mais.

Après tout, elle verrait bien ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Elle sourit a nouveau, et repensa a ce moment ou elle avait senti son cœur battre a la chamade.

XxXXXxXxxxX

"Hey Casey !" L'appela Elliot en entrant dans la chambre. Elle se retourna et lui sourit, elle avait la boîte a musique dans ses mains.

"Waw elle est belle ..." Dit il en s'approchant. Il la regarda de plus près, et l'ouvrir pour écouter la mélodie. Quand il vit la photo, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

Lake tenait Casey par les bras; qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, Esteban et Alex faisaient des grimaces - c'était bien digne d'eux ça ... Et il y avait lui et Olivia ... Olivia dans ses bras, joue contre joue, tout souriant. C'était une photo vraiment magnifique.

Il n'y en avait qu'une de prise ce jour la, et c'est Olivia qui l'avait conservé. Il comprenait pourquoi maintenant.

"C'est un cadeau d'Olivia." Lui avoua Casey, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

"C'est un beau cadeau." Il hésita puis lui demanda quand même. "En quel honneur ..?"

"Mon anniversaire ..."

"Oh ! Bon anniversaire Casey ... Désole je ne savais pas ..."

"Personne ne le savait. Olivia non plus, enfin si. Enfin non, enfin c'est compliqué ! Elle l'avait vu sur ma carte d'identité."

"Ah. Tu ne veux pas que ça se sache je suppose."

"C'est ... Compliqué."

"Hum je vois. Mais si jamais tu as besoin ..."

"Je sais. Merci Elliot."

"Mais de rien !" Lui dit il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

"Tu m'a l'air de très bonne humeur toi."

"Moi ?! Je ... Non pas plus que d'habitude ! Juste heureux qu'Olivia n'ai rien de grave." Mentit-il. "Et toi avec Lake ça va ?" Ajouta Elliot pour dévier la conversation.

"Ne change pas de sujet Elliot. Je répondrai a ta question quand tu auras répondu a la mienne."

Merde. Loupé.

Il soupira et passa une main sur sa nuque. "Je ... Olivia et moi on ... On s'est embrassé ... Enfin plus ou moins ..."

"Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu !" S'écria Casey avec un grand sourire

"Du calme Casey ! C'était pas vraiment un baiser ... On s'est juste effleuré... L'infirmière est entrée à ce moment la ..."

"Quand bien même ! C'est génial !"

Il sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son amie. Bien sûre que c'était génial.

"Et toi alors ?" Demanda t-il curieux.

"Et bien ... Depuis cette fameuse soirée tous les deux ... On fais nos cours ensemble les mardis et vendredis mais rien de plus ... Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ..."

"Il a peut être peur."

"Peur ?! Lake ?"

"Hum hum" acquiesça Elliot. "Je ne connais pas beaucoup son passé, mais je sais qu'il a beaucoup souffert alors je pense qu'il est méfiant ..."

"Comme tout le monde."

"Comme tout le monde." Approuva t-il.

Elle soupira. "Tu voudrais pas essayer de lui parler ...?"

"J'aime pas vraiment me mêler de ce genre d'histoire ..."

"Je comprends." Répondit-elle, déçue.

"Écoutes, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Merci, El !"

Ils se sourirent, et ensemble, allèrent chercher leurs amis pour les prévenir pour Olivia.

XXxxXXXXXxxxXxX

La journée était enfin finie. Elle avait été d'une lenteur ... Pour Olivia qui était coincé à l'infirmerie, pour Elliot qui s'impatientait de se retrouver avec elle, pour Casey qui aurait voulu que Lake vienne lui parler ... Et Lake qui ne savait pas comment aller parler à Casey ...

Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait comme si de rien n'était durant le mois qui venait de passer ... Il avait prit peur, il se l'était avoué, mais comment l'avouer à Casey ? Est qu'elle comprendrait ?

Il faudrait bien l'affronter un jour ou l'autre de toute façon ...

En fait, la journée n'avait été bonne que pour Alex et Esteban. Hormis l'inquiétude pour Olivia, ils avaient passé un excellent moment tous les deux. Ils étaient attachés l'un a l'autre mais voulaient prendre leur temps. Alors ils en étaient toujours au stade "amitié."

Mais pour le moment ça leur convenait a l'un, comme a l'autre. Alors tout allait bien.

Elliot était parti chercher Olivia a l'infirmerie. Il la tenait par la taille pour l'aider a marcher, mais aucuns des deux n'osaient prononcer un seul mot.

"Merci d'être venu me chercher, sinon elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé sortir !" Grimaça Olivia.

"De rien, Liv."

Le silence était a nouveau présent. Et une fois devant la porte de la chambre d'Olivia, Elliot lui attrapa la main, la retourna et la plaque contre le mur.

Il s'approcha et frotta son nez contre celui d'Olivia. "Liv ..."

"El..."

Il posa ses mains autour de la taille d'Olivia, et une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle, sentent son cœur a nouveau battre. Il la serra tout contre lui plaça une main sur la joue d'Olivia, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il l'embrassait tendrement, mais Olivia répondit vite a son baiser, jusqu'à l'approfondir en posant ses mains sur la nuque d'Elliot.

Elle ne pensait pas un jour connaître a nouveau ce sentiment. Ce besoin de l'autre contre elle, sa présence, son sourire, sa voix, ses baisers ...

Ils auraient pu rester comme ça encore longtemps, mais un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer si vite, qu'Olivia se cogna contre le mur.

"Aie ..." Grogna cette dernière en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

"Euh ne vous dérangez pas pour moi... Olivia je vois que tu vas mieux ... Je suis content."

"Merci, Lake."

Il sourit, puis son visage redevint grave "Casey est là ?" Demanda t-il incertain de la réponse.

"Hum oui bien sur, attends j'ouvre je pose mon sac, et je te laisse avec elle."

"Merci ..."

"Mais, deux choses avant."

"Oui ?"

"Arrêtes de jouer au con avec elle, Lake. Et c'est son anniversaire."

"Ok..."

"Et tu sais, je suis sérieuse, je tiens a elle."

"Je te le promet, Olivia. Et je suis désolé pour ce dernier mois ... J'avais beaucoup de chose en tête."

"Pas de problème, je comprends."

"Tu veux bien attendre 5minutes ? Enfin retient Casey je reviens !" Dit il en partant en courant.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et Casey lui sauta dessus. Elle pût voir aussi que son amie avait installé la boîte a musique sur le bord de la fenêtre ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

"Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Livi !"

Olivia rigola. Le matin même Casey lui demandait de partir, et la, on aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus la lâcher. Et ce qu'elle avait appris ?

Et bien tout simplement que l'amitié était merveilleuse, et qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se séparer de Casey.

"Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler ..."

"Qui ça ?" S'étonna Casey en se reculant d'un pas pour regarder Olivia.

"C'est ..."

"... Lake." Coupa Casey en le voyant rentrer dans la chambre.

Voilà, pour le moment, je m'arrête la ! Et oui, VACANCES oblige !

j´espere que ça vous plaît toujours autant !

À bientôt, pour de nouvelles surprises !


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia referma la porte doucement les laissant seuls. Elle espérait vraiment que tout allait s'arranger entre ces deux là.

Elle était fatiguée de les voir malheureux l'un comme l'autre.

Elle souffla et se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Rapidement elle reconnut la chaleur des bras d'Elliot et se laissa aller tout contre lui.

"Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça ..." Avoua t- elle.

"Ça tombe bien, parce que maintenant je n'ai plus l'intention de te laisser partir ... Jamais..."

Elle sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres .

"Viens... "

XxxXxXx

Ils étaient là, l'un face a l'autre. Elle, en colère, lui l'air si désolé. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle lui en veuille. A sa place il réagirait de la même manière.

"Casey ... Je ..."

"Tu es désolé. Comme d'habitude."

Il resta muet, alors elle poursuivit. "La dernière fois, tu avais fait pareil Lake. Dès que quelque chose te tracasse, tu t'enfui ! Tu te renferme et tu m'ignores !"

Que répondre, elle avait raison ...

"Et ça me blesse !" Finit-elle par lâcher les larmes dans les yeux. "Tu ... On avait passé une soirée merveilleuse ... T'a pas le droit de faire ça ... T'a pas le droit ... Non t'a pas le droit ..."

Elle était désormais tournée face a la fenêtre, les bras croisé comme pour se réchauffer.

Alors il avança un peu, et lui tendit le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait caché jusqu'à présent derrière son dos.

"Je sais que j'ai pas assuré Casey... Je te demande pardon ... Mais si tu veux bien me laisser une chance, une dernière chance ... Une toute petite chance ... Laisse moi te prouver que je peux devenir quelqu'un de bien ... Pour toi ... Je veux devenir assez bien pour être avec toi, Casey..."

Elle le regarda, le visage noyé par les larmes. Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire oui. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'aimer, vivre quelque chose avec lui, être heureuse. Mais ça, elle ne le pouvait pas. Aujourd'hui elle s'était rappelé la promesse qu'elle avait faite l'année passée.

Elle ne pouvait pas aimer. Elle ne pouvait pas...

"Je ne peux pas... on ne peut pas... Pardonnes moi..."

Elle lui donna son bouquet de fleurs et s'en alla en courant.

Il jeta les fleurs sur le lit et se mît a lui courir après. "Casey ! Attends je t'en prie !"

Dans le couloir, Esteban et Alex n'avait rien loupé de la sortie de Casey. Ils étaient venus chercher leurs amis pour passer une soirée sympathique,

Mais apparemment ... Ça risquait d'être dur.

Esteban retint Lake au moment ou il passait a son niveau, et Alex courut après Casey.

"Lâche moi Esteban !" Hurla Lake en se débattant. "Lâche moi je te dit !"

"Calme toi bordel ! Ça sert à rien d'aller la voir pour le moment !"

"Mais de quoi je me mêle !"

"Hey qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Intervint Elliot.

Lui et Olivia avait tout entendu, la chambre d'Elliot n'étant pas loin.

"Putain ESTEBAN LÂCHE MOI !"

"Lake calme toi, Esteban va te lâcher mais calme toi ..." Dit Elliot en regardant Esteban qui lâcha Lake lentement.

"Je l'ai perdue ..." souffla t-il.

Il se laissa tomber a terre complètement impuissant, complètement perdu, complètement brisé.

Elliot s'agenouilla face a Lake et l'aida a se relever.

"Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre et tu nous expliquera."

Esteban les aida, et fit un signe de tête dans la direction ou était partie les filles pour qu'Olivia sache ou aller. Sans demander son reste elle s'en alla en courant.

"Melle Benson !" Se fit entendre. "Si je vous ai laissé sortir, ce n'est pas pour vous revoir dans la soirée !" Blâma l'infirmière.

"Je ... Désolé mais je ..."

"Allez retrouver votre amie. Mais ... Comme je lui ai dit tout a l'heure, si l'un d'entre vous a besoin ..."

"Merci !" Répondit Olivia en reprenant sa course.

XxxXXxxx

"Casey ! Attends moi, Casey bon sang !" S'époumonait Alex. Heureusement pour elle, elle était plus rapide et rattrapa Casey assez rapidement.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et la retourna. Casey se laissa complètement aller, et se jeta sur Alex pour s'accrocher a son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

D'abord complément déconcertée, Alex se reprit rapidement et serra Casey en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Ça va aller ... Calme toi ... Tout va bien ... Je suis la ..."

Elle lui laissa quelques minutes pour se calmer, et desserra son étreinte.

Il y avait encore quelques larmes sur le visage de Casey et Alex s'empressa de lui sécher.

"Casey ... Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça."

"Je suis désolée."

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Rien ..."

"Casey..."

"J'ai besoin d'être seule" souffla Casey en se détachant d'Alex pour s'en aller.

Mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit Olivia arriver complètement essoufflé, et surtout apeurée. Elle pouvait le lire sur son visage. Alex n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais elle se sentait soulagée par la présence d'Olivia. Elle avait eu peur de ne pas être a la hauteur pour Casey, mais avec Olivia, elle se sentait plus forte.

Olivia couru dans la direction de Casey pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Cas ... Je suis désolée ..."

"Désolé de quoi ?" Demanda Casey toujours nichée contre Olivia.

Alex les rejoignit et encercla Casey a son tour, en lui frottant délicatement le dos.

"De l'avoir fait venir..."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Ni de la sienne d'ailleurs ..."

Olivia fonça les sourcils et regarda Alex qui lui fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus.

"Euh viens Casey, allons dans notre chambre, on va en parler."

"Non... J'ai besoin d'air ..."

"Ok" concéda Olivia en enlevant son sweet a l'effigie de l'université. "Mais tu met ça sur toi." Ordonna t- elle a Casey qui était en Tee-shirt.

"Et toi ?! Tu vas attraper froid alors que tu as déjà passé ton après midi a l'infirmerie et ..."

"Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de toi !" Coupa t-elle durement. "Tu es gelée. Alors soit tu enfile ça, soit je te ramène a la chambre par la peau du dos."

A contre cœur Casey enfila le sweet d'Olivia et ne dit plus un mot. Alex était étonné de l'influence que pouvait avoir Olivia sur la plus jeune, mais ne fit aucunes remarques.

Elles étaient toutes les trois assises, sans un mot, a regarder l'horizon.

XXxxxXXXXXx

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Lake ?" Demanda Elliot.

Lake était complètement abattu. Assis sur le lit, tête baissée, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur. Il avait perdu Casey. Il était sur que désormais, plus rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux, jamais.

Il ne connaîtrait plus la joie de la prendre dans ses bras, de passer ces instants magiques a ses côtés. Bon sang il aimerait tellement revenir un mois en arrière ! Juste pour revivre ce moment, cette soirée, son sourire ...

Il soupira et laissa échapper ces mots si difficile a prononcer.

"Je l'aime."

Elliot et Esteban se regardèrent, la situation risquait de devenir difficile prochainement.

"Et ... Et elle ?" Demanda Esteban pas sûre que c'était la meilleure chose a demander, cependant Lake resta calme et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. "Je le croyais ..."

"Lake on va pas pouvoir t'aider si tu ne nous en dit pas plus." Lâcha Elliot qui commençait a perdre patience. Bon sang, il détestait voir Lake se comporter comme un légume.

Il soupira, et commença a expliquer tout ce qu'il c'était passé entre lui et Casey.

XxxXxXx

"IL NEIGE !" S'émerveilla Alex quand quelques flocons commencèrent a tomber. Elle se releva brusquement et répéta "il neige, il neige !"

Il neigeait de plus en plus fort, et l'herbe commençait déjà a devenir blanche.

"Oh mon dieu Alex !"

"Quoi ?"

"Mais il neige !" Se moqua Olivia.

Casey éclata de rire devant la tête d'Alex.

"Vous êtes bêtes." Finit-elle par dire.

Alex et Olivia sourirent. Elles arriveraient peut être a quelque chose finalement.

Alex avait même une brillante idée. Brillante ? Pas sûre venant d'une blonde.

Elle attrapa un peu de neige et la fourra dans le sweet de Casey qui se releva brusquement.

"Tu vas me le payer !" Hurlait cette dernière en exerçant une espèce de danse bizarroïde pour enlever la neige.

Alex et Olivia était morte de rire. Olivia se tenait même le ventre en écoutant Casey les maudit de tout son cœur.

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit cette sensation froide sur sa joue elle se stoppa.

Non, ce n'était quand même pas ce qu'elle pensait ?!

Et bien si ! Casey lui avait bien envoyé une boule de neige en plein dans la face !

"T'es vache ! T'a mon sweet en plus !"

"C'est toi la vache ! Regarde comme je flotte la dedans !" Dit-elle en montrant le sweet d'Olivia, ce qui lui valut une boule de neige en pleine face a son tour.

"Hum c'est parti tout seul." Dit Olivia en haussant les épaules.

Alex n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait. Casey et Olivia se regardèrent et eurent la même idée.

Après tout, c'est Alex qui avait commencé, non ?

Olivia arriva en courant sur elle et la plaqua au sol pendant que Casey en profitait pour lui remplir son pull de neige.

Alex hurlait, et Casey et Olivia riaient aux éclats jusqu'a ce qu'un raclement de gorge les firent redescendre sur terre.

XxXXXxXxXxXx

"Allez viens." Dit Elliot une fois que Lake eut terminé de vider son sac.

"Non j'ai pas envie de bouger ..."

"Viens je te dit !"

Esteban ne comprenait pas non plus, mais suivit Elliot lui aussi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, ils étaient émerveillés eux aussi. Le sol était blanc.

On aurait dit de la moquette.

Lake sourit malgré lui. Il pensa quasi immédiatement a Casey ...

**_#####_**

**_ Flashback de leur dernier rendez-vous_**

**_"Le plus beau, ça reste sous la neige." Annonça Lake, ce qui cassa le silence dans lequel ils étaient depuis leur arrivée. "Tu verras cet hiver." Dit il regardant droit devant lui. "... Enfin si tu veux bien sur" ajouta t-il devant le regard perplexe de Casey._**

**_Elle sourit et continua de s'émerveiller devant cette magnifique ville sous ses yeux._**

**_#####_**

Il était complément perdu dans ses pensées. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle a Casey. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il devait lui parler ... Il ne pouvait pas la perdre ... Ne serai-ce comme amie ... Elle était trop important dans sa vie.

Elle avait prit une trop grande importance dans son cœur.

Le froid dans sa nuque le sortit de ses pensées.

Elliot se retenait de rire face au geste d'esteban.

Il avait jeté une boule de neige pile au dessus de son col.

Lake se retourna lentement; le regard noir, mais Esteban garda son petit sourire en coin, une boule de neige prête a être jeté dans sa main.

Lake le regarda droit dans les yeux puis fixa un point derrière Esteban qui l'intrigua.

Il se retourna et Lake en profita pour attraper de la neige et lui lancer en pleine poire quand il se retourna a nouveau.

Cette fois c'est Lake qui avait un sourire en coin. Elliot rigolait, mais se stoppa d'un coup quand Esteban lui lança une boule de neige.

"Ça t'apprendra a rigoler, Stabler"

"Ok. Tu vas me le payer Retsilloh !"

A leur tour, ils se laissèrent aller a des jeux enfantins. Ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser, d'oublier, de respirer, de vivre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Olivia, Casey et Alex se relevèrent lentement se sentent assez stupide.

"Melle Benson, vous avez déjà passé toute l'apres midi dans mon infirmerie, vous avez l'intention de revenir demain avec une grippe ou je ne sais quoi ? En Tee shirt de ce temps là ! Mais enfin, qu'avez vous dans la tête ?" Demanda l'infirmière

"C'est a dire que ..."

"Si je vous ai laissé sortir, c'était a condition de vous reposer, Olivia."

"C'est ma faute." Intervient Casey. "J'ai ... Elle m'a donné son pull pour que je n'attrape pas froid et ..."

"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, melle Novak. Toutes les deux..." Dit elle a l'intention d'Olivia et Alex. "... Allez vous mettre au chaud. Quant a Casey, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez a l'infirmerie."

"Pourquoi ... ?" Demanda Casey inquiète.

"S'il vous plaît, Casey."

Après une hésitation, Casey suivit l'infirmière, se retournant une dernière fois pour regarder ses deux amies.


	10. Chapter 10

"Pourquoi est ce que je dois vous suivre ?" Demanda Casey après plusieurs minutes de silence.

L'infirmière se retourna et observa Casey a la dérobée tout en continuant de marcher.

"Tu n'es pas obligée. Je voudrais simplement parler avec toi."

"Parler de quoi ?"

Cette fois ci elle se retourna et fit face a Casey.

"C'est ton anniversaire, n'est ce pas ?"

Casey se recula d'un pas et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage.

"Je suis au courant de tout Casey, j'ai lu ton dossier médicale et ..."

"Je vais retourner auprès de mes amis maintenant." Coupa Casey en se retournant pour faire demi tour

"Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé !" Poursuivit l'infirmière en suivant Casey. "Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est uniquement la leur ! Casey ..." Dit-elle en lui attrapant la main pour la stopper dans son élan. "Tu-n'es-pas-responsable" insista t-elle.

Les larmes commençaient a piquer les yeux de Casey et elle préféra baisser la tête.

"Ils sont morts pour être venu a mon anniversaire ..."

"Ils sont morts parce qu'ils avaient amené de l'alcool et qu'ils ont voulu prendre le volant. Ils sont morts pour ne pas avoir voulu que tu appel leur parent ou même avoir choisit de rester chez toi. Ils sont morts parce qu'ils étaient jeunes et que quand nous sommes jeunes nous sommes stupides."

"Il venait d'avoir son permis ... J'aurais du me douter ... J'aurais du savoir qu'il voudrait conduire ... J'AURAIS DU PRENDRE SES CLÉS OU MÊME L'EMPÊCHER DE PARTIR !" S'emporta Casey laissant les larmes couler librement. "Je les ai laissé partir, tous les 4. Alors qu'ils avaient bu ! Et ils ont foncés dans un mur. Ma meilleur amie, son petit ami, mon ami d'enfance, et mon copain. Ils sont tous morts parce que j'avais 16ans."

"Je te le répète, Casey. Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Elle secoua la tête négativement. "J'ai même pas été fichue d'aller au cimetière leur dire au revoir ... J'ai pas pu ... Chaque jour, pas un seul jour ne passait sans que j'y pense ... Alors j'ai décidé de venir ici... Et j'ai rencontré Olivia ... Puis Alex, Elliot, Esteban et ... Lake ... Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais bien ... Mais aujourd'hui tout est revenu ..."

"Tu ne peux pas te priver du bonheur auquel tu as le droit parce qu'ils sont morts Casey ... Rien ne pourra changer ce qu'il s'est passé cette soirée la, et tu mettra probablement beaucoup de temps avant de t'en remettre complètement, et c'est compréhensible d'ailleurs ! Mais, en aucun cas, en aucun cas tu dois penser que tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureuse ... Avec Lake par exemple ..."

"Je ne peux pas ... J'ai pas le droit ... J'avais ... J'ai promis a Charli de toujours l'aimer quoiqu'il arrive ..."

"Casey ... Quand un couple se mari ... On dit pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ... Tu as le droit d'être heureuse... Tu peux être heureuse sans pour autant l'oublier ... Il fera toujours parti de toi, comme les autres, c'est normal. Mais tu dois refaire ta vie. Et je suis persuadée que si tu en parlais a tes amis, si tu leur disais ce que tu as dans le cœur, tu te sentirais mieux et moins seule."

"Ils me détesterai."

"As-tu détesté Olivia pour avoir laissé sa mère seule ? Pour être partie sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir ?"

Casey fronça les sourcils. Bien sur que non ! Olivia avait eu raison de s'enfuir !

"Pas du tout ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'elle y pense."

"Tout comme toi Casey. On ne peut pas renier son passé... Mais il faut apprendre a vivre avec ..." Expliqua l'infirmière en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Casey. "Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi ... Surtout aujourd'hui ... Mais ... Il faut que tu fasses confiance en ton présent ... Et aux personnes qui t'entourent désormais ... Je ne pense pas qu'Olivia sera du genre a t'abandonner ... Ni les autres d'ailleurs... Crois en l'avenir Casey, le bonheur est a porté de ta main, contente toi de le saisir. Ils t'aimaient, tous, et c'est ce qu'ils voudraient."

Casey laissa a nouveau ses larmes couler librement et se laissa même aller dans les bras de l'infirmière. Elle avait touchée un point plus que sensible, et peut être qu'en lui disant tout ça, Casey accepterait enfin son passé.

XXx

Olivia regardait la neige qui continuait de tomber a travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, en pensant a Casey.

Qu'est ce que l'infirmière pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle soupira. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Ça ne servait a rien de s'inquiéter face a l'inconnu.

Elle se retourna, voulant s'allonger avec ses écouteurs et tomba nez a nez avec Elliot.

Il était là, à l'observer. Il était si beau dans son jean et sa chemise bleue qui faisait tant ressortir ses yeux.

"Comment va Lake ?" Demanda t-elle pour rompre le silence qui s'installait.

"Mieux. Et Casey ?"

"Je n'en sais rien" répondit Olivia en haussant les épaules. "Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux, et j'aurais peut être pu la faire parler, mais l'infirmière est arrivée et lui a demandé de venir alors ..."

"Et toi, ça va ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?"

"Tu as les yeux cernés ... Et quoique tu puisses me dire, je sais que tu es inquiète."

"Je suis épuisée, et oui, je suis inquiète." Concéda Olivia en se retournant face a la fenêtre.

"C'est normal ... C'est mon amie ..."

"Bien sur que c'est normal ..." Dit-il en l'encerclent dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller tout contre lui, et se retourna même pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son torse.

Il lui embrassa le haut de la tête mais Olivia voulait plus, elle réclama quasiment aussitôt ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Il la poussa délicatement contre le mur et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et sentaient si bon...

Et son parfum aussi ... Elliot ne pouvait s'empêcher de grignoter le cou d'Olivia qui n'était pas du tout indifférente au contact des lèvres d'Elliot dans son cou. Mais ... Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait les ramena sur terre bien vite.

"Casey ?!" S'écria Olivia en accourant vers elle. "Comment tu vas ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?! Je ... J'étais inquiète ..."

"Je ..."

"Je vais vous laisser." Annonça Elliot en s'approchant pour embrasser Olivia sur la tempe et Casey sur la joue. "Fais attention a toi." Dit-il a l'attention de Casey, et sur ces dernières paroles s'en alla.

"J'ai quelque chose a t'avouer." Lâcha Casey en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

Olivia sentit une boule se former à l'intérieur de son estomac. Ok, là elle était vraiment inquiète.

"D'accord." Se contenta t-elle de répondre.

"Mais ... J'espère que ça ne changera rien entre nous parce que j'ai pas envie de te perdre tu comprends ? Tu as pris une place trop importante dans ma vie Olivia ! Et j'ai si peur que tu me déteste ... Que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler ou je ne sais pas moi ! Et je supporterai pas que toi ou les autres me tournent le dos ! Mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi ... Alors ... "

"Hey Casey ..." Dit doucement Olivia en lui posant une main sur son épaule. "Je ne vais nul part. Je suis là, pour toi. Et je le serai encore longtemps. J'ai pas l'intention de partir et de te laisser seule, tu m'entends ?"

"Ok ... Ok ..." Souffla La rousse en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux et se lança.

"Le jour de mes 16 ans, après avoir manger mon gâteau comme mes parents le voulaient, ils sont sortis et m'ont dit que j'avais la maison jusqu'au lendemain. Ils me faisaient suffisamment confiance pour me la laisser toute une nuit entière. Alors ... J'ai appelé mon petit ami, Charli. Il venait d'avoir son permis alors ça nous facilitait les choses. Il a proposé d'aller chercher ma meilleure amie, qui est venue avec son petit ami et mon ami d'enfance.

En chemin ils se sont arrêtés pour acheter de l'alcool. Moi je ne voulais pas ... J'ai refusé de boire ... Ils me disaient que 16 ans ça se fêtait mais j'ai continué de refuser. Eux, ils ont continué de boire.

Toute la soirée j'ai demandé a Charli d'y aller doucement ... J'aurais aimé qu'il ait l'esprit clair et qu'il reste avec moi tu vois ..."

Olivia acquiesça, sans dire un mot, laissant Casey s'exprimer. Elle était déjà soulagé de savoir que Casey n'avait pas une maladie grave ou autre chose ... La voyant partir avec l'infirmière elle s'était imaginé le pire .

"Il me disait que ça allait qu'il avait l'habitude ... Et puis a la fin de la soirée ils ont voulus qu'on sorte, qu'on aille dehors, qu'on aille soit dans un bar ou au bowling ... Mais ils avaient trop bu ! Je leur disait non, que je préférais qu'on reste ici ... Mais avec l'alcool ils n'étaient déjà plus eux même et ont voulus n'en fait qu'à leur tête ..."

Casey tremblait désormais, et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Olivia lui prit les mains et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et lui frotta le bras.

"Ça va aller, Casey. Prends ton temps ..."

"J'ai supplié Charli de ne pas prendre le volant, mais il m'a dit que tout irai bien, qu'il reviendrait me voir après... Et ils sont partis..."

Casey laissait ses larmes couler. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Olivia lui laissa quelques minutes, et quand elle vit que Casey se calmait elle prit la parole.

"Que s'est-il passé Casey ?" Demanda Olivia doucement, connaissant au plus profond d'elle la fin de cette triste histoire ...

"Je l'ai attendu ... Encore et encore ... Les minutes me paraissaient être des heures... Pourtant il n'y avait que deux heures qui s'étaient écoulées... Et puis j'ai vu les pompiers et la police passer a toute vitesse devant chez moi. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que je devais y aller. Alors j'ai pris ma veste et j'y suis allée. C'était a deux carrefour de chez moi ...

Il y avait déjà plein de badaud ... Mais j'ai quand même réussi a m'approcher le plus près possible ... Et ... Et ..."

"C'était Charli ..." Finit Olivia voyant que Casey peinait trop.

Elle acquiesça, le visage toujours en larmes. "C'était sa voiture ... Mais ... Il n'était pas seul... Ils étaient tous les quatre ... Ils sont mort tous les quatre, Olivia ... Ils sont morts ... Ils sont morts parce que je leur avait dit de venir ... Ils sont morts parce que je n'ai pas su les empêcher de partir ... Ils sont morts parce que ..."

"Parce qu'ils ne t'ont pas écouté et qu'ils ont été stupide Casey ... Tu n'a pas arrêté de leur demander toute la soirée d'arrêter de boire ... Tu n'y est pour rien, ce n'est pas ta faute Casey ..."

"J'ai même pas eu la force d'aller au cimetière ..."

"Tu regrettes ?"

"Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de les voir se faire mettre sous terre ... Mais j'aurais aimé leur dire au revoir..." Avoua Casey.

"Tu peux toujours le faire, si ça peut t'aider a avancer Casey, tu peux toujours le faire..."

"Je ne sais pas ... L'infirmière m'a dit elle aussi que je n'y été pour rien mais une part de moi même se sent responsable..."

"Je comprends... Mais malheureusement, tu vas devoir apprendre a vivre avec ..."

"J'avais promis a Charli de toujours l'aimer et de lui rester fidèle ..."

"Mais tu es tombée amoureuse de Lake."

"C'est si flagrant que ça ?"

"J'avais fait un pari avec moi même des les premiers jours." Sourit Olivia. "Mais lui aussi est amoureux de toi ..."

"Je sais ..."

"Tu as le droit au bonheur Casey. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Charli j'en suis sûre."

"Peut être..."

"Je t'aime, Casey."

Casey releva la tête et regarda Olivia. Elle poursuivit. "Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été la pour toi avant ... Je suis désolée que tu ai du vivre tout ça seule ... Mais aujourd'hui je suis là, et je ne t'abandonne pas."

Touchée, elle se laissa aller sur l'épaule d'Olivia qui lui caressait délicatement le dos.

Non, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus seule.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien endormie, Olivia la borda soigneusement et s'en alla en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il faisait vraiment frais ce soir, et pourtant elle était sûre qu'il serait là.

Elle marcha a travers la fac, dans la neige. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de repenser a un peu plus tôt, quand elles avaient joué dans la neige. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'Olivia avait joué dans la neige ... Sa mère l'avait toujours interdit, sinon ...

Sinon, sinon, sinon ... Toujours des sinon.

Elle soupira, elle devait absolument arrêter de repenser a sa mère.

De toute façon elle était arrivée la ou elle voulait aller. Le terrain de sport. Et bien évidemment, elle avait eu raison. Il était bien là.

"Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici."

"Olivia ?!" S'étonna t-il

Elle haussa les épaules et s'arrêta a sa hauteur.

"Ça va toi ?"

"J'ai connu mieux ..."

"Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuilles, Lake ... Casey ... Fin' ... Elle a un passé assez ... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et aujourd'hui ... C'était difficile pour elle."

"Je comprends."

"Je pense qu'elle viendra t'en parler par elle même."

"Elle ne m'en veut pas ?" Demanda t-il étonné, avec une pointe d'espérance dans la voix.

"Pas du tout."

Elle laissa un petit blanc et reprit.

"Elle a mît ton bouquet dans un vase."

"C'est vrai ?!" Sourit Lake

"Hum hum. D'ailleurs, tu les aurais pas Piqués dans le jardin du doyen ?!"

"Beeen c'est possible, je me souviens pas."

Elle rit. "A d'autres, t'es vraiment idiot."

Il rit a son tour. "Je l'aime vraiment tu sais."

"Je sais..." "Elle t'aime aussi" ajouta Olivia après un silence. "Laisse lui juste du temps."

"J'aimerais tant revoir le bonheur, tu sais comme cette soirée que j'ai passé avec elle... Son sourire... Ses yeux ... Mon dieu ..." Souffla t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. "J'ai l'air d'un idiot, hein ?"

"Pas plus que moi quand je suis avec Elliot. Ou même Alex et Esteban." Dit Olivia en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit. "Ah l'amour ..."

"A qui le dis tu !"

XxXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain matin ...

Il était 5 heures du matin, pourtant Olivia était déjà réveillée. Elle sortait de la salle de bain quand son regard se posa sur son amie qui dormait. Elle s'agenouilla et secoua doucement l'épaule de Casey.

"Réveilles toi Cassou..." Chuchota t-elle

"Mmm.. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Liv ..."

"J'ai deux billets d'avion pour Chicago ... On décolle dans deux heures, dépêche toi."

"Quoi ?!" Dit Casey en se relevant "pourquoi ?"

Olivia s'assied sur le lit et regarda son amie. "Parce que tu en as besoin, Casey."

"Mais ..."

"Écoutes ... On est pas obligé d'aller au cimetière si c'est ça qui te fais peur ... On peut aller voir tes parents, ou même juste s'éloigner d'ici, se balader, respirer et oublier."

Casey se rassied, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Olivia. "Merci..."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Je vous demande très sincèrement pardon pour tout ce retard mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps a moi ! Alors je fais au mieux. _**

**_Si tout se passe bien, dimanche soir, je posterai un chapitre exclusivement sur Noël ! _**

[Olivia & Casey] (7h30.)

Nouveau message d'Olivia :

Coucou El, désolé mais finalement on ne pourra pas se voir auj ...

Nouveau message d'Elliot :

Ah ... On remet ça alors. Rien de grave ?

Nouveau message d'Olivia :

Non, non ... Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler ...

Nouveau message d'Elliot :

A propos de Casey ?

Nouveau message d'Olivia :

Ouais

Nouveau message d'Elliot :

Ok, je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux. Et ne t'en fais pas pour notre sortie ;)

Nouveau message d'Olivia :

Merci, bisous.

Nouveau message d'Elliot :

Bisous, mon ange.

Olivia sourit en lisant le dernier message. Elliot lui donnait de petit surnom de temps en temps, et même si elle faisait comme si ça l'énervait, au fond d'elle, elle appréciait. Et surtout depuis hier, depuis qu'ils avaient franchis ce pas, elle appréciait d'autant plus.

"Youhou Olivia ?"  
"Hein quoi ? Pardon Casey tu me disais quoi ?"  
"Je te demandais qu'est ce qui pouvait te faire sourire comme ça ?"  
"Oh rien rien ..."  
"A d'autres ! Allez accouche ! On a deux heures de vol alors je compte pas en rester là, qui plus est je suis stressée alors tu n'as pas le choix !"  
Olivia soupira, éteignit son téléphone et regarda son amie.  
"J'ai embrassé Elliot"  
"Oh bah ça alors !" Fit semblant de s'étonner Casey  
Olivia fronça les sourcils. "Tu étais au courant."  
"Non ! Non ! ... Oui" finit-elle par avouer devant le regard suspicieux d'Olivia. "Oui Ben je l'ai cuisiné quand il est revenu de l'infirmerie hier ! Il le portait sur son visage !"  
"T'es pas croyable !" Rit Olivia  
"Ben c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !"  
"C'est vrai." Concéda Olivia avec un sourire tandis que Casey faisait mine de bouder. "Dit moi ..." Ajouta t-elle plus sérieusement  
"Oui ?"  
"Comment l'infirmière était au courant pour toi ?"  
"Elle a lu mon dossier médical. Elle a du voir que j'ai été suivi psychologiquement après cette nuit là. Mais ça n'a jamais servi a rien."  
"Nos... dossiers médicaux ..."  
"Oui... Elle est au courant pour toi si c'est ce que tu pense."

Olivia resta silencieuse. Casey lui prit la main et lui sourit. "Ça va aller ne t'en fais pas."  
"Oui."  
Casey posa a nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule d'Olivia, et elle s'endormirent comme ça, en étant là l'une pour l'autre tandis que l'avion décollait.

Deux heures plus tard, l'avion atterrissait. Casey sentit une boule dans son estomac qui grossissait a chaque pas en direction de la sortie de l'aéroport.  
Olivia avait bien remarqué le malaise de Casey, elle était pâle, muette et lente.  
Olivia lui attrapa la main. "Et si on commençait par manger un bout, qu'est ce que t'en pense ?"  
Elle sourit, rassurée de voir qu'Olivia la comprenait parfaitement.  
"Avec plaisir !"

XxXx

[Alex & Esteban] (7h45)

Alex était en train de lire le SMS d'Olivia qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter de son absence a elle et Casey, qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard, mais que c'était important.  
Alex ne demanda pas d'explications et répondit simplement qu'elle comprenait.  
Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours et elle n'était pas motivée du tout. Sans Olivia et Casey ça risquait d'être beaucoup moins drôle. Surtout que Lake risquait de ne pas être très bien...  
Et puis aujourd'hui elle se sentait épuisée, et avait mal au crâne.  
Elle soupira une fois de plus, non décidément la journée allait être longue !  
Ou peut être pas ...  
Lorsqu'on frappa a sa porte de chambre, elle se releva aussitôt.  
Qui pouvais bien venir frapper a 7h45 du matin ?  
Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de se trouver nez a nez avec Esteban.  
"Esteban ?!"  
"Tu as l'air fatiguée Alex ..."  
"Oh c'est rien ... Une petite migraine ..."  
"Ah ..." Fit- il déçu "alors il vaut mieux que tu te repose ..."  
"Attends !" Dit elle en lui attrapant la main. "Pourquoi ça ?"  
Il hésita puis reprit la parole. "Je voulais savoir ... Enfin je vais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui ... Et je voulais savoir si tu aurais eu envie de m'accompagner mais c'est pas raisonnable. Et puis tu vas pas avoir des problèmes par ma faute, j'ai pas réfléchi ... " Dit il se retournant pour partir. Elle lui rattrapa la main et sourit. "Je prends mon manteau, j'arrive."  
Il acquiesça, et la laissa aller chercher son manteau.  
"Tu es sûre de vouloir m'accompagner ? Parce que moi je sais que je risque d'avoir des problèmes en séchant et je ne voudrais pas que toi ..."  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque Alex lui intima le silence en posant son index sur ses lèvres.  
"Chut. Je suis une grande fille. Et je n'avais pas envie d'y aller de toute façon."  
"Ok." Sourit-il "mais tu y serais aller quand même n'est ce pas ?"  
"Possible."  
Il sourit de nouveau et lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche.  
"Et comment je vais faire avec tes parents quand ils me détesteront parce que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur leur fille, hein ?"  
"Je suis sûre que mes parents t'aimeront parce que moi je ... t'adore."  
Il se stoppa net et la regarda. "Tu allais dire quoi ?!"  
"Rien, allons-y !" Dit elle lui lâchant le bras et en avançant sans lui.  
Il mît ses mains dans ses poches et était complètement secoué parce que Alex venait de lâcher sans le vouloir.

XxXxXx

[Lake et Elliot] (8h30)

"C'est bizarre, où est le reste de la bande ?" Demanda Lake en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant tout autour de lui dans la salle de cours.  
"Olivia et Casey passent la journée ensemble, mais je n'en sait pas plus ... Quant a Alex et Esteban ... Ces deux là nous rendront dingue."  
"Tu crois qu'ils vont venir en cours ? Alex et Esteban je veux dire..." Précisa t-il en pensant a Casey. Ou pouvait-elle bien être allée ?  
"Hum ..."  
Elliot regarda sa montre. "Non. Ça sonne dans 3...2...1..."  
"Alors je me casse aussi !" Dit Lake en attrapant rapidement son sac pour partir avant que le prof n'arrive.  
"Hey ... Mais ! C'est Munch !"  
"Et alors ? Ils sont tous absents aussi, et j'ai aucune envie aujourd'hui d'avoir ce cours !" Dit il en s'en allant.  
"Ahhhh c'est pas vrai !" Jura Elliot en se levant pour attraper son sac et suivre Lake.

XxX

[Casey & Olivia] (aux alentours de 10hoo.)

Casey marchait silencieusement. Les mains bien au fond de ses poches, l'écharpe bien serré, et son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Olivia se contentait d'un long manteau. Elle était beaucoup moins frileuse que son amie. Des années d'endurance avec sa mère ...  
"Tu vas bien Casey ?" S'inquièta Olivia. Et si elle avait fait une erreur en emmenant Casey à Chicago ?  
"Oui ..." Répondit vaguement Casey le regard dans le vide.  
Olivia sentit son cœur se serrer et lui attrapa le bras pour la retourner et la prendre dans ses bras. "Je suis désolée ..."  
"Pourquoi ça ?" Demanda Casey en reculant pour regarder Olivia.  
"Je n'aurais pas du te ramener ici ..."  
"Si, si ... Ne t'en fais pas ... Je sais que demain ça ira mieux, et que je serais heureuse d'être venue."  
"Tu es en es sûre ?"  
"Évidemment !"  
Olivia sourit et Casey reprit la parole.  
"Tu sais que depuis que je suis rentrée a la fac je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles a mes parents. Je n'ai jamais répondu a leurs messages ou leurs appels." Avoua Casey en regardant un avion passer dans le ciel. Puis, elle regarda de nouveau Olivia. "Peut être que ça leur ferait plaisir de me voir."  
"J'en suis sûre."  
"Tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent ?"  
"Non, je pense qu'ils comprennent que tu ai eu besoin de t'éloigner d'ici... De tout ça. Tu en avais besoin pour te reconstruire."  
"Ouais ... Pourtant j'ai pas l'impression de m'être reconstruite.."  
"Ça viendra. Avec le temps."  
"Merci Livi."

Olivia sourit, attrapa le bras de Casey, et elles prirent la direction de la maison de Casey.

XxXxXx

[Olivia & Casey] (10h20)

Olivia était ébahi par la beauté du quartier dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait que de grandes maisons -magnifiques ça va de soit- avec des jardins, des fleurs ... Et des piscine a priori ! Malheureusement pour leur propriétaire, ce n'était plus l'époque. Sauf quand bien évidemment on pouvait voir une grande baie vitrée qui indiquait que la piscine était couverte et chauffée.  
C'était un monde complètement différent de celui dans lequel elle avait grandit, c'est a dire un monde de crasse, d'alcool, de haine...  
"Voilà on y est." Annonça Casey, ce qui sortit Olivia de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvais souvenirs, et regarda en face d'elle.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était de loin la plus belle maison du quartier. Elle était très haute et très fleuri. Il y avait un petit balcon tout en haut, du même type qu'un chalet, et des fleurs... Énormément de fleurs, accrochée à toutes les fenêtres et qui retombaient. Il y avait du lier aussi tout le long du mur ...  
Dans le jardin qui ornait le devant de la maison, il y avait une statut en pierre, qui représentait un ange tenant un petit oiseau dans ses mains. C'était vraiment beau.  
Puis en observant de plus près, Olivia aperçut une femme en train de donner a manger aux oiseaux qui étaient là.  
Elle était plutôt grande, blonde, mais Olivia ne pouvait rien voir de plus puisqu'elle était dos a elle. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes dans l'esprit d'Olivia, c'était la mère de Casey. Elle avait un regard vert émeraude, et Olivia savait désormais de qui Casey tenait ses magnifiques yeux.

La femme en face d'elle laissa tomber le seau de graine qu'elle tenait, et a cause du bruit sourd sur la neige, tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent.  
"Oh mon dieu ..." Sont les seuls mots qui voulurent franchir les lèvres de la femme, et quand bien même il y en aurait eu d'autres, ce sont les seuls qu'avaient réussi a entendre Olivia.  
Casey, elle, avait baissé la tête, honteuse. Elle venait juste de prendre conscience du mal qu'elle avait du faire a ses parents.  
Depuis l'accident, ils avaient tout fait pour l'aider, mais elle n'avait pas cessé de les repousser, de les blâmer, de leur en vouloir pour lui avoir fait confiance. Elle avait passé sa rage sur eux uniquement parce qu'il ne lui restait qu'eux. A ce moment là, elle avait été seule, et elle n'avait pu s'en prendre qu'à ses parents n'ayant plus personne d'autres.  
Elle avait même fini par les fuir, sans leur donner de nouvelles, ni le moindre signe de vie...  
Aujourd'hui elle s'en voulait. Mais on ne change pas son passé.  
Elle releva la tête et regarda sa mère.  
"Bonjour maman ..."

A l'entente de ses mots sa mère courut, passa le petit portail et serra si fort Casey, qu'Olivia fut touchée par l'amour qu'elle portait a sa fille.  
"Oh mon bébé... Ma petite puce adorée ... Tu m'a tant manqué ..."  
"Tu m'a manqué aussi, maman ..." Répondit Casey en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère.  
Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte a quel point elle avait besoin de sa mère.

XxX

[Olivia & Casey]

Casey était toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Elle se sentait si bien... Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle se retira de l'étreinte de sa mère et regarda Olivia.  
"Maman, je te présente Olivia Benson. Une grande amie."

Amie. Ce mot résonnait si bien aux oreilles de la mère de Casey.  
Amie. Est ce que cela voudrait dire que Casey remontait la pente ? Qu'elle allait mieux ? Que les choses pourrait redevenir comme avant ?  
Non, rien ne pouvait redevenir comme avant, mais l'important était que Casey retrouve un sens a sa vie.

"Ravie de vous connaître, melle Benson." Dit la mère de Casey en se rapprochant d'Olivia. "Je m'appel Elizabeth Novak."  
"Enchanté madame."  
"Venez, nous allons nous mettre au chaud à l'intérieur."  
"Je.. Eum je devrais peut être vous laisser en famille. Je repasserai te chercher Casey, tu n'aura qu'à m'appeler, ok ?"  
"Maman tu veux bien nous laisser quelques minutes s'il te plaît ?"  
"Bien sur. Je vais préparer du chocolat chaud." Dit Elizabeth en s'éclipsant.  
"Olivia ..."  
"Non Casey ... Écoute ..."  
"Non, TOI tu m'écoute ! Hors de questions que je te laisse seule dehors pendant que je suis tranquillement devant ma cheminée à boire ce foutu chocolat ! Tu vas venir, et tu vas venir maintenant nom d'un chien, ou sinon crois moi que je t'emmène par la peau du dos dans cette maison !"  
"Je... Oui bien sur." Se contenta de répondre Olivia, complètement abasourdie par Casey.  
"Parfait." Sourit Casey a nouveau de bonne humeur.  
Olivia rit et suivit son amie dans la belle et grande maison qui se trouvait juste derrière elles.

XxXxXx

[Alex & Esteban] (10h00)

Alex riait aux éclats. Elle faisait une bataille de boule de neige, perdait lamentablement mais était heureuse.  
Elle avait une boule dans la main, prête a la lancer sur Esteban mais impossible de le trouver ...  
"Je t'ai eu !" S'écria t-il en l'attrapant par derrière pour lui écraser la neige sur le nez  
"Non !"  
"J'ai gagné."  
"Mouais ..." Grogna t-elle tandis que lui avait un grand sourire.  
Elle fit mine de bouder en se retournant et quand il l'encercla de ses bras elle en profita pour lui écraser la boule de neige qu'elle gardait depuis le début dans sa main, en plein dans le cou.  
"Tricheuse !"  
"Je sais." Concéda Alex qui souriait a son tour.  
"Ok, je te laisse 10 secondes pour t'enfuir."  
"Quoi ?"  
"1...2...3..."  
"Mais ..."  
"10 !" S'écria t-il en courant vers elle.  
Ne s'attendant pas a ce qu'elle reste sans bouger, il lui rentra dedans de plein fouet, et ils s'étalèrent dans la neige.  
Elle ne n'attendait pas a ce qu'il le fasse vraiment, et se fiant uniquement a leur instinct, ils avaient atterrit dans la neige, riant aux éclats.  
"T'es dingue Esteban ..."  
"Oui ... Dingue de toi." Répondit il si sérieusement en la regardant au fond des yeux, qu'elle sentit son cœur faire un bond. Et quand il se pencha légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres, elle se laissa faire, n'attendant que ça, parce qu'elle aussi elle était dingue de lui.

XxXx

[Lake & Elliot] (8h30)

"Lake ! Lake attends moi ! Lake bon sang !" S'énerva Elliot en le tirant par le bras. "Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il te prends ? Tu sais ce que ça coûte de louper le cours a Munch ! Et toi tu te barres comme ça !"  
"Les autres l'ont bien fait !"  
"Et si ils avaient sautés du pont ?!"  
"Tu m'emmerdes Stabler !"  
"Hey !" S'emporta Elliot en l'attrapant par le col. "Tu vas te calmer et ..."  
"Je t'ai pas demandé de me suivre !" Coupa Lake. "C'est toi qui a voulu me suivre alors viens pas te plaindre !"  
"Parce que tu es mon ami ! Et que je ne laisse pas mes amis dans la merde, Bordel !"  
Lake passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.  
"Je suis désolé. Je sais que je peux être insupportable."  
"Ouais." Approuva Elliot, ce qui fit baisser la tête a Lake. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et repris. "Comme nous tous. Je sais que toute cette histoire avec Casey te fais beaucoup de mal mais, il faut que tu t'accroche."  
"J'ai toujours été un Sal con. Avec les filles, avec tout le monde en fait. Je ne faisait que des conneries, des que je le pouvait je me fourrais dans un pétrin pas possible. Et un jour, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Je me suis fais choper par un flic.  
Odafin Tutuola, incontestablement un flic hors pair. Il m'a aidé, il m'a sorti de la rue. Il m'a fais devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Jusqu'à ce qu'un moins que rien, comme celui que j'avais été, lui tire dessus.  
J'ai de nouveau été seul. Et puis je vous ai rencontré, et je suis tombé amoureux de Casey. C'est la première fois que je suis amoureux. Alors oui, ça fais mal. Ça fais toujours mal un premier amour, n'est ce pas ?"  
"Ça fais mal quand la relation cesse, ou quand cet amour n'est pas réciproque. Or, là, Casey t'aime. Elle t'aime Lake !"  
"Je sais ça !"  
"Alors c'est quoi le problème ?"  
"Quand Olivia ne va pas bien, tu arrive a l'aider. Tu la rends heureuse, alors pourquoi moi je n´y arrive pas ? Pourquoi est ce que c'est a Olivia et uniquement Olivia qu'elle se confie ? Est ce que ... Elle n'a pas pans confiance en moi ?! Je ... Si je ne suis pas capable de l'aider et de la rendre heureuse, alors comment je pourrais mériter son amour, hein ?!"  
Elliot rit. "Tu comprends pas grand chose aux filles ! Elles tissent des liens entre elles, et ça, tu ne pourra jamais rien y faire. C'est comme ça. Elles en ont besoin, je suppose."  
"Possible..."

XxX

[Elliot] 10h00

Elliot s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Les examens approchaient, alors plutôt que de ne rien faire, il profita du calme et de l'absence de ses amis pour réviser.  
Mais son esprit était concentré sur Olivia. Elle lui manquait terriblement.  
Il soupira. Comment une personne pouvait-elle devenir si importante dans une vie, que son absence en venait a faire mal ?  
Il soupira une seconde fois en posant sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Juste quelques minutes ...

XxX

[Olivia et Casey.] (11h00)

Olivia était dans le grand salon de la maison. Du peu qu'elle avait observé jusqu'à maintenant, la maison était très simple. Pas d'objet extravagants, la décoration était simple, les couleurs sobres. Les meubles valaient sûrement très cher, mais ils restaient simples quand même.  
Dans le salon il y avait un grand fauteuil uni place devant la cheminée, et un canapé de l'autre côté ou plusieurs personnes pouvaient s'assoir. Olivia en déduisit que le fauteuil étaient probablement la pour son père a en juger par la vote de cigare posée sur la petite table juste a coté.  
La cheminée était grande, et il fallait avouer que ça faisait magnifique au milieu du salon. Surtout quand on levait la tête pour poser les yeux sur cette superbe photo.  
Un homme, avec une petite fille dans ses bras, riant comme n'importe quel enfant heureux de vivre. Et une femme, Elizabeth, également dans les bras de l'homme.  
Probablement le père de Casey. Parce que la petite fille était Casey. Olivia n'avait aucuns doutes la dessus, elle avait toujours le même regard émeraude.  
"Je suppose que tu m'a reconnu" dit Casey en entrant dans le salon. Olivia sursauta, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son amie revenir.  
"Oui. Tu as toujours ses yeux. J'ai reconnu ta mère, donc je suppose que l'homme qui te tiens dans ses bras, c'est ton père."  
"Exact."  
"Il ... N'est pas la ?" Demanda Olivia hésitante.  
"Non. Il est en réunion. A Paris."  
"Ah.."  
"Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas."  
"J'ai parlé avec Lake hier soir."  
"Quoi ? Tu as quoi ?"

Olivia ne répondit pas. Elle maintenait son regard dans celui de Son amie.  
"Pourquoi ..." Demanda Casey sur un ton implorant.  
Toujours aucune réponse. Elle la fixait, voilà tout.  
Elle finit par s'approcher, et serra son amie dans ses bras.  
"Parce que tu l'aime ..." Chuchota Olivia en caressant Les cheveux de Casey.  
"Tu l'aime ... Mais tu essaye désespérément de lutter contre tes sentiments ... On ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime ... Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, je te le répète."

Liz n'avait rien loupé de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son salon.  
Sa fille était amoureuse d'un garçon ? Mais elle ne voulait pas se lancer alors que ce même garçon l'aimait aussi ?

Elle avait souffert du départ de sa fille, et espérait chaque jour quelle revienne a la maison, mais pas une seule fois elle avait pensé au fait que sa fille pouvait souffrir. Elle avait juste penser a la haine que Casey avait a son égard.

Elle respira un grand coup, fit un peu de bruit, et entra dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard.  
Olivia et Casey étaient devant la cheminée, comme ci de rien était.

[Olivia & Casey] (14h00)

Deux heures plus tard ...

"Quoi ... Tu dois déjà partir ma chérie ... Mais on s'est à peine vue et je ..."  
"Je sais, maman. Mais maman ... Maman regarde moi s'il te plaît..." Priât Casey devant le regard détournée de sa mère qui tentait de retenir ses larmes. "... Dans deux semaines ... Deux petites semaines on se revoit ... D'ici la, tu peux m'appeler, d'accord ?"  
"D'accord ... Mais vous ne voulez pas manger ... Je peux faire quelque chose de rapide je ... "  
"Non, maman ne t'en fais pas, on achètera quelque chose ..."  
Après un léger silence, Casey reprit. "Je t'aime maman."  
"Oh ma puce ... Je t'aime aussi ..." Dit Liz en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.  
Au bout de quelques minutes elle relâcha sa fille et regarda Olivia qui était restée en retrait, les mains dans les poches.  
Elle s'approcha et la serra à son tour dans bras. "Merci ... Merci infiniment de me l'avoir rendue ..."  
"Je vous en prie, Madame."  
"Melle Benson ... Je ne sais pas si vous avez quelque chose de prévu à Noël ... Peut être retournez vous dans votre famille ?" Demanda innocemment la mère de Casey.  
Olivia regarda rapidement son amie et sa mère a nouveau. "Non, madame. Je n'ai plus de famille." Dit-elle froidement, comme pour se convaincre elle même.  
"Oh ... Je suis navrée."  
"Vous n'y êtes pour rien, madame."  
Elisabeth avait remarqué qu'Olivia était passée sur la défensive. Apparemment le sujet de la famille était tabou pour Cette jeune fille aux yeux magnifiques.  
"Voulez vous passer Noël avec nous dans ce cas ?" Proposa la mère de Casey.  
Et Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, elle vit une lueur passer dans les prunelles d'Olivia. L'aurait-elle touchée ?  
"Merci pour votre offre, mais je ne peux pas accepter." Déclina Liv.  
Rien ne servait d'insister, Elisabeth l'avait très bien compris.  
"Sachez que cette offre est toujours valable si vous changez d'avis, melle Benson."  
"Merci." Dit Olivia en fourrant à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches. Elle était gênée. Gênée de voir autant d'affection à son encontre de la part d'une "mère". Elle n'avait jamais connu ça. Et elle ne le connaîtrait probablement jamais.  
Elle n'avait jamais fêté Noël non plus et ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Comment pourrait-elle être à l'aise à la table de la famille à Casey ? Noël était une fête de famille, hors de questions de s'imposer.

Casey embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, et s'en alla avec Olivia.  
"Prends soin de toi mon ange."  
"Toi aussi maman (...)On y va ?" Dit elle a l'intention d'Olivia. Celle ci acquiesça, et ensemble, elles prirent la direction du cimetière.

Olivia étaient silencieuse. Et Casey remarqua son mal être. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'obligea à lui faire face.  
"Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, Liv."  
"Tout va bien."  
"Ne me mens pas !"  
Olivia soupira. "Ta mère m'a un peu déstabilisée mais ça va aller."  
"Je m'en doutais. Je suis désolée..."  
"Elle ne pouvait pas savoir Casey."  
"Elle t'aime bien en tout cas."  
"Ouais ... C'est encore plus déstabilisant ça."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que je ne connais pas tout ça ... L'amour d'une mère ... Ses câlins ... Ses surnoms ... L'amour de ta mère est si fort... Si beau. C'était beau à voir."  
"Liv ..."  
"C'est rien ! Ce n'est rien ... Je ... On arrête d'en parler, s'il te plaît."  
"Ok." Pour le moment pensa Casey ... "Olivia ?"  
"Hum ?" Fit Olivia se tournant à nouveau vers Casey qui s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. "C'est fini ... Tu n'es plus seule ... Je suis la ... On est là. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais."  
Sentant qu'Olivia qui s'était d'abord raidie à son contact, se détendit à l'entente de ses paroles, Casey la serra un peu plus et lui frotta délicatement le dos.  
"Allons-y." Ordonna Olivia se retirent de l'étreinte. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits, ne pas se laisser submerger. Elle n'avait pas le droit, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Elle était là pour Casey, il s'agissait uniquement de Casey.  
"Ok ..." Concéda Casey.

XxX

[Lake] (14h00)

Il était toujours là, assis devant cette tombe, depuis ce matin. Il était près de 14h00 et malgré le froid, il n'avait pas bougé.  
Il était perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Perdu dans les méandres de la mort.  
Cependant, il entendit les pas dans la neige qui se rapprochait de lui petit a petit. Pourtant, il ne daigna pas relever la tête.  
Sauf ... Sauf quand il vit une main poser une autre rose, blanche cette fois ci, sur la tombe de celui qu'il considérait comme son père.  
"Je savais que je te trouverais ici." Dit Munch le regard fixé sur la tombe.  
Lake ne releva pas la tête et continuer de fixer les fleurs.  
"Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir." Répliqua sèchement Lake.  
"On a besoin d'une permission pour venir voir un ami ?"  
"Vous ne venez jamais !" S'emporta Lake en se relevant brutalement pour que son regard noir entre dans celui de son professeur.  
"Tu te trompes. Je viens tous les 7 du mois."  
"Nous ne sommes pas le 7."  
"Non. Mais tu n'es pas venu en cours."  
"Et ? Vous n'êtes pas mon père. Je ne suis pas venu en cours, vous me mettez absent, et puis on en parle plus."  
"J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de parler."  
"Je ne vous demande pas de penser !"  
"Lake ..."  
"Non ! Taisez vous ! Je ne veux pas parler ni de Fin, ni d'autre chose ! J'ai pas besoin d'un psychanalyste ! J'ai... j'ai pas besoin de tout ça ! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix ! Je veux juste ... Je ... J'ai besoin d'être seul." Cracha Lake en partant. Le seul endroit ou il pourrait être tranquille lui rappèlerai Casey, mais c'était le seul endroit qui lui venait a l'esprit, alors il prit son courage a deux mains, et marcha jusqu'à son havre de paix.

XxX

[Alex et Esteban]

Ils étaient retournés se mettre au chaud, dans la chambre d'Alex.  
Elle était dans ses bras, pourtant son cerveau était ailleurs. Est ce qu'elle devait être honnête avec lui ?  
Bien évidemment, la question ne se posait même pas ...  
Mais comment lui dire ?  
Elle soupira bruyamment, sans s'en rendre compte, et Esteban remarqua que quelque chose la tourmentait.  
"Ça ne va pas ?" Demanda t-il en la regardant.  
"Je ... Ne me dit pas que j'ai soupiré bruyamment ?"  
"Si ..."  
"Oh merde ... Désole j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ..."  
"A quoi est ce que pouvais bien penser ?"  
"Rien d'important ..." Dit elle vaguement en détournant le regard.  
"Alex ... Si tu commences a me mentir ... Je ... Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler je préfère que tu me le dise clairement."  
"Non, ce n'est pas ça, Esteban ... C'est juste que c'est difficile."  
"Alors faisons en sorte que ça devienne facile ..." Dit il un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
"T'es bête ..." Sourit-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien. "Embrasse moi ..."

Sans se faire prier il l'embrassa en un baiser passionné.  
Elle se sentit partir dans un tourbillon d'amour et se rappela quelle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas commencer sa relation avec Esteban sans qu'il sache la vérité.  
Elle stoppa le baiser si brutalement qu'il fronçât les sourcils ne comprenant pas sa réaction.  
"Esteban ... Je..." Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle prit une inspiration et laissa échapper son secret.

XxX

Olivia et Casey. (16hoo)

"Tu es prête ?" Demanda Olivia a Casey.  
Elles avaient longuement marché avant de venir au cimetière.  
Elles avaient un peu mangé, et étaient passé chez le fleuriste. Et voilà, maintenant elles y étaient.

Casey respira un bon coup, pleine de courage. "Oui."  
"Je t'attends ici." Dit Olivia. "A moins que tu ne veuille que je vienne."

Casey refusa d'un signe de tête, et marcha jusque dans le cimetière.  
C'est fou ce que c'était grand, lugubre, sombre ...  
Elle sentit une sueur froide dans son dos, mais ne se démonta pour autant. Elle devait réussir.  
Un a un elle alla voir ses amis. Elle déposa la rose sur chaque tombe, en restant silencieuse. Pas un mot ne voulait franchir le seuil de sa bouche. Sauf sur cette tombe. Cette dernière tombe. Celle de Charli.  
Elle avait toujours la rose dans la main et se contentait de regarder la tombe. Il y avait une plaque "A notre fils bien aimé."  
De ce que Casey savait, les parents de Charli était parti après sa mort, ne supportant plus de se retrouver jour après jour dans la même ville que elle ou leur fils était mort.  
Et comme tous leurs amis étaient également morts, la tombe était a l'abandon. Il n'y avait meme pas de fleurs.  
Casey déposa sa rose et resta debout.  
"Je te demande pardon Charli. Je te demande pardon de ne jamais être venu te voir. Je t'avais promis de ne jamais t'abandonner, mais tu me l'avait promis aussi. Tu es tout aussi fautif que moi. Tu n'aurait jamais du prendre le volant, tu aurais du m'écouter ce soir la !" S'écria Casey sa voix montant dans l'aigu. Elle retenait ses larmes qui se formaient de plus en plus dans ses yeux. "Je t'aimais Charli, de tout mon cœur ... Mais aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui je ne peux plus continuer de vivre comme ça ... Je dois avancer tu comprends ? Alors ... J'espère que de la haut, tu trouveras la force de me pardonner." Finit Casey tournant les talons pour se retrouver face à Olivia. Elle était quand même venue, probablement au cas ou Casey aurait besoin d'elle.  
Elle retira ses mains de ses poches et les tendit a son amie qui s'empressa de venir dans ses bras.  
"Merci Olivia ..."  
Olivia acquiesça et regarda son amie. "Allons-y. Allons retrouver nos amis."  
"Oui."

Et ensemble, elle prirent la direction de l'aéroport. Casey se retourna une dernière fois, pour enterrer a jamais son passé derrière elle.


	12. Chapter 12

On a tous envie de croire au compte de fée. Il était une fois ... Tout est bien qui finit bien ... Et il vécurent heureux ...

I 097 891 867 de personnes sur cette terre, pourtant, Elliot et Olivia, Olivia et Elliot... Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elliot le savait très bien ... Il en était sur, au fond de son cœur il le savait ... C'était elle, pas une autre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Jamais.

Jamais il n'avait sentit cette douleur dans son cœur.

Seulement voilà, la vie n'est pas un compte de fée. Nous avons tous nos peines et nos souffrances.

Pourtant, on ne cesse de croire au bonheur. On ne cesse de croire que la vie peut être merveilleuse. On ne cesse de croire au grand amour ... On se dit qu'il arrivera tôt ou tard, qu'on y a tous le droit.

Et c'est vrai, nous y avons tous le droit.

Le problème, c'est que quand on l'a connu, et qu'il se brise, ou qu'on le brise, la souffrance qui le remplace est dure. Dure a supporter.

"Elliot ? Nous ... Nous allons passer a table ..."

Il releva la tête du sol, et arrêta de bouger sur la balançoire.

"Tu me manque, Olivia."

"El ... Pas ce soir ... C'est Noël ... On ne peut pas gâcher cette soirée ... Elle est trop importante pour Casey. Et nous en avons déjà parlé ..."

"Est ce qu'un jour les choses redeviendront comme avant ?"

"Je l'ignore, Elliot ..."

Devant l'air abattu de celui qu'elle aimait, elle sentit son cœur lui faire mal.

"Seul le temps nous le dira ..."

"Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, Olivia... Et je le regrette sincèrement. J'espère qu'un jour, ton cœur m'offrira une seconde chance. Ne serait-ce que pour la complicité que nous avions ... Ça me manque ..."

Elle lui tendit la main. "Allez viens. Ça va te faire du bien." Dit-elle en le tirant pour qu'il se lève.

Et alors qu'ils commençaient a marcher, Elliot retint Olivia et l'attira contre lui.

Elle le repoussa et lui lâcha la main.

"Elliot, non."

"Je sais que tu m'aime encore toi aussi..."

"Elliot. Ne gâche pas le Noël de Casey."

Dit elle en se libérant de l'étreinte.

Elliot comprit que c'était encore trop tôt. Trop tôt pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Trop tôt pour qu'elle ouvre son cœur a nouveau. Il l'embrassa tout de même sur la tempe, et rentra dans la maison.

Olivia soupira. Au moment ou les lèvres d'Elliot l'avait touchée, elle avait sentit comme un éclair la traverser. Elle tentait d'être forte, mais elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de toujours devoir faire bonne figure. D'avoir cette carapace. Elle était fatiguée.

"Tout va bien, Olivia ?"

La mère de Casey n'avait rien loupé de la

Scène entre Elliot et Olivia.

"Tout va bien." Approuva la jeune brune.

"Olivia ... J'aimerais tellement que vous ayez confiance en moi."

Elle ne répondit rien et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

"Je sais ce que c'est. De ne pas avoir de mère."

"J'ai une mère."

"Qui ne s'occupe pas de vous."

"Qu'est ce que vous en savez !"

"Parce que j'étais comme toi, Olivia. Toujours méfiante, sur mes gardes, seule... malheureuse."

La mère de Casey était passée du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Elle espérait tellement qu'Olivia lui fasse confiance.

"Je ne suis pas malheureuse."

"Tu en es sûre ?"

Olivia commençait a s'agiter. Liz avait touchée un point sensible.

"Bien sur que j'en suis sûre ! Bon sang .. Je ... Pourquoi faites vous cela !" S'écria Olivia le regard noir.

"Je suis désolée Olivia. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ... Je cherche simplement a t'aider."

"Pour...quoi..."

Olivia avait désormais le regard remplit de tristesse. Elle détestait parler de sa mère.

"J'ai grandit sans parents ... Mon père est mort quand j'avais deux ans, ma mère est devenue alcoolique. J'ai du apprendre a me débrouiller seule très tôt."

"Casey ne me l'a jamais dit."

"Elle ne le sait pas. Elle n'a pas connu sa grand mère, et je ne lui ai jamais dit."

Casey qui était venue voir si tout allait bien, entendit toute la confession que sa mère venait de faire.

"Pour la protéger."

"Pour la protéger." Acquiesça Liz.

Olivia la regarde quelques instants, puis se tourna vers la maison ou l'on pouvait voir la cheminée a travers la fenêtre.

"Ma ... Mère a été violée par un homme. Elle est tombée enceinte de moi. Elle m'a détesté dès ma naissance. Elle est devenue alcoolique quand l'affaire de son viol a été classée sans suite. Plus le temps passait, pire c'était. Et puis un soir, pour la première fois, elle m'a giflé. Une fois, puis deux ... Puis trois ... Puis ça c'est transformé en coup de poing, en un de pied ... Et puis j'ai finit par tellement la dégoûter qu'elle ne me tapait plus directement. Elle prenait toujours un objet pour me frapper.

Un jour je suis tombée amoureuse, c'était vraiment un garçon bien. Il voulait même m'épouser." Ajouta Olivia avec un rire nerveux. "Mais ... C'était un des élèves de ma mère. Elle était professeur. Elle avait beaucoup d'influence, trop d'influence ... Il a préféré me quitter ... Comme je n'avais pas d'ami j'ai de nouveau été seule."

"On préfère ne pas avoir d'ami, pour ne pas avoir a donner d'explication."

"Exactement." Approuva Olivia.

Sentant qu'Olivia en avait encore sur le cœur Liz se tut pour la laisser parler.

"C'est pour ça que je suis a l'université de new-york. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ."

"Et tu as rencontré Casey."

"Et j'ai rencontré Casey." Sourit Olivia. "Vous pouvez être fière de votre fille madame. Elle est très intelligente et responsable. C'est elle m'a appris a faire confiance. Elle m'a montré ce qu'était l'amitié. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi..."

Liz resta silencieuse. Complètement émue par tous les aveux d'Olivia.

"... Il y a un Week end ou j'ai tenté d'aller revoir ma mère. Mais ... Elle était saoule. Elle m'avait tellement Frappée que ... Enfin... Casey m'a beaucoup aidé."

"Je suis désolée. Pour ta mère."

"Vous n'y êtes pour rien." Répondit Olivia faisant enfin face a la mère de Casey.

"Que c'est-il passé avec Elliot ?"

"C'est ... Compliqué."

"Je vois. Si jamais tu veux en parler ..."

"Merci."

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur Noël ?" Demanda Elisabeth en contemplant la neige qui commençait a tomber.

"Non ..."

"Noël est la période du perpétuel espoir. C'est le moment ou on a tous le droit de rêver. Ou certains rêves se réalisent. Grace a toi, d'ailleurs, ce soir, mon plus beau rêve se réalise. Alors, continu d'y croire." Dit elle en se dirigeant vers la maison. Au bout de quelques pas elle se retourna pour regarder Olivia qui était restée silencieuse. "Tu viens ?"

"Je vous suis."

Casey rebroussa chemin également pour retourner a la maison avant sa mère et son amie.

Lorque Liz et Olivia rentrèrent dans la maison, une vague de chaleur les frappa au visage.

Alex était assoupie sur l'épaule d'Esteban, ces derniers temps elle était vraiment épuisée. Olivia l'avait bien remarqué mais n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle se demandait souvent si elle devait aller lui parler ou non ... Peut être qu'elle devrait.

Lake et Elliot parlaient a l'autre bout de la pièce. Lake tentait probablement de remonter le moral de son ami. Olivia le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas voir les autres malheureux.

Quant à Casey, elle avait la regard perdu, devant la cheminée.

"Bon tout le monde a table !" Annonça la mère de Casey enjouée.

Esteban réveilla doucement Alex, et ils se dirigèrent dans le grand salon avec Lake et Elliot.

"Tu as entendu quoi ?" Demanda Olivia a Casey.

Elle avait attendu que tout le monde parte pour pouvoir parler a son amie.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Excédée, Olivia s'approcha et retourna Casey pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Tes joues sont rouges, tu était dehors. Je sais que tu nous a écouté."

"Tu fera décidément un flic hors pair. J'ai tout entendu."

Elle en était sûre.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda Olivia, inquiète, posant une main dans le dos de son amie.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire. "Tout va bien." Assura t-elle. "C'est Noël, et nous sommes tous ensemble."

Olivia sourit en retour et serra Casey contre elle.

"Allons-y."

"Attends. Et toi, tu te sens bien ?"

"Parfaitement bien."

"Et pour Elliot ?"

"Je ... L'aime."

"Il t'aime aussi."

"Pourtant il était avec cette blonde décolorée." Pesta Olivia avec une rancœur encore palpable.

Casey soupira. Ce n'était pas a elle de faire ça. Pas a elle de tout lui dire, mais puisqu'elle refusait d'écouter Elliot, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il le fallait ... Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis souffrir ainsi. Elle alla fermer la porte, et regarda Olivia droit dans les yeux.

"Écoutes moi Liv. Cette blonde s'appelle Kathy. Elle et Elliot était fiancée. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur..."

"Stop !" Coupa Olivia en essayant de sortir mais Casey la retint par les épaules.

"Écoutes moi ! Écoutes moi bon sang ! Elliot a perdu sa sœur ! Elle s'est suicidé ... C'est lui qui l'a retrouvé morte."

Ces mots ont eu le même effet qu'un coup de massue sur la tête d'Olivia. Elle arrêta de se débattre et regarda Casey.

"Je ne comprends plus rien..."

"Le jour de son enterrement, quand il est allé voir Kathy, elle était au lit avec un autre garçon ... Il l'a mise a la porte et lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir de toute sa vie."

"Mais ... Alors pourquoi il était avec elle ..."

"C'est elle qui est venue. Il sortait de la douche. Et elle était là. Elle a commencé a se déshabiller et Elliot s'est énervé. Il l'a plaqué contre le mur sous le coup de le colère, il s'apprêtait a la mettre dehors, quand tu es arrivée."

Olivia baissa la tête quelques instants repensant a ce moment ou elle avait sentit son cœur se briser.

## flashback ##

"Fais attention a toi ! Si jamais tu as besoin tu m'appel." Dit Olivia a Casey en la déposant près d'un building.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que ce n'est pas loin d'ici."

Casey voulait rejoindre Lake. Elle voulait lui parler, s'excuser ... Elle était sûre qu'il était dans son havre de paix.

Le problème c'était que la dernière fois, la seule fois plutôt ou il l'avait emmené, elle avait eu les yeux bandés. Alors son seul moyen était de se repérer par rapport a la vue qu'elle avait depuis cet endroit.

"Liv... Encore merci pour tout."

"De rien Cas' "

"Tu vas voir Elliot ?"

"Peut être ..."

"Ouais .. A d'autre !" Grimaça Casey sachant très bien qu'Olivia allait rejoindre Elliot.

Olivia sourit et redémarra. Bien sur qu'elle allait rejoindre Elliot. Il lui avait terriblement manqué.

20 minutes plus tard elle était devant la porte de la chambre d'Elliot.

Elle passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, histoire de se recoiffer et ressembler a quelque chose, et entra dans la chambre.

C'est a ce moment qu'elle sentit son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds, son cœur se briser en mille morceau, ses espoirs ruinés.

Cette jeune femme blonde, a moitié nue, et celui qu'elle aimait, torse nue, la maintenant contre le mur.

## fin du flashback. ##

Olivia, abasourdie, resta silencieuse un moment. Il fallait qu'elle analyse ce que Casey venait de lui dire.

Elle passa une main sur son front et tourna en rond.

"Je ne comprends rien !"

"Olivia ... Olivia calme toi ..." Dit Casey en la prenant dans ses bras.

Olivia la repoussa violemment.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit !"

"Tu le sais très bien Olivia." Répondit calmement Casey. "Toi et moi ... Nous avons toujours fonctionné comme ça. Si ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui ... Tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant et bien dans ce cas, vas-y. Seulement, rappel toi une chose Olivia" poursuivit Casey en regardant Olivia droit dans les yeux "Je t'aime."

Sur ces derniers mots, Casey s'en alla en laissant Olivia silencieuse.

"Et merde ..." Soupira t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le reste de la famille, ils étaient tous devant l'immense vitre qui donnait une vue directe sur le jardin.

C'était magnifique. La neige avait déjà recouvert tout le jardin, c'était d'un blanc étincelant, le ciel était si clair ...

Et les flocons qui continuaient encore et encore de tomber...

"C'est superbe ..." Souffla Casey.

Lake, qui la tenait dans ses bras, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et se pencha pour lui murmurer a l'oreille un "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un plus beau Noël qu'ici, avec toi dans mes bras." A peine audible pour les autres personnes présentes.

Casey sourit, tellement heureuse de l'avoir trouvé. C'était lui, l'homme de sa vie. Elle en était persuadée.

## Flashback ##

Elle avait réussit a retrouver ce magnifique havre de paix. Elle ne sait pas comment, mais elle avait réussit. Et Lake était bien là. Elle le connaissait si bien ...

Il avait les mains dans ses poches. Il était dos a elle, pourtant elle était persuadée que son regard était brillant face au magnifique paysage qu'il avait devant lui.

Elle savait aussi que malgré ça, il était malheureux. Il pensait à elle. Encore et toujours. Elle le savait. Elle le savait parce que c'était elle qui lui avait fait du mal.

"Lake."

Casey ? Il en était sur ! Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

"Je savais que tu serais ici ..."

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Est ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Il ne s'était même pas retourné ...

Elle avança d'un pas. "...Je ne t'ai même pas remercié pour les fleurs ..."

Il ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus quand il repensa au bouquet qu'il avait cueillit dans le jardin du doyen. Il se retourna lentement et regarda Casey avec un sourire.

Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement ...

Elle secoua la tête, inutile de se laisser aller.

"Mais tu es incorrigible ! Tu sais que tu pourrais être viré pour ça ?"

"Seulement si il y a des preuves .. Ce n'est pas le cas ..." Dit il en s'approchant doucement. "Tu vas mieux ...?" Demanda t-il tendrement en passant son pouce sur les cernes dessinées de Casey.

Elle ferma les yeux a ce contact.

"Grâce a Olivia, maintenant tout ira bien. Je te le promet."

"Si tu veux m'en parler un jour, je serais là. Je serais toujours là pour toi."

"Je t'en parlerai, mais pas ce soir."

"D'accord."

"Ce que je veux dire ... C'est que ce soir .. Je ne veux pas parler ... Je veux juste être dans tes bras ..."

"Comment ça ...?"

"Je ... Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé mais ... Je suis ... tombée amoureuse de toi ... Lake ... J'ai besoin de toi ...plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. "

"Casey ..." Souffla t-il en caressant sa joue "... Si tu savais a quel point j'ai besoin de toi aussi ..."

"Alors tu m'aime ?" Sourit-elle

"Alors je t'aime ... De tout mon cœur .. De toute mon âme ..." Répondit-il en l'embrassant.

## Fin du flashback ##

Elliot était face a la fenêtre aussi, et Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder.

Elle aurait tant voulu l'embrasser. Lui dire a quel point elle était désolée et a quel point elle l'aimait toujours ... Mais pas comme ça ... Pas devant tout le monde ...

Alors elle se contenta, elle aussi, de se rapprocher de la fenêtre, et discrètement, elle emmêlât ses doigts a ceux d'Elliot.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle ... Il aurait reconnut la douceur de ses mains entre des centaines d'autres. Sa façon de lui caresser la main ... Cette manière de lui tenir... Il n'y avait qu'Olivia pour le faire.

Et puis, il avait reconnu son parfum ... Sa douce odeur de vanille mélangée au miel...

Sans même se retourner, il resserra sa main pour lui montrer qu'il savait. Il savait que c'était elle.

Casey l'avait vu, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire.

Finalement, peut être que ce n'était pas si inutile que ça de forcer Olivia a l'écouter ...

"Bon les jeunes ! C'est bien beau tout ça mais je n'ai pas envie que vous mourriez de faim !"

"Mais ... Et papa ?" Demanda Casey.

"Oh ma chérie ... Il va avoir du retard avec la neige alors..."

"Nous pouvons l'attendre, madame." Dit Olivia.

"Oui je suis tout a fait d'accord." Renchérit Esteban.

"Oh et bien dans ce cas ... Si tout le monde le veut bien ! Nous attendrons."

"Et si on allait faire une bataille ?" S'écria Lake

"Je suis partante !" Répondit Alex enjouée d'aller jouer dans la neige.

"C'est parti !" Dit Lake se dirigeant déjà dehors. "Préparer vous a manger la neige haha !"

Casey regarda Olivia et la remercia du regard. Olivia lui sourit, montrant qu'elle avait comprit.

"Je te suis Lake !" Dit Alex en se levant. Mais Esteban la retint par la main.

"Tu es sûre que c'est raisonnable, tu as l'air épuisée..." Demanda t-il inquiet. Il était le seul a connaître le secret d'Alex.

"Ce qui ne serait pas raisonnable ce serait de laisser gagner Lake, on l'entendrait glapir pendant des jours, voir des mois !" Rit-elle.

Il se força a sourire, malgré son inquiétude . "D'accord, alors je t'accompagne, mon amour."

"Super ! Tu viens Casey ?"

"Je vous suis !"

Et voilà, il ne restait qu'Olivia et Elliot. Seuls. Dans ce grand salon.

"On y va, El ?"

"Attends ..." Dit il en l'encerclant dans ses bras "qu'est ce que ça signifie ..." Demanda t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Olivia.

Elle sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Elle était si bien avec lui.

"Casey m'a tout dit ... Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Elliot ..."

Il releva la tête et retourna Olivia pour la regarder dans les yeux. "C'est moi qui te demande pardon pour tout ça ... Je sais que ça t'a fais beaucoup de mal ..."

Elle posa une main sur sa joue. "Ce n'est plus le cas ..."

"Tu m'aimes alors?"

"Sans l'ombre d'un doute."

"Liv ..."

"Et toi, tu m'aimes ?" Sourit Olivia en se rapprochant du visage d'Elliot.

"Peut être ..." Souffla t-il en se rapprochant pour se trouver a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

"Peut être ...?"

"Non, en fait j'en suis sûre ... Je t'aime Olivia Benson ..." Dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Rapidement, Olivia passa ses bras autour du cou d'Elliot pour approfondir ce baiser. Elle avait tant besoin de Lui. Besoin de son contact, de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de son odeur ... Son amour, tout simplement.

Elle aurait voulu continuer de l'embrasser, encore et encore, mais un raclement de gorge les interrompît.

Olivia sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

"Désolée Liz ... Je ... On ...enfin ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Elliot et moi ... Enfin nous ..."

"Je ne crois rien. Je venez juste vous dire que Lake est en train de mettre une pâté aux autres, ils auraient bien besoin d'aide." Sourit Liz.

"Euh d'accord ...T'es prêt Elliot ?" Demanda Olivia

"Pour battre Lake ? Toujours !"

"Alors allons-y !"

"Avec plaisir."

Main dans la main, Elliot et Olivia se dirigèrent dans le jardin, rejoindre leurs amis.

S'en suivit d'une bataille de boule de neige mémorable.

Alex, Esteban, Elliot, Olivia & Casey se mirent sur Lake, qui ne pouvait pas se défendre face a cinq autres personnes.

Et a travers la fenêtre, Elizabeth Novak pouvait entendre les rires, voir la joie sur le visage des six jeunes qui étaient présent pour ce magnifique Noël.

"Vous êtes des tricheurs !" Bouda Lake en essayant d'enlever la neige qu'il avait partout sur lui.

"T'es un mauvais joueur mon chéri."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Je te dit que non."

"Je te dit que si." Rit Casey, voyant que ça énervait Lake.

Il la regarda un instant, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il courut vers elle, et la fit tomber sur la neige.

"Match nul. Tu as autant de neige que moi."

"Espèce de sale garnement !"

"Je ne veux pas dire que tu l'a cherché, mais tu l'as cherché Casey." Ironisa Alex.

"Merci pour cette petite note très instructive Alexandra !"

"Bon maintenant, vous êtes bons pour aller vous changer." Intervint Olivia.

"Et toi, tu es bonne pour aller te laver les cheveux." Répondit Elliot.

"Pourquoi ça ... ?" Demanda Olivia en se retournant vers Elliot.

Mais le simple fait de lui écraser la boule de neige sur la tête, répondit a sa question.

"Elliot, tu me le paiera." Garantit Olivia

"Ah oui ..." Dit il en se rapprochant d'elle, ce qui la déstabilisa fortement.

Elle sentit son cœur battre a la chamade ne serai-ce que par la présence d'Elliot.

"O-oui ..."

"J'ai hâte de voir ça alors." Répliqua El en haussant les épaules et en s'éloignant pour aller rejoindre Lake.

Olivia soupira. Décidément, ce garçon allait la rendre dingue. Même si c'était déjà le cas, parce que oui, elle était dingue. Dingue de lui.

Et quand elle le regarda aider Lake a remplir le pull de Casey de neige, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et de se dire a quel point elle était chanceuse.

Chanceuse de les avoir trouver, chanceuse de les avoir dans sa vie ...

Noël prenait un tout nouveau sens a ses yeux. La joie, l'amitié, l'amour, le bonheur, la famille tout simplement.

"C'est sympa." Constata Esteban en se plaçant a côté d'Olivia.

"De quoi donc ?"

"Te voir heureuse. Tu es très belle avec ce sourire."

"Euh ... Merci Esteban."

"Alors heureuse d'être venue ?"

"Je t'avoue que ... Oui." Sourit Olivia.

## Flashback ##

"Hey alors vous faites quoi pour Noël ?" Demanda Casey en piquant une frite dans l'assiette de Lake.

"Dis donc, pourquoi t'a pris une salade alors que tu préfères les frites ?!"

"Tu n'aimerais pas que je devienne énorme." Dit Casey en haussant les épaules

"Je ne veux pas que tu te prives de manger ce que tu aimes !" Répliqua Lake, blessé que Casey puisse penser ça. Il s'approcha et lui chuchota a l'oreille "A mes yeux tu sera toujours magnifique ..." Il la regarda ensuite tendrement et prit sa salade pour lui donner ses frites.

Ils étaient tous attendrit de voir Lake aussi amoureux.

"Moi je ne fais rien." Dit Alex. "D'ailleurs je pense rester ici pendant les vacances."

"Oui, moi aussi." Dit Esteban. "J'ai envie de rester avec Alex. Et puis... Personne ne m'attends de toute façon."

"Ah bon ?" S'étonna Casey.

"C'est pareil pour moi" ajouta Olivia en haussant les épaules.

Elliot la regarda longuement. Il savait qu'Olivia n'avait pas de famille, mais elle n'avait jamais voulu en dire plus.

Et en plus, a cause de lui, elle avait le cœur brisé.

Il resta silencieux, de marbre.

"Personne ne vous attends pour Noël ..." S'étonna Casey en regardant tous ses amis. "Et toi Elliot ?" Demanda t-elle au seul qui était resté muet.

"Moi ? Je ..."

Il regarda Olivia dans les yeux, puis baissa la tête. Honteux de l'avoir tant brisé, honteux de n'avoir pu tenir ses promesses ...

"Je vais rester ici, ma famille n'a pas besoin de moi et je préfère rester seul."

"On sait tous comment tu occupe ton temps quand tu es seul." Cracha Olivia en se levant. "Désolée je n'ai pas faim. À plus tard tout le monde."

"Liv, non ... Reste s'il te plaît." Lui demanda Casey.

"Désolée."

Casey soupira. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution a cette situation qui devenait insupportable.

"Mais j'ai une idée formidable !" S'écria en se levant d'un bond.

Il la regardèrent tous, complètement déconcertés.

"Euh mon amour tu te sens bien ?"

"Merveilleusement bien ! Et si on passait Noël tous ensemble ?" Demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire en regardant tous ses amis.

## Fin du Flashback. ##

"Casey à vraiment eu une bonne idée."

"Hum hum" acquiesça Esteban. "Bon je vais rejoindre Alex, elle est rentrée se mettre au chaud."

"Dit moi Esteban."

"Oui, Olivia ?"

"Alex a l'air épuisée en ce moment ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Il était déstabilisé face a l'esprit vif d'Olivia. Il était toujours déstabilisé face a Olivia Benson de toute manière.

"Oh rien ... La période d'examen, je suppose."

Elle savait qu'il mentait, mais ça ne servait a rien d'insister.

"Ok. Et dit moi autre chose ?"

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi es tu le seul a m'appeler Olivia, et non Liv."

"Parce que ... Tu m'impressionne."

Elle pouffa de rire voyant Esteban devenir rouge. "Tu es sérieux ?"

"Ouais ..."

"Mais ... Pourquoi ?"

"Hum ... On en parlera un autre jour, je vais voir Alex." Dit il en s'en allant.

"Euh ... D'accord." Répondit-elle en le regardant partir. Elle commençait a se poser des questions quand elle sentit deux bras puissants l'encercler.

"A quoi tu pensais ..."

"A rien de spécial."

"Hum... J'adore ton parfum ... Tu m'a tant manqué Olivia."

"Tu m'a manqué aussi, Elliot." Dit elle se retournant pour s'accrocher a son cou. "Je t'aime, Elliot. Joyeux Noël."

Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Elliot.

"C'est la première fois que tu me le dit ... C'est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux ... Merci Olivia ..."

xXx

"Bon petit plaisantin, maintenant tu vas te relever, et me laisser aller prendre ma douche."

"Mais on est bien là ..."

"Ah oui ? Toi, allongé sur moi, dans la neige. Je te ferai remarquer que je suis gelée."

"Tu veux que je vienne prendre une douche Avec toi ?" Demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Casey pouffa de rire. "Bah oui, mon petit cœur, et quand mon père te verra, il te tuera avant même de t'avoir dit bonjour."

"J'aurais essayé." Soupira Lake en plaisantant.

Il commençait a se relever quad Casey lui attrapa le col et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

"Sinon ... J'aurais peut être pas dit non ..." Lui chuchota t-elle a l'oreille. Puis elle poussa assez fort pour qu'il tombe les fesses dans la neige.

"Hey Liv ?! Tu viens avec moi ? Faut que je me change !"

"J'arrive ! On se rejoint plus tard, El ?"

"Avec plaisir ..."

"Allez tu viens !" Dit Casey en attrapant Olivia par la main et en courant dans la maison.

"T'es dingue Casey !"

"Je sais !" Rit cette dernière.

"Attends 30 secondes s'il te plaît." Lui demanda Olivia une fois qu'elle furent dans la chambre. Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux et soudainement se blottit contre elle. "Merci ... Pour ce que tu as fait ... Nous inviter a Noël et puis avec Elliot ... Merci ..."

"Mais de rien Liv ... Et puis comme ça, ce soir tu dors avec Elliot et moi, avec Lake !" Dit Casey avec un grand sourire.

Elle prit un air rêveur en pensant au faut de dormir dans les bras de Lake, mais Olivia la ramena vite sur terre en lui mettant une tape sur la tête.

"Dis donc toi !"

"Oh Liv s'il te plaît !"

"Non."

"Mais Olivia ... Pourquoi ?! Tu es réconciliée avec Elliot après tout !"

"Tu veux vraiment passer la nuit Avec Lake ? Avec tes parents pas loin. Tu tiens vraiment a ce que ton père le zigouille."

"Mais enfin Liv on va juste dormir."

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui ..." Dit Casey en détournant le regard

"Tu me cache quelque chose ..."

"Pas du tout" protesta Casey

"Oh si, bien sur que si. Casey Novak ! Oh mon dieu ... Tu as couché avec Lake ..."

"Non ! Je t'assure que non, Olivia."

"Tu me mens !"

"Mais non ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas ou est le problème ..."

"Il n'y a pas de problème." Répondit Olivia en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain.

"Si, et dit moi a quoi tu pense !" Exigea Casey en refermant la porte de la salle de bain violemment.

Elle regarda Olivia droit dans les yeux et comprit ...

Olivia avait souffert, elle le lisait dans son regard.

"Tu as couché Avec le garçon que ta mère a fais fuir ... Tu as couchée avec lui et tu as énormément souffert quand il t'a quitté ... Et tu ne veux pas que ça m'arrive ..."

"Fais simplement attention a toi." Dit Olivia en sortant de la salle de bain.

"Liv attends." Demanda Casey en la rattrapant. "T'es vraiment un amour ... Mais cesse de t'inquiéter. Profite de la vie, ta mère ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Tu n'es plus seule."

"Je sais, et tu as raison. Enfin, fais attention a toi ..."

"T'inquiètes pas, et puis je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec Lake pour le moment ..."

Olivia pouffa de rire. "J'avais pas l'intention non plus ce soir la." Dit elle en haussant les épaules et embrassant Casey sur la joue.

"Olivia."

"Oui ?"

"J'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes ... Si tu es contre notre relation je ... Je pourrais pas y arriver ..."

"Casey. Si j'étais contre, je ne t'aurais pas amené ce soir là, quand nous sommes revenus d'ici; je n'aurais pas non plus parler a Lake quand vous vous êtes disputé. Je n'aurais rien fait. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de vous aider, et aujourd'hui vous êtes heureux.

J'aime beaucoup Lake, et je sais qu'il t'aime énormément. je te demande juste de faire attention a toi. Et puis ... Lui ne s'en ira jamais. Jamais il ne t'abandonneras."

"D'accord."

Olivia sourit et secoua la tête levant les yeux jusqu'au ciel. "Bon, cette nuit je dormirais avec Elliot."

"Super !" S'écria Casey en sautillant. "Bon je vais me laver avant que mon père n'arrive ! J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir et de lui présenter Lake !"

Olivia sourit à nouveau. Ce Noël s'annonçait ... Magique.

xXx

_Nouveau message d'Elliot._

_"Rejoins moi dans ma chambre, j'ai quelque chose pour toi."_

_Nouveau message d'Olivia._

_"Quelque chose pour moi ?"_

_Nouveau message d'Elliot._

_"Viens ..."_

_Nouveau message d'Olivia._

_"D'accord, j'arrive... mon chéri." _

_Nouveau message d'Elliot._

_":')"_

Olivia sourit et traversa le long couloir qui la séparait d'Elliot.

Une fois devant la porte elle frappa deux petits coups, et entra.

"El...?"

La chambre était dans la pénombre, on voyait simplement le reflet de la lune sur le lit, et l'ombre des flocons de neige qui tombait sur le faisceau de lumière présent sur le parquet.

C'était silencieux, beau ... Reposant.

Elle en oublia presque le pourquoi de sa présence ici, jusqu'à ce Qu'elle sente une sensation froide autour de son cou.

Elle sursauta, mais reconnut le parfum d'Elliot rapidement.

"El ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ..."

"Je te donne ton cadeau..."

"Mon ... Cadeau ... Mais qu'est ce que ..."

"C'est une chaîne ... Qui symbolise le courage. Quand je j'ai acheté, l'argent a été remis a une association qui a pour but d'aider les femmes victime de violence..."

"Elliot ..." Dit elle la gorge nouée.

"Il te vas merveilleusement bien."

"C'est un cadeau magnifique ... Je ..."

"Tu n'as pas a me remercier ... Je t'aime Olivia..."

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Embrasse moi Elliot ..."

Sans perdre une seconde il se pencha et frotta tendrement son nez contre celui d'Olivia avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un doux et tendre baiser.

Olivia posa ses mains sur son torse pour remonter délicatement jusqu'à son cou et approfondir le baiser.

Elle l'attira tout contre elle, elle voulait plus. Elle avait besoin de plus.

Elliot lui caressait tendrement le dos, ne sachant comment réagir face au comportement d'Olivia. Est ce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ?

Il se recula d'un pas et la regarda dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux noisettes, remplir d'amour.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Kathy l'avait déjà brisé une première fois, et il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait essayé une seconde fois. Heureusement que Casey était la, grâce a elle, ce soir, il pouvait a nouveau prendre son amour dans ses bras.

Il se pencha pour respirer son parfum, et en profita pour lui grignoter le cou, et quand elle lui donna plus d'accès, il l'embrassa si doucement, quelle sentit un frisson la parcourir de haut en bas.

Elle. attrapa son col de chemise pour le pousser sur le lit.

Elle l'embrassait passionnément et avait vraisemblablement envie d'aller plus loin mais ...

"Et Elliot t'es la ?! Oh merde pardon !" S'excusa Lake, voyant qu'il tombait très mal.

Olivia se releva brusquement, visiblement gênée que Lake les ai surpris. Elle s'en alla a toute hâte, et retourna dans sa chambre rejoindre Casey.

Quand elle franchit la porte, elle lâcha un gros soupir et laissa échapper un gros "et merde ..."

Mais quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent tout deux, l'air de rien dans la chambre de Casey.

Olivia voyant Lake, se mit a rougir de nouveau.

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement et se pencha pour lui chuchoter a l'oreille.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sortira pas de ma bouche..."

Olivia souffla de soulagement. Merci Lake ! Pensa t-elle.

"... Mais je ne te savais pas comme ça... Moi je suis partant quand tu veux !"

"Lake !"

Il éclata de rire tandis qu'Olivia lui claqua le haut de la tête, faisant mine de bouder.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et se balança de droite a gauche. "Rhoo allez, je plaisante, Liv."

"Mouais ..." Sourit t-elle. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il l'adorait. Olivia avait été la première amie qu'il avait eu a la fac. C'était vraiment une fille formidable a ses yeux. Et il était heureux qu'elle soit heureuse.

A ce moment là, Casey sortit de la salle de bain, et Lake lâcha Olivia, complètement abasourdie par la fille qu'il avait en face de lui.

Casey portait une longue robe rouge, qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Elle avait relevé certaines mèches de cheveux en un chignons, et en avait laissé des longues bouclées derrières ...

Elle avait fait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts Avec un maquillage léger.

"Waw..." Est le seul son qui voulut bien sortir de la bouche de Lake.

"Ça te plaît ?"

"Tu ... Tu es magnifique mon amour ..."

"Tu crois que ça va plaire a mon père ?"

"J'en suis certain. Il peut être fier d'avoir une fille aussi magnifique..."

"Merci ..." Souffla t-elle en s'accrochant a son cou pour l'embrasser.

Olivia était dans les bras d'Elliot, heureuse de voir que Lake et Casey se complétaient en se rendant mutuellement heureux.

Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, la meilleur chose qui pouvait leur arriver.

"Casey ma chérie." Dit doucement Elizabeth. Elle avait observé toute la scène discrètement, et avait eu les larmes aux yeux face a tout ça. "Ton père arrive dans 10minutes ..."

"Oh ... D'accord maman. Merci."

"El je vais voir Alex ... On se voit après, ok ?"

"Bien sur." Répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez. "Je te suis je vais voir Esteban."

Souriants, ils s'éclipsèrent laissant Casey et Lake seuls avec Elizabeth.

"Euh je vais vous laisser entre vous ... Je vais descendre."

"Lake ?"

"Oui, madame ?"

"Merci."

"J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ?"

"Quand je regarde ma fille, et que soit elle me parle de vous, ou elle vous regarde, ou même si elle pense a vous, je vois ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes scintiller. Merci de la rendre heureuse."

"C'est elle, qui me rend heureux, madame. Sans elle, je serais toujours un moins que rien. C'est pour elle, que je fais tout pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Alors c'est a moi de vous remercier. Merci de l'avoir mise au monde." Dit il en s'en allant, laissant Liz muette.

Décidément, cette soirée était pleine de surprise...

"Et bien si je m'attendais a ça ..." Souffla t-elle.

"Maman ... Lake n'a jamais eu de famille ... Ses parents l'ont abandonné et il a été trimballé de foyer en foyer. Les autres gars avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui. Et puis, un jour, il s'est fait attraper par un flic. Il l'a pris sous son aile et s'en ai occupé. Mais il s'est fait tué, c'est pour ça que Lake veut devenir inspecteur."

"Je comprends. J'aime beaucoup ce garçon tu sais."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Bien sur. Parce qu'il te rends heureuse. Et il est plutôt beau gosse. "

"Merci maman ..." Dit Casey en se blottissant contre sa mère. "Grâce a toi je passe le plus merveilleux des Noël ..."

"De rien ma petite puce."

XxX

"Alex ?" L'appela doucement Olivia tandis quelle était dans les bras d'Esteban.

"Mmm oui ?"

"Je voudrais te parler ..." Dit elle en regardant Esteban. Il se leva, comprenant le message.

"Je vais aider Elliot a rentrer du bois."

"Merci Esteban."

"Je t'écoute Liv." Dit Alex une fois que les garçons furent parti.

"Alex. Tu sais que tu es une véritable amie pour moi ?" Demanda Olivia en s'asseyant et en prenant les mains d'Alexandra dans les siennes.

"Euh .. Oui.."

"Et tu sais que je t'aime ?"

"Moi aussi je t'aime Olivia mais je ne te suis pas la ..."

"Ok. Donc si je suis ton amie tu dois me dire la vérité ?"

"Olivia viens en au fait."

"Tu es malade."

Elle ne demandait pas cette fois ci. Elle affirmait.

Alex la regarda droit dans les yeux. Oui, elle devait lui dire la vérité.

"Je suis malade."

Olivia ferma les yeux et baisse la tête. Le fait de l'avoir entendu rendait bien la chose réelle.

"J'ai ... Une insuffisance cardiaque. Ça a commencé quand j'avais 7ans. Jusque là tout allait bien, je prenais des médicaments, ça allait mieux. Et puis j'avais des exercices tout ça. Enfin bref.

En septembre j'avais des douleurs a la poitrine, assez fréquemment. Alors ... Je suis aller voir mon cardiologue et on a fais des tests."

Elle tenta de regarder Olivia dans les yeux mais elle les avaient toujours fermés. Alors, elle posa une main sur celle d'Olivia.

"Je suis sur liste d'attente pour une greffe. On verra bien ce qu'il se passe."

"Non ..." Souffla Olivia tout bas.

Non ce n'était pas possible. Pas Alex. Pas une de ses amis !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie vous donne le bonheur si c'est pour vous le retirer juste après ? A quoi ça rime tout ça ?!

"Et si jamais ..."

"J'ai encore 9 mois au mieux ... Il m'avait donné 1 an ... "

"9 mois ..." Répéta Olivia désespérément.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais ... On ne se connaissait pas vraiment, et puis ... Après... On était bien. Et avec vous, je voulais simplement être une personne comme une autre tu comprends ?"

"Oui ..."

Bien sur qu'elle comprenait. Elle aussi avait voulu être une adolescente normale pour une fois.

"Esteban le sait ?"

"Oui ... Le jour ou on s'est embrassé ... Je me suis dit qu'il avait le droit de savoir."

"D'accord."

"Liv ..."

Olivia lui attrapa précipitamment les mains pour l'empêcher de parler.

"Ça va aller Lex... On va tous avoir notre diplôme, et ...et puis on travaillera tous ensemble, nos enfants seront les meilleurs amis du monde et on vivra longtemps longtemps longtemps ..." Dit Olivia la bout enrouée par les larmes en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Alex se laissa bercer dans les bras d'Olivia, laissant par la même occasion une larme s'échapper.

"Je le dirais aux autres ... Mais pas ce soir..."

"Pas ce soir ..." Approuva Olivia.

"Tu sais ... C'est peut être mon dernière Noël alors ..."

"Ne dit pas ça !"

"Alors..." Reprit Alex "faisons en sorte que ce soit le plus merveilleux."

"Ok ..."

**_On a tous envie de croire aux comptes de fées..._**


	13. Chapter 13

Alex et Olivia avaient changé de sujet de conversation et faisait comme ci de rien était. Elles avaient bien l'intention de profiter de ce Noël, même si l'une et l'autre avait un point sur le cœur ...  
Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Olivia décida de raconter a Alex ce qu'il s'était passé une quinzaine de minute auparavant.  
"Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu était sur Elliot et Lake est entré ?!" Rit Alex . "Oh punaise attends laisse moi 30 secondes" rajouta elle en se tenant le ventre tellement elle riait.  
"Beh c'est pas drôle !"  
"Oh que si !"  
"Ce serait toi tu trouverais pas ça drôle." Fit mine de bouder Olivia.  
"Non mais moi déjà j'aurais fermé la porte !"  
Olivia prit un air encore plus boudeur, ce qui fit rire une fois de plus Alex.  
"Oh t'en fais pas, Liv. Lake oubliera vite ..."  
"Tu crois ?"  
"Non."  
"Alex !"  
"Pardon pardon" dit Alex levant les paumes de ses mains en signe de paix. "En même temps tu sais, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui que la mère de Casey."  
"Ouais ..."  
"Quoique ..."  
"Alex !" Cria Olivia en lui tapant le coussin sur la tête.  
Trop prise dans son fou rire, Alex n'arrivait plus a parler.  
Olivia se mît a rire a son tour, au moins, elle aura réussit a faire oublier a Alex, sa maladie, au moins pour quelques minutes.

"Ça va, on s'amuse bien ici. Vous faite partager ?" Demanda Lake en s'asseyant sur la petite table devant Alex et Olivia.  
Elles se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Lake, et avec un grand sourire répondirent en cœur "Non !"  
"Hey mais vous êtes pas cool ..."  
"Tu t'en remettra, Ches' " dit Olivia en haussant les épaules.  
"Ah ouais ?"  
"Hum hum." Acquiesça cette dernière.  
"Et est ce que toi tu vas te remettre de ça ?" Demanda t-il en sautant sur Olivia pour lui faire des chatouilles.  
"Non ! Non Lake ! Pitié arrête ! Arrête ! Aleeeex aide moi ! Au secours !"  
"Hum désolée Liv, j'ai pas envie de subir le même sort." Répondit Alex  
"Espèce de lâche ! Espèce de lâche ! Criait Olivia en riant.

Esteban et Elliot revinrent a ce moment la et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres.  
"Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, pendant que d'autres travail ..." Ironisa Elliot.  
"Mais je travail aussi voyons. Je me venge de ma défaite !" Dit il en chatouillant a nouveau Olivia qui éclata de rire.  
Elliot et Esteban coururent sur Lake pour le chatouiller a son tour, et cela provoqua un tel brouhaha dans le salon qu'Elisabeth descendit voir ce qu'il s'y passé.

"Et bien et bien les jeunes. On s'amuse bien a ce que je vois."  
"Oh pardon Elizabeth. On ne voulais pas ... Excusez nous pour le bruit." Répondit Olivia en se relevant tandis que les garçons reposaient Lake a terre.  
"Ce n'est rien les jeunes voyons ! Vous avez le droit de vous amuser, en plus ... Je pense que Lake mérite une bonne correction !" Rit elle en vidant la bombe de chantilly sur lui.  
Casey arriva a ce moment là, et fut stupéfaite par la scène devant elle.  
Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour revoir cette maison aussi pleine de vie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir être a nouveau heureuse ici.  
"Oh non ! Madame Novak !"  
"Ah non ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Elizabeth, chester !" Dit elle en lui rajoutant de la chantilly sur le visage.  
Alex, Esteban, Olivia et Elliot se mirent a rire et en profitèrent pour étaler la chantilly un peu partout.

Casey les regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne les remercierais jamais assez de faire parti de sa vie aujourd'hui.  
Elle ne remercierait jamais Olivia pour l'avoir ramené ici, pour l'avoir forcé a affronter ses démons. Pour l'avoir aider a avancer, a être heureuse. A être aimé et aimer en retour ...

Elle regardait sa mère, ses amis, et son petit ami rirent aux éclats. Pour elle, il ne manquait plus qu'une pièce a ce magnifique tableau ...  
Et lorsqu'elle sentit cette main se poser sur son épaule, elle se figea. Elle aurait reconnu son toucher entre mille.  
Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face a son père, et laissa couler ses larmes librement.  
Il la regarda un instant, il n'aurait pas pu rêver fille plus magnifique que Casey. Il était si fier d'elle ...  
"Bonjour ma puce ..."

Sans perdre une seconde, elle sauta dans les bras de son père et se laissa aller tout contre lui. "Oh papa ... Papa tu m'a tellement manqué, je te demande pardon ... Je suis si désolée ..."  
"Chut ... C'est du passé mon ange ... Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu ... Et j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonnera pour ce qu'il s'est passé..."  
"Ce n'était pas ta faute ... Je t'aime ..."  
"Moi aussi ma chérie."

Attendrit par ce qu'il se passait devant eux, Elizabeth et la petite bande s'était stoppé. Regardant Casey et son père se retrouver enfin.

Jack Novak relâcha sa fille pour embrasser sa femme qui s'était approchée. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et regarda un instant les amis de sa fille qui étaient venu passer ce Noël avec eux. Ses amis qui grâce a qui, aujourd'hui il avait pu serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

"Papa, je te présente Alexandra, Esteban, Elliot, Olivia et ... Lake ... Mon petit ami, que maman a soigneusement recouvert de chantilly."  
"Enchanté de vous connaître les jeunes. Je tiens a vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille."  
"C'est nous qui vous remercions, monsieur, pour nous avoir accueilli ici pour Noël." Répondit Alex poliment.  
Il sourit, et s'approcha de Lake.  
"Alors ... Comme ça, tu es le petit ami de ma fille."  
"Euh ... Oui, monsieur." Répondit Lake mal a l'aise d'être dans cet état pour sa première rencontre avec le père de Casey.  
Jack eut un petit rictus nerveux, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lake.  
"Bon je crois que nous allons laisser ce jeune homme aller prendre une douche, et nous passerons a table tous ensemble. Je vais en profiter pour faire connaissance avec vous tous, et puis après ce sera avec toi mon garçon." Annonça t-il en regardant Lake.  
"Avec plaisir, monsieur."  
"Viens Lake, je vais te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin." Dit Casey en le prenant par la main.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle lui donna tout le nécessaire pour qu'il se lave et le regarda dans les yeux.  
Elle s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur sa joue. "Je t'aime tu sais ..."

Touché, il l'encercla et l'attira contre lui. "Je t'aime aussi." Lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Lake, et lui retira.  
"Casey ..."  
"Chut..."  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais ..."

Sans répondre, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et grignota le coup de celui qu'elle aimait.  
Il sentit un frisson le traversée tout entier au contact des lèvres de Casey sur son cou, ses mains sur son torse.  
Il lui attrapa les mains et se recula d'un pas pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
"Tu devrais redescendre, Casey ..."  
"J'ai envie de rester avec toi."

Il posa son front sur celui de Casey, et sourit. Elle le rendait tellement heureux.  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou a son tour, puis la porta délicatement sur le lavabo.

Elle lui encadra le visage et l'embrassa passionnément, mais lorsqu'elle l'attira tout contre elle, il la stoppa.  
"Tu vois... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que tu reste là... Je sais pas si je pourrais me contrôler ..."  
"Et si c'est ce que je voulais, Lake. T'appartenir."  
"Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Tu mérite mieux Casey."  
"Excuse moi, Lake. Je t'attends en bas." Dit Casey en se précipitant hors de la salle de bain.  
"Casey attends !" Ordonna Lake en la rattrapant et en la plaquant contre le mur.  
Il l'a regarda un instant puis l'embrassa langoureusement, passionnément.  
"Casey, moi aussi j'en ai envie. Mais tu mérite mieux que là, tout de suite maintenant, Dans ta salle de bain, alors que ton père t'attends en bas. Je ne veux pas faire ça comme ça."  
"Merci..."  
"Merci ?"  
"De m'aimer autant. De m'aimer suffisamment pour prendre soin de moi comme tu le fait ..."

Il sourit, et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.  
"Bon allez file de là."  
Elle sourit a son tour, et avant de passer la porte, se retourna.  
"Tu sais, j'en ai envie. Mais je t'avoue que là, c'était plus une sorte de test ..."  
"Je vois. Et en quoi ça consistait ?"  
"Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu était prêt a aller pour moi. Je savais déjà que tu m'aimais, mais maintenant ... Je sais que c'est toi l'homme que j'aimerais toute ma vie, et celui Avec qui je veux faire cette vie." Avoua t-elle en s'en allant.

Lake resta un instant immobile, les bras balants.  
Décidément, elle était vraiment pleine de surprise.  
Au lieu d'être en colère, comme il aurait du l'être, il sourit.  
Lui aussi, l'aimerait toute sa vie, et lui aussi voulait faire sa vie Avec elle...

Il secoua la tête pour redescendre sur terre et alla se doucher.

Quand elle descendit, tout le monde était dans le salon.  
"Tiens ma chérie ! Alexandra me disait justement que toi et elle vouliez faire la même chose."  
"C'est exact. Et elle sera excellente." Approuva Casey.  
Alex rougit au compliment de son ami.  
"Et vous Esteban ?" Demanda jack en se tournant vers le jeune homme.  
"J'aimerais devenir juge dans les affaires familiales ... pour enfant plus particulièrement."  
"Vous voulez défendre les enfants."  
"A vrai dire, ce sont les avocats qui défendent. Moi, je veux simplement leur permettre d'avoir une vie meilleure." Dit il en regardant sans s'en rendre compte, Olivia.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, et se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il détourna le regard.

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout de rien jusqu'à ce que Lake revienne.  
"Ah voilà Lake !" Dit Elizabeth en de levant . "Bon, nous allons tous passer a table !" Ajouta t-elle en embrassant le jeune homme sur la joue.  
Face a ce geste, il se mît a rougir violemment.

Toute la bande suivit Elizabeth et jack pour s'installer a table.  
Mais Lake retient Casey par la main.  
"Et si... J'avais voulu aller plus loin. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?"  
"Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas."  
"Mais alors ... Pourquoi ?"  
"Je voulais avoir la certitude ... Même si au fond de mon cœur je savais que tu ne le ferait pas."  
"Tu me rends fou Casey ..."  
"Ah oui ?"  
"Oui ... Fou de toi ..."

Elle sourit et s'accrocha a son cou.  
"Si ce n'est que de moi ... Je t'autorise a être interner ici alors ..." Dit elle en montrant son cœur.  
Il lui attrapa la main, et lui embrassa les doigts.  
"Avec plaisir ... Allez, allons fêter ce Noël."

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Des dialogues, un bon repas, des rires... Les amis, la famille ...  
Tout ce qu'Olivia n'avait jamais connu.  
Partir, grandir, se reconstruire. Voilà les trois choses qui avaient hantées son esprit pendant des années.  
Aujourd'hui elle pouvait être fière d'avoir dit qu'elle avait réussit.  
Elle était devant la fenêtre, et regardait la neige, les yeux brillants.  
"Tout va bien Olivia ?"  
Olivia secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, et sourit a la mère de Casey.  
"Tout va bien, Elizabeth. Merci pour ce merveilleux Noël ..."  
"J'ai quelque chose pour toi."  
"Quoi ? ..."  
"Tenez." Dit Liz en tendant une petite boîte a Olivia.  
"Non je ne peux pas accepter." Répondit Olivia en repoussant le paquet.  
"Olivia, s'il te plaît. J'en ai parlé avec Casey, et ça nous fais plaisir."  
"Vous me gênez."  
"Prends-le." Insista Elizabeth. "Écoutes, tu le prends, et tu l'ouvrira quand tu te sentira prête, d'accord ?"  
"D'accord." Céda Liv en mettant le petit paquet dans une Poche.  
Puis elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce mais la mère de Casey lui attrapa la main, puis l'attira contre elle.  
Contre toute attente, Olivia se laissa aller contre la mère de son amie, la mère quelle n'avait jamais eu. Elle ferma même les yeux, se sentant plus que bien.

Elizabeth lui caressa délicatement le dos et les cheveux.  
"Tout ira bien, Olivia ..."  
"Je m'inquiète pour elle, elle reste ma mère ..."  
"Je sais ma puce ..."  
"J'espère qu'elle va bien ..."  
"Et si ... Je t'emmenais la voir ?" Proposa Elizabeth en regardant Olivia dans les yeux.  
"Non ... Non je ne veux pas vous déranger et je ne peux pas..."  
"Olivia, laisse moi t'aider ... Réfléchis-y. Et si tu accepte, demain nous prendrons le premier avion."  
"D'accord."  
"Bonne nuit, chérie."  
"Tous semble si simple ici ..."  
"Ça l'est. Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Olivia."

Olivia commençait a partir, mais elle se stoppa un instant. Elle se retourna vers Elizabeth et vint l'embrasser sur la joue.  
"Merci."

Touchée par ce geste, Elizabeth sourit, et regarda Olivia monter.  
Finalement, elle avait peut être réussit a briser la carapace de la jeune fille.

Heureuse, mais néanmoins lessivée, Olivia se laissa tomber dans le lit.  
Elle soupira. Finalement ... Ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir une famille ...

Elle pensait a sa mère. Comment avait-elle passé ce Noël ? Dans l'alcool, une fois de plus ? Probablement ...  
Est ce qu'elle devait aller la voir ? Oui... Non... Que faire ?  
C'était sa mère par le sang. Néanmoins ... Elle ne méritait pas le nom de 'maman'.  
Et pourtant ... Et pourtant Olivia aimerait tellement aller la voir ...  
Au fond d'elle ... L'espoir qu'un jour sa mère l'aime, était toujours vivant.

Rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais elle se ressaisit en sentant deux bras venir la cajoler.  
"Tu n'es pas Avec Lake ?" Demanda Olivia ayant très bien reconnu l'odeur du parfum de Casey.  
"J'irais plus tard. Avant, je veux rester avec toi."  
"Mais pourquoi ...?"  
"Tu es triste ..." Constata Casey.  
Olivia se retourna et regarda Casey dans les yeux.  
"Excuse moi... Je ne devrais pas gâcher ta soirée comme ça."  
"Tu ne la gâche pas. Tu l'a rendu simplement merveilleuse. Tu pense a ta mère n'est ce pas ? Ma mère M'a dit ce qu'elle t'avais proposé."  
"Oui ..."  
"Tu comptes faire quoi ?"  
"A vrai dire... Je n'en sais rien ... Mon cœur me dit d'y aller, ma conscience aussi. Mais mon amertume et ma rancœur m'en empêche."  
"Elle t'a fais énormément de mal."  
"Oui."  
"Elle t'a fais énormément de mal, alors que tu n'y étais pour rien."  
"Je ..."  
"Tu n'es pas responsable de son viol, Olivia. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Tu n'as rien demandé a personne. La seule chose que tu ai jamais souhaité c'était d'être aimée. Ce qu'elle n'a jamais su faire. Alors, est ce qu'elle mérite que tu lui donne encore une fois une chance de te détruire ?"  
"Probablement pas."  
"Liv ... Quoique tu fasse, je te soutiendrais. Je voulais que tu le saches."  
"Merci Casey."  
"Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit."  
"Non ... Non ... Va rejoindre Lake."  
"Tu as plus besoin de moi que lui. Ne t'en fais pas."  
"Alors juste une petite demi heure... Ensuite .. Tu files."  
"Ça marche, Liv. Viens ..."

Olivia se pelotonnât contre son amie.  
"Tu sais ... Elle reste ma mère ..."  
"Je sais ..."  
"Qu'est ce que je dois faire Casey ..."  
"Suit ton cœur Olivia. Lui seul peut te dire quel chemin suivre."  
"Comment on fait ? ... Pour survivre a tout ça je veux dire ..."  
"Je n'en sais rien ... Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas cette réponse ... Nous sommes né pour vivre ... Pas pour survivre ... Alors ... Je ne sais pas ... Par contre ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'es plus seule."  
"Merci ..." Souffla Olivia en s'endormant.  
Casey au sais commençait a s'endormir ... Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger, pas même pour se changer. Alors elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée elle aussi.

Une petite demi heure plus tard ... Les garçons se demandaient ce que faisaient Olivia et Casey, alors ils prirent la direction de leur chambre, et ce qu'ils virent, réchauffa leur cœur.  
Lake sourit et alla prendre une petite couverture pour la poser au dessus de celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie, et de celle dont il était éperdument amoureux.  
Elliot le regarda faire, et tendrement posa ses yeux sur Olivia.  
Elle semblait si paisible dans les bras de Casey ...  
"Tu viens Elliot ? On se fait un petit jeu vidéo ! On a qu'à proposer a Alex et Esteban ?"  
"Hum.. Ça me va !"  
"Allons-y." Dit Lake en attrapant Elliot par les épaules.  
Alex et Esteban acceptèrent et tous les quatre passèrent une excellente fin de soirée.  
Même si Alex leur avait mis une pâtés, ils avaient bien rigolé.

Vers 4h00 du matin ils montèrent au premier étage pour se coucher.  
Profitant du fait que les parents de Casey dormait au deuxième, a l'autre opposé du couloir, et que les murs étaient épais, il ne de sentait pas obligé de marche et parler silencieusement.  
Casey qui avait le sommeil léger se réveilla et rejoint les autres dans le couloirs.  
"Quelle heure est-il ?"  
"Euh 4h00 ... Excuse nous de t'avoir réveillée ..." Dit Lake  
Casey se frotta les tempes  
"Oh mince je suis désolée Lake .. Je me suis endormie et ... J'ai pas pu te rejoindre ..."  
"C'est rien ma puce t'en fais pas ..."  
"Je vais aller rejoindre Olivia ... Tu n'a qu'à aller avec Lake." Intervint Elliot.  
"Mais ..."  
"Ne t'en fais pas... Je prends soin d'elle."  
"Merci Elliot." Sourit-elle.  
"Bon, nous, on vous abandonne." Dit Alex. "Bonne nuit tout le monde !"  
"Oui, bonne nuit a tous" ajouta Esteban.  
"Salut les gars ! Tu viens ma chérie ?"  
"Je te suis." Répondit Casey en prenant la main de Lake.

XxX

Elliot rentra discrètement dans le lit pour essayer de ne pas réveiller Olivia. Mais lorsqu'il ne pût s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, elle se réveilla.  
"Mm ... Elliot ? Où est Casey ? Et tu es la depuis longtemps ?" S'activa Olivia en regardant tout autour d'elle complètement déboussolée.  
""Chut ... Du calme Liv ... Je viens d'arriver ... On a fait un jeu vidéo Avec Alex Esteban et Lake ... Quand on vous a vu endormie on a préféré vous laisser ... Et la quand nous sommes remontés, Casey s'est réveillée. Je lui ai dit que je m'occupais de toi. Elle ne voulait pas te laisser, mais j'avais envie que tu soit dans mes bras. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas."  
Olivia soupira de soulagement et se blottit dans les bras d'Elliot.  
"Bien sur que non ... Au contraire."  
"D'accord. Rendors toi alors ..." Dit en humant le parfum des cheveux d'Olivia.  
Mais elle somnolait déjà ...  
"Je t'aime tant ..." Souffla t-il en somnolant aussi.

(Alex et Esteban.)

"Tu te sens bien Alex ? Tu es livide..."  
"Oui c'est rien ... Un peu fatiguée ne t'en fais pas."  
"Tu es sûre ?"  
"Esteban. Tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter a chaque instant comme ça ... C'est ... Enfin c'est vraiment gentil mais ça me stresse plus qu'autre chose ..."  
"Je suis désolé."

Elle soupira et le serra dans ses bras.  
"C'est moi qui le suis ... Je te demande pardon de te faire vivre tout ça ..."  
"Alex ...  
"Non .. C'est vrai ... Je ne me suis pas mise a ta place ... Et dans la situation inverse, je crois que je n'arriverais pas a être aussi forte."

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Et tandis que leur baiser devenait passionné, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin... besoin d'être l'un contre l'autre,  
Quelque chose d'humide et salé atteignit ses lèvres.  
Alex pleurait. Et cela lui fendît le cœur ...  
Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir prendre toutes les souffrances qu'elle gardait a l'intérieur d'elle pour la soulager ...  
Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et lui murmura des mots doux a l'oreille, aussi longtemps qu'elle en eut besoin.

(Casey et Lake.)

"J'en reviens pas que Alex nous ai mis une pâté !" Dit Lake en enlevant son pull.  
"Et out, cheri. Les filles aussi peuvent être douées aux jeux vidéos." Répondit elle en relevant la tête.  
Son cœur loupa un battement lorsque ses yeux de posèrent sur Lake en débardeur. Il avait vraiment un corps de rêve.  
Il remarqua le malêtre de Casey et se sentit gêné a son tour.  
"Je ... Vais aller dans la salle d'eau... Pour me changer."  
"D'a... D'accord."

Elle soupira une fois de plus, bon sang qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?  
Elle avait déjà vu Lake comme ça des tas de fois !  
Nouveau soupir.

Bon, il était temps de retirer cette magnifique robe.  
Elle essaya tant bien que mal de baisser la fermeture éclair qui se trouvait dans son dis, mais impossible d'y arriver ! Elle était bloquée...  
Elle essaya encore et encore mais en vain.  
"Bon sang .. C'est vraiment pas pratique ! J'avais déjà lutter pour la monter, mais la descendre ! C'est bloqué ou quoi ?!"  
"Casey je ..." Commença Lake en sortant de la salle de bain. Il se stoppa net en votant que Casey essayait de retirer sa robe. Son cœur loupa un battement, et il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un seul tour.  
"Attends ... Je ... Je vais t'aider" bafouilla Lake.  
Casey se retourna et lui sourit. "Merci, Lake."

Elle enleva ensuite les cheveux qui tombait dans dos, et les plaça sur le côté, ce qui laissait a Lake un libre accès a son cou.  
Il baissa la fermeture éclair de la robe de Casey avec les mains tremblantes.  
Il cala ensuite sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Casey, simplement pour sentir son parfum.  
Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou.  
Casey se retourna et s'accrocha a son cou, réclamant ses lèvres. Le réclamant lui ...  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis passionnément ... Avidement ...

(Elliot et Olivia ...)

Elliot dormait profondément, mais Olivia n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'était réveillée vers 5 heures, et depuis, impossible de se rendormir.  
Que devait-elle faire ?  
Aller voir sa mère ? Ne pas y aller ?  
Lui en vouloir ? Lui pardonner ?

Elle soupira, se retourna une énième fois.  
Elle était perdue.

_La vie est faite de choix : oui ou non, continuer ou abandonner, se relever ou rester à terre...  
Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres : aimer ou haïr, être un héros ou un lâche, se battre ou se rendre, vivre ou mourir. Mais la décision nous appartient rarement...

**_Sincerement désolée pour l'attente. _**

**_Trop de mal a suivre ... _**

**_J'espere que cela vous plaira._**

**_P_ _**


	14. Chapter 14

Quelques jours plus tard ...

La fin des vacances étaient là. Pour Olivia, elle n'avait jamais passé aussi vite.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Noël pouvait être aussi merveilleux, aussi beau, et aussi magique ...

Tous les jeunes faisaient leur valise, et Olivia regarda la petite boîte toujours emballée, que la mère de Casey lui avait offert.

Elle l'attrapa dans ses mains, et retira le petit nœud qui été autour, puis le papier cadeau.

C'était une boîte simple. Noire. Assez petite ... Comme si elle contenait un bijou ?

Olivia fronçât les sourcils ... Non ce ne serait quand même pas un bijou ? Elle se souvenait qu'Elisabeth lui avait dit qu'elle et Casey pensaient que ça lui ferait plaisir ...

"Ouvres le ..." Dit doucement Casey.

Elle était revenu dans la chambre et observait Olivia depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Olivia s'exécuta. Aucuns mots ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

C'était juste magnifique ...

"C'est une fleur de lotus mandala.

C'est a ma mère. Elle l'a portée étant petite. il lui rappelait que de l'obscurité jaillit la lumière et que nous avons tous la capacité à affronter les difficulté de la vie. Elle m'a demandé ce que je pensais du fait que ce soit à toi qu'elle l'offre. J'ai dit que je pensais que tu étais la meilleure personne pour le porter."

"Casey ... C'est tellement ... Magnifique. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, ta mère et toi ..."

"C'est à a nous de te remercier, Liv ... Tu as fais énormément pour nous."

Elles se sourirent et reprirent le rangement dans les valises.

"J'ai vraiment passé des vacances merveilleuses." Avoua Olivia.

Casey sourit. Elle aussi avait passé de superbe vacances pour ce Noël.

C'est dingue ... Comme la vie peut être cruelle comme merveilleuse ...

Elle remercia Olivia une nouvelle fois intérieurement pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait ...

XxX

"Bon voilà ... La voiture est chargée. Nous partons quand vous voulez a l'aéroport" annonça le chauffeur.

"Casey mon ange ... Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que nous vous emmenions ?" Implora Elizabeth.

Casey s'approcha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras. "Ce sera encore plus du la bas maman ..." Dit elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

"Oui... Tu as raison ... Prends soin de toi ma puce ... Et tu reviens vite, d'accord ?"

"Promis maman ... Des qu'on pourra on reviendra ..."

Jack et les jeunes regardaient cette scène attendrissante ...

Casey lâcha enfin sa mère pour aller dire au revoir a son père, et Elizabeth s'approcha d'Olivia.

"Il te vas très bien ..."

"Je vous remercie Elizabeth ... Du fond du cœur, pour tout."

"Je t'en prie ... Et pour ce dont on a parlé, je t'enverrai un message."

"D'accord."

"Prends soin de toi. Prenez tous soin de vous les jeunes."

"Oui madame !" Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Lake sorti un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendit a Elizabeth.

"C'est de notre part a tous. Pour nous avoir fait passer l'un des plus beaux, voir même le plus beau Noël."

"Oh ... Ça me touche énormément ..."

"Quant a vous, jack ..." Dit Alex en sortant une boîte d'un grand chocolatier. "Il parait que c'est votre pêché mignon ..."

"Merci les jeunes ... Je sens que ma fille a parlé ..."

"Hey ! Ce sont des aveux forcés !" Se défendit-elle.

Il la serra une dernière fois, et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Puis Elizabeth et lui allèrent dire au revoir a chacun des autres jeunes.

Ils montèrent dans le mini van, et jack et Elizabeth le regardèrent partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus visible.

(...)

Il reignait un silence de plomb dans la voiture. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

Tous triste de devoir repartir, tous apeuré pour les résultats des examens ... Tous perdu face a l'avenir ...

"On est ensemble." Dit Olivia en brisant le silence. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, et elle poursuivit. "On est ensemble et c'est le plus important. Quoi qu'il arrive quand on revient a la fac, on sera ensemble. "

"On est ensemble." Répéta Alex en posent sa main sur celle qu'Olivia avait tendue.

"On est ensemble..." Dit a son tour Esteban en imitant Alex et Olivia.

Elliot sourit et suivi le mouvement, puis Casey ... Et enfin Lake.

"Ensemble ..."

"Ensemble !" Crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

XxX.

Le soir ...

Et voilà. Ils étaient de retour a la fac. Retour a la réalité ..

"Et si on allait sur le terrain ?" Proposa Olivia.

"De ce temps là ?" S'étonna Elliot

"Chez Casey, ça nous a pas arrêté."

"Je te suis." Répondit Lake en fixant la devanture de la fac.

"Moi aussi." Dit Casey en prenant son amie par les épaules.

"Nous aussi !" Dit a son tour Alex pour elle et Esteban.

"Alors Elliot ?" Demanda Olivia.

"Ben ... Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ..." Sourit-il en prenant la main d'Olivia.

Après avoir passé une dernière soirée de vacances des plus mémorables, avec des batailles de boules de neige ... Des rires, de l'amusement, de l'enfantillage ... De l'amitié, tout simplement; Olivia Elliot et les autres rejoignirent leur chambre respectives.

Et voilà les vacances touchaient a leur fin, et il était temps de se concentrer a nouveau sur leur but à tous.

Casey dormait profondément, épuisée des au revoir Avec ses parents ...

Mais Olivia, elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Et si elle avait eu tord de demander a Elizabeth de tenter d'aider sa mère ?

De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Si, elle le pouvait. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle pourra au moins se dire quelle aura tout essayer pour sauver sa mère du gouffre dans lequel elle s'était enterrée.

Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir, mais le vibreur de son téléphone la fit se relever.

Elle souriait déjà pensant que c'était un message d'Elliot, mais son sourire s'estompa rapidement pour laisser place a l'étonnement. Esteban ?

Pourquoi Esteban lui aurait-il envoyé un message a cette heure ci ?

Un problème avec Alex peut être ?

Olivia était la seule a savoir pour Alex, avec Esteban bien sûr.

• message d'Esteban :

Salut Liv .. J'espère ne pas te réveiller si jamais tu dormais ... Mais si ce n'est pas le cas est ce qu'on pourrait parler tous les deux ?

• message d'Olivia :

Non je n'arrive pas a dormir. Bien sur qu'on peut parler ...

• message d'Esteban :

En tête a tête ...

message d'Olivia :

Ok .. Rejoins moi sur le terrain.

• message d'Esteban :

J'y suis déjà ...

• message d'Olivia

Ok je suis là dans 5 minutes, bisous

Olivia essaya tant bien que mal de s'extirper du lit sans réveiller Casey.

Elles avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, d'une pârce Casey aimait être dans les bras de son amie, et de deux parce que ça lui permettait de passer de bonne nuit.

Elle enfila une veste, un jean et ses chaussures, et prit la direction du terrain.

Esteban était là, assis sur la rambarde sur laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir, et regardait droit devant lui.

Elle arriva et posa une main dans le dos de son ami.

"Hey ... Ça va pas ?" Demanda t-elle aussitôt

"Hey Olivia ... Si tout va bien ... J'avais juste ... Besoin de parler avec toi en fait."

"Bien sur ... Je t'écoute."

"Tu te souviens quant tu m'a demandé pourquoi je ne t'appelais pas Liv ?"

Olivia pouffa de rire. "Oui, je m'en souviens"

"Et bien je t'ai dit que tu m'impressionnais ..."

"Mais ... Pourquoi Esteban ?"

"Olivia ... J'ai menti."

Elle n'aimait pas la tournure que la conversation prenait.

"Tu as menti. C'est a dire ?"

"Olivia ... Je n'ai plus de parents."

"Oh ... Esteban je suis déso..."

"Non. Ne le soit pas, s'il te plaît Olivia ne le soit pas !"

"Esteban ... Dit moi ce qu'il se passe ..." Lui demanda t-elle en lui frottant délicatement le dos.

"Ma mère est décédée dans un accident de voiture... Il ne me restait que mon père."

Olivia l'écoutait attentivement. Patiemment. Le laissant vider son sac.

"Mon père était tout pour moi ... Et un jour, il était avec un de ses amis. Ils ont un peu trop bu ... Et je l'ai entendu se venter de ... De ..."

"Esteban ... Respire ... Tu sais, je suis pas là pour te juger. Je crois que je suis la moins bien placée pour ça."

"Olivia ... J'ai toujours cru que mon père était un homme bien. Il s'est toujours bien occupée de moi ... Il était un père merveilleux... Mais ce soir là, j'ai appris qu'il avait un autre enfant. Une fille."

"Tu as une petite sœur ..."

"Oui."

Il prit une grande inspiration, et regarda Olivia droit dans les yeux. "Tu es ma petite soeur.."

"C'est impossible !"

"Il avait ta photo dans son porte feuille ... Tu es sa fille Olivia... Tu es ma petite sœur ..."

Olivia écarquilla les yeux, se releva brusquement, et recula d'un pas.

Esteban tenta de lui attraper la main mais elle le repoussa violemment.

"Tu ... Tu es en train de dire que ton père a violé ma mère ! Que c'est a cause de TON père que j'ai du vivre tout ça ! C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ?! Pour me balancer que avec toi c'était un type merveilleux !"

"Olivia ... Non ce n'est pas ça du tout..."

"Depuis le début tu nous as menti ! A tous ! Sur quoi d'autre as tu menti Esteban ?" Demanda t-elle le regard menaçant.

"Olivia ... S'il te plaît laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer pourquoi ..."

"Non ! Je vais retourner me coucher. Et essayer de me dire que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar." Cracha Olivia avec amertume.

"Il est mort ..."

"Et alors ?! Oh excuse moi, c'est vrai que pour toi c'était ton gentil papa !"

S'en était trop, il lui attrapa les poignets et l'obligea a le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ça suffit Olivia ! Écoutes moi bon sang !

Du jour ou j'ai eu ma majorité, je lui ai posé la question et il a dit qu'il en avait rien a fiche de toi ! J'avais trouvé ça tellement ... Tellement dégueulasse ! Il riait quand il me

Parlait de ce qu'était ta vie ! Je lui ai mis un coup de poing en plein face, il est tombé par terre, inconscient. A son réveil, il ne m'a plus jamais revu."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'avais déjà fait des recherches sur toi ... Je savais qui tu était. Et je savais que tu était inscrite dans cette fac. Alors je suis venu a ta rencontre."

"Tu as abandonné ta vie pour me retrouver ?"

"Personne ne mérite ce que tu as vécu ... Je suis ton ... Frère ... Alors je sais pas comment j'allais faire, mais je voulais simplement t'aider ... Mais c'est Elliot et Casey qui t'ont le plus aidé."

Olivia pris son visage entre ses mains. Ça faisait beaucoup en une soirée a assimiler.

Les larmes montèrent si rapidement dans ses yeux, quelle ne pût les retenir.

"De quoi est-il mort ?"

"Il n'a pas supporté que son fils partent. Il a sombré dans l'alcool, et dans les Anti depresseur. Il a fait une overdose. Seul. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait. Il était peut être mon père, mais c'était un salaud. Je suis vraiment navrée de ce qu'il a fait a ta mère, Olivia."

"Liv ..."

"Quoi ?"

"Appel moi, Liv. S'il te plaît ..." Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Esteban.

"D'accord, Liv."

"Il avait les yeux noisettes ... Comme nous ..."

"Oui ..."

"Merci d'avoir été honnête Esteban."

"De rien, Liv ... Je pense que tu avais le droit de savoir ..."

"Je sais pas si ça m'aidera a avancer mais ... De savoir que ce salaud est mort ..."

"Je sais ... Je comprends ..."

"Va falloir qu'on apprenne a mieux se connaître alors ... Grand frère ..."

Il sourit et serra Olivia dans ses bras. Ce poids qui le rongeait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, venait enfin de s'envoler.

2 heures plus tard ...

"Alors tu aime fraise ou chocolat comme glace ?"

"Fraise !"

"Les céréales ou les brownies ?"

"Oh bah les céréales !"

"Shérif fais moi peur ou la petite maison dans la prairie ?"

Olivia éclata de rire.

"Shérif ! C'est évident !"

Esteban éclata de rire a son tour.

Ils n'avaient jamais été réellement proche, mais cette soirée les avaient plus rapproché que jamais.

6hoo du matin ...

"Oh mon dieu Esteban tu as vu l'heure !"

"Oh bon sang ..."

"Il vaut mieux qu'on aille se laver et se préparer pour le cours de Munch ..."

"Hey livi ..."

"Oui ?"

"C'est vraiment super ..."

"De quoi ?"

Il se leva, et ils commencèrent a marcher.

"Et bien ... J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande sœur ... Peut être qu'au fond je savais que tu étais la, quelque part."

"Peut être. En tout cas, cette nuit c'était sympa de parler de tout et de rien avec toi."

"Oui ..."

"Bon dépêchons nous !"

"Oui, c'est parti !"

XxX

"Tiens une deserteuse ! On peut savoir ou melle Benson a passé la nuit ?" Demanda Casey en se séchant les cheveux.

"Avec Esteban."

"Avec Esteban !" Répéta Casey en criant

"Oui..."

"J'ai loupé un épisode ?!"

"Casey ..."

"Olivia ?"

"Esteban ... C'est ... Mon frère."

Xxx

_**bing bang bong**_

_**Esteban Retsilloh - Hollister a l'envers ... **_

_**Certains passage était a peu près l'échange entre Olivia et Simon dans la saison 8. J'ai eu envie de les reprendre**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite :-)**_

_**Ps: n'oubliez de dire ce que vous en pensez, merci**_


	15. Chapter 15

Avant toute chose, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour toute cette attente. Je sais a quel point cela peut être frustrant.

Mais, ne dit-on pas que la patiente est une vertue ?

enjoY !

...

Deux semaine plus tard ...

La rentrée avait été plus ou moins bonne pour chacun des jeunes ...

Olivia avait découvert qu'Esteban était son frère, L'état d'Alex se détériorait ce qui inquiétait un peu tout le monde (étant tous au courant désormais) et en particulier Esteban.

Lake avait échoué a ses examens ... Il avait une moyenne de 7, et devait donc obtenir une moyenne de 13 aux partiels de fin d'année pour pouvoir être accepté en classe supérieure. Cela avait beaucoup affecté son moral, il n'en avait parlé a personne et avait menti sur ses résultats... Mais la peur de l'échec et de décevoir ses amis s'empara vite de son être, ce qui jouait sur sa relation avec Casey ... Il redevenait ce Sal type qu'il était autre fois.

"Lake ... Bon sang ... Quand va tu te décider a me parler au lieu de tout garder pour toi a la fin !" S'emporte Casey en essayant de suivre Lake qui avait a nouveau séché le cours.

"Lâche moi Casey c'est pas le moment."

"Et ce sera quand le bon moment ?!"

"Putain mais fou moi la paix !" S'écria t-il en se retournant pour lui faire volte face. Surprise, elle marqua une pause, puis se repris.

"Je ne te reconnais plus, Lake ..." Dit elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

Il la repoussa violemment et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Arrête de me coller aux basques, ok Novak ?"

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se recula d'un pas.

S'en était trop pour Elliot. Il s'approcha pour faire ce qu'il se refusait toujours de faire : se mêler des histoires des autres.

"T'es con ou quoi ?! C'est ta copine, pas une moins que rien alors arrête de la traiter comme telle !" Dit-il en s'interposant et en attrapant la chemise de Lake.

"Elliot lâche le !" Cria Casey.

"Vas-y frappe moi Elliot ! Vas-y je te dit !"

"Elliot non !"

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?!" De fit soudainement entendre.

Elliot relâcha son ami face au professeur qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

"Rien, monsieur." Répondit Elliot en prenant Casey par les épaules pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Lake les regarda un instant et se retourna pour partir. Il n'avait aucun envie de rester ici plus longtemps, et surtout, il voulait absolument éviter Munch.

Mais c'était peine perdue ...

Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le regarda par dessus ses lunettes.

"Une minute toi. Nous avons à discuter tous les deux."

"Je n'ai rien à dire." Rétorqua le jeune homme en se libérant de l'emprise de son professeur.

"Et bien moi, si. Alors soit tu me suis, soit ..."

"Soit quoi ?" Coupa Lake. "Vous allez me virer ? Qu'est ce que j'en ai a faire maintenant. Tout est fini."

"Qu'est ce qui est fini ?"

"Rien ... Laissez moi passer, s'il vous plaît."

"Mmmm ... Non."

"Professeur !"

"Écoutes moi bien Lake. Tu peux encore réussir ton année. Tu pense que tout est perdu mais tu te trompes. C'est toi qui est en train de tout gâcher, dans des études, et avec tes amis. Alors arrête de jouer a ce jeu de petit con qui ne te ressemble pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il dirait Fin ?"

Lake baissa la tête, honteux.

"Je crois qu'il m'aurait mis la raclée de ma vie ..."

"Exact. Tu devrais dire la vérité a tes amis. Ils ne te jugeront pas contrairement a ce que tu penses."

"Ils ont tous réussit. Et Casey ... Elle m'avait aidé a remonter mon niveau, qu'est ce qu'elle va penser ?"

"Elle va penser que tu es un idiot de première classe pour être lâche comme ça."

"Peut être ..."

"C'est même sur. Bon j'ai un cours, mais si tu as besoin Lake, tu sais ou me trouver." Dit Munch en se retournant pour partir.

"Professeur ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci ..."

XxX

Elliot arriva dans la salle de cours, en tenant toujours Casey par les épaules. Elle était livide, et Olivia s'inquiéta aussitôt.

Elle se leva de sa place et alla rejoindre son amie.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Elliot ?" Lui demanda t-elle tandis quelle lisait la colère sur le visage de son petit ami.

"Lake ..."

"Laisse tomber Elliot. Je vais bien. Écoutez allons nous asseoir, l'histoire est close." Intervint Casey en se détachant d'Elliot pour aller rejoindre sa place. Olivia la regarda partir et se tourna ensuite vers Elliot.

"Il a joué au con ..."

"C'est a dire ?"

Elliot raconta rapidement ce qu'il c'était passé, et regarda le visage d'Olivia se décomposer.

"Ça va Liv ?"

"Oui oui ça va. Je suis juste ... Surprise."

"On l'est tous je crois. Allez viens... Le cours va commencer ..."

Olivia lui fit un maigre sourire, mais l'inquiétude repris vite sa place sur son visage.

Elle s'assied a a côté de Casey et lui prit la main.

"Tu sais qu'il n'est pas comme ça ... Quelque chose a du se passer ..."

"Je ne sais plus Olivia ... Il y avait tellement de haine dans son regard ..."

"De la haine ou de la colère Cas' ?"

"De la haine ... Il ne voulait pas de moi ... J'ai eu l'impression d'être sa pire ennemie"

"Ça va aller Casey ..."

La jeune rousse se força a sourire a son amie. "Oui, ça ira.."

XxX

Le cours fut long et fastidieux ... Casey avait la tête ailleurs, Olivia s'inquiétait pour elle, et Alex se sentait faible.

Esteban l'aida a ranger ses affaires et l'aida a marcher en la tenant par la taille.

Elliot pris le sac d'Alex, et ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se repose.

Lorsque le petit groupe sorti de la salle de cours, ils tombèrent nez a nez avec Elizabeth.

Elle remarqua quasi immédiatement les sillons que les larmes de Casey avait crée sur son visage, l'inquiétude d'Olivia, l'état d'Alex ... L'absence de Lake.

Tout n'allait pas bien. Tout n'allait pas bien du tout.

"Maman ?!" S'étonne Casey. "Qu'est ce Que tu fais ici ?"

"J'étais venu vous rendre une petite visite vu que je n'étais pas très loin. Alex ... Il faut que tu ailles a l'hôpital."

"N-non ... Je vais m'allonger et ça, ca va aller. S'il ...te ...plaît Ban, em...mène m-moi."

"Tout de suite, mon amour."

Elizabeth les regarda s'éloigner et s'approcha de sa fille.

Elle lui encadra le visage, et du bout des pouces, retraça les sillons creusés sur son visage.

"Ma puce ... Que se passe t-il ? Ou est Lake ?"

A l'entente de ce nom, Casey tourna la tête et de libéra de l'emprise de sa mère.

"Je n'en sais rien." Répondit-elle en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

"Casey ..."

"Je ... Il faut que j'y aille !" Dit Casey en s'enfuyant.

"Cassandra !"

"Elle a besoin d'être seule ..." Souffla Olivia.

"Mais ... Olivia je ne comprends plus rien ..."

"Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais pas ici."

"Je vous laisse, je vais voir si Esteban a besoin d'un coup de main." Expliqua Elliot. "Ravi de vous avoir revu Elizabeth."

15 minutes plus tard, Elizabeth et Olivia marchaient au bord d'un petit lac qui se trouvait non loin de la fac.

L'endroit était beau, calme, apaisant.

Tout en continuant de marcher, Olivia commença a parler.

"Quand nous sommes parti de chez vous.. Nous étions tous un peu triste. Mais tout allait bien, oui nous allions Bien.

Mais ... Enfin nous avons eu nos résultats de partiels, et nous avons tous réussi... Pourtant Lake a commencé a se renfermer sur lui même et a être distant, voir même ... Agressif. A chaque fois que Casey essayait de lui parler il partait ou il ignorait ... Et ce matin il a été vraiment méchant avec elle.

Elle le vit mal. Et en plus, l'état d'Alex n'est pas au top ces derniers temps."

"Ça m'étonne vraiment de la part de Lake..."

"Ça nous étonne tous, Elizabeth."

"Olivia ..."

"Je sais." Coupa cette dernière. "Vous n'êtes pas venue juste par hasard."

"Non..."

"Allez-y ..."

"Ta mère ... Est à l'hôpital ..."

Olivia resta calme, assimila doucement.

"Depuis quand ?"

"Je l'ai retrouvée inconsciente quand j'y suis allée hier. Mais j'ai dit au médecin de me laisser te prévenir. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...?"

"Non, pas du tout Elizabeth. Merci." Répondit Olivia en recommençant a marcher.

"Olivia."

"Oui ?"

"Tu ne veux pas savoir comment elle va ?"

"Je suppose qu'elle est inconsciente. A cause de l'alcool."

"Olivia ..."

"Quoi ?"

"On ne sait pas si elle se réveillera ..."

"Je vois."

"Je suis navrée."

"Pas autant que moi, Elizabeth. Désolée de vous avoir embarqué la dedans."

"Écoutes Olivia..."

"Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Par contre Casey ne vas pas bien, je pense que votre présence pourra la réconforter."

"D'accord..."

"Je pense qu'elle doit être près du terrain."

"Merci Olivia."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Olivia lui adressa un dernier sourire, et reprit la direction de la fac.

XxX

Lake c'était assis devant un petit lac caché derrière le terrain de basket.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, ses craintes, ses douleurs.

Il avait envie d'hurler sa peine. Mais ça ne servirait a rien ...

A être stupide, il avait perdu sa petite amie, et ses amis.

Comment peut on en arriver a ce point ?

Il aurait tant aimé réussir pour pouvoir rendre Fin fier de lui.

Il attrapa une pierre et la lança de toute ses forces dans l'eau.

"Tu vas faire fuir les poissons." Se fit soudainement entendre. Une voix familière. Trop familière.

"Casey ..."

"J'étais venu là pour vider mes pensées mais je ne pensait pas te trouver là, alors je vais te laisser."

Il la regarda s'éloigner quelque peu, silencieusement.

"Je suis vraiment trop con ..." Se reprocha t-il a lui même.

"Alors va la retenir." Intervint Elizabeth.

"Ma-madame Novak ... Mais qu'est ce que vous ..."

"Peu importe. Va récupérer ma fille. On se verra plus tard, Lake..."

Il acquiesça, et se mis a courir.

XxX

"Chéri, comment va Alex ?!" S'inquiéta Olivia en revenant devant l'infirmerie, voyant Elliot assis.

"Elle dort, ne t'inquiète pas Liv." Dit il en se levant pour l'embrasser. "Esteban reste avec elle."

"Ok, ok..."

"Et Elizabeth ?"

"Elle est parti voir Casey."

"Viens ..." Dit il en l'attirant contre lui. "Tu es éreintée aujourd'hui ..."

"Comme nous tous ... Avec le stress ... La fin d'année va vite arriver."

Il l'embrassa sur le front. "Ça va aller mon ange. On y arrivera."

Elle lui sourit en retour, et lui encercla le cou de ses bras. "Je t'aime, Elliot."

"Moi aussi..."

"Tu viens t'allonger un peu avec moi ?"

"M'allonger ?!"

"Oui ... Les cours ne reprennent que dans 1h... Je vais dormir un peu."

"Ça te fera du bien... Allons-y"

XxX

Alex dormait profondément. Elle semblait si paisible quand elle dormait ...

Esteban lui tenait la main et lui caressait délicatement les cheveux.

Il avait si peur pour elle ...

Elle était l'amour de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas la perdre.

"Esteban, vous devriez peut être aller vous reposer ..." Dit l'infirmière en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Je ne peux pas ..."

"Je sais que ça doit être difficile, mais il faut que tu continu d'être fort."

"Je sais, oui..."

"Elle s'en sortira, elle est forte."

"Oh que oui. Elle n'a pas le choix. On a besoin d'elle ... Tous. Moi, les copains, les victimes qu'elle défendra plus tard ...

Je peux rester encore un peu s'il vous plaît ?"

"Bien sur, Esteban. Restes autant que tu le souhaite."

XxX

Cadet marchait lentement, profitant du paysage qui l'entourait.

Se dire que bientôt elle serait loin d'ici, la rendait plus que triste. Mais sa décision était prise.

De toute façon, a quoi bon rester ? Lake la repoussait pour elle ne sait quelle raison, Olivia avait Elliot et vis versa ... Quant a Alex et Esteban, ils avaient d'autres chats a fouetter.

Autant saisir l'opportunité qu'on lui avait proposée. Elle saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

Lake courrait le plus vite possible, Casey avait sûrement déjà fait un bon bout de chemin.

Peu importe, il irait dans sa chambre si il le fallait, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça avec elle. Il s'en voulait de trop.

Il la repéra de loin, et accéléra son rythme.

"Casey !" Cria t-il.

Elle se retourna, et s'arrêta un instant.

"Je ... Je vous rappel pour parler des détails. (...) entendu, monsieur, au revoir."

"Casey ..." Répéta Lake, essoufflé.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais Lake ?"

"Casey ..."

"Mais respire enfin !" S'emporta Casey voyant que Lake était complètement essoufflé. "T'a couru comme un malade ou quoi ?!"

"Casey ... Je t'aime"

Elle écarquilla les yeux a ses mots, mais resta silencieuse.

"Pardonne moi Casey je suis si désolé... Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, je suis vraiment con parfois ... Casey ... Je ... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ... Je ..."

"Arrête ..." Le coupa Casey en lui prenant la main. "S'il te plaît, ne dit plus rien ..."

"Mais ..."

"Lake ... Je ... Je t'aime aussi ... Mais ... Je viens d'accepter de partir a la fac de Berkeley."

"Qu-quoi ..."

"Avec mes résultats ... J'ai reçu une proposition. Je voulais refuser mais quand j'ai vu l'état des choses actuelles, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'en aille."

"Non, non, non Casey non je t'en prie. Ne t'en va pas ..."

"Je suis désolée Lake ... C'est trop tard..."

Dit-elle en lui lâchant la main pour partir.

Au bout de quelques pas, il réussit a enfin sortir quelques mots.

"C'est à plus de 4000km ..."

"Exact ..."

"Et pour nous ..? Mon amour je t'en supplie..."

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans le fond des yeux.

"Je sais pas, Lake. Je ne peux pas te dire..."

"Je t'aime."

"Oui... Moi aussi."

Et elle s'en alla ...

...

Juste une petite chose : je ne pense pas qu'a Berkeley, il y ait du droit. Cependant, Harvard se trouve a seulement 300km de new york, donc malgré l'incohérence j'ai choisi Berkeley. Réputée et loin ...


	16. Chapter 16

La journée se termina rapidement.

Lake avait vagabondé dans la ville, Esteban était resté au chevet d'Alex qui se sentait beaucoup mieux, Casey avait passé le reste de la journée Avec sa mere qui tenta tant bien que mal de lui sortir les vers du nez sans succès, et Elliot et Olivia avait été les seuls a être présents au cours.  
Cela étant comme il n'était pas "obligatoire" leur camarade ne risquaient rien.

"Casey ... Ma puce, tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ?" Insista une dernière fois Elizabeth qui regardait sa fille tourner la paille dans son soda depuis au moins 5 minutes.  
Elle se stoppa et regarda sa mère. Il faudrait bien qu'elle le sache tôt ou tard.

"Je m'en vais, maman."  
"Tu t'en vas."  
"Oui. Je m'en vais a l'université de Berkeley. Ils m'ont fais une proposition, j'ai accepté tout a l'heure."  
"Mais ..."  
"C'est mieux comme ça, maman. Il faut que je parte."  
"Mais mon ange ... Tu ... Tu as pensé a ..."  
"Lake ? Je ne fais que ça. Toi et papa ? Bien sur que j'y ai pensé, mais ça ne durera que 2 ans, et je reviendrais pendant les vacances. Olivia et les autres ? Ils s'en sortiront bien sans moi."  
"Casey ... Tu fais ça sous le coup de la colère mais tu devrais y réfléchir ..."  
"Non maman, ça fais deux semaines que je me demande ce qui serait le mieux a faire. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lake, et bien ça m'a tout simplement permis de me lancer."  
"Casey que s'est il passé ?"  
"Rien d'extraordinaire, maman. Les couples se forment et se séparent. C'est la vie." Répondit Casey en haussant les épaules et en se levant. "Je retourne a la fac. Merci d'être venue me voir."

Casey était renfermée sur elle même. Sa mère ne la reconnaissait plus.  
Elle qui était redevenue elle a Noël, souriante, heureuse ...

Elle jeta un billet sur la table et couru hors du café pour rattraper sa fille.  
Elle lui attrapa la main et l'obligea a lui faire face.  
"Je suis là ma puce ..." Lui souffla t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.  
"Maman ... S'il te plaît laisse moi ..."  
"Non."

Elle savait que sa mère ne la laisserai pas, alors elle laissa enfin couler librement les larmes, qu'elle contenait depuis que c'était fini avec Lake.

XxX

Elizabeth était partie a l'hôtel pour la nuit. Elle ne voulait pas partir pour le moment. Pas le temps que tout ça ne s'arrangerait. Au moins un minimum.

Quand Casey revint enfin a la résidence, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Et même pas quelques minutes après, Olivia déboulait dans la chambre comme une folle.

"Casey ! Je t'ai cherché partout !"  
"Pas si fort Olivia. Je suis fatiguée."  
"Casey ..." Chuchota Olivia en poussant les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de son amie. "Tout va bien ?"  
"Liv ... Je m'en vais dans deux jours."  
"Tu ... T'en va ..."  
"Oui. Je rentre a la fac de Berkeley. Ils m'ont offert une place, et j'ai accepté tout a l'heure."  
Olivia se releva et Casey la regarda. Son amie avait le regard noir, presque effrayant.  
"Liv ... Je suis désolée... Mais..."  
"J'espère que tu te plaira la haut." Coupa court Olivia en partant.  
Casey se laissa glisser contre le mur et ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine.  
Comment les choses avaient-elle pu changer a ce point en si peu de temps ?  
Elle laissa a nouveau ses larmes couler, pensant qu'elle avait peut être plus perdu que ce qu'elle pensait gagner en partant.

XxX

Olivia était sur le terrain de basket et tentait tant bien que mal de se défouler en mettant des paniers. Mais ça avait du mal a fonctionner...  
Elle tirait encore et encore, en vain.  
Elle fini par jeter le ballon de toutes ses forces contre un grillage, et de laissa tomber sur le terrain.

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Après tout c'était normal que Casey accepte une offre a Berkeley ! C'était mieux pour elle tant pour les études que pour la situation actuelle ...  
Elle aurait fait pareil a sa place !  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Peut être que toute cette rage cachait en réalité une énorme tristesse de perdre une grande amie ...  
Toutes ces nuits a dormir avec elle, leur bataille d'oreiller avec Alex, leurs fou rire, leurs joies et leurs tristesses.  
Tout allait s'en aller avec Casey pour Berkeley.

Pourquoi vous donner ce sentiment que rien ne peut vous échapper. Que tout est a porté de votre main, que vous pouvez tout réussir, et que la vie peut être juste merveilleuse a certains moments, si c'est pour vous le reprendre juste après ...

"Liv ... Allez viens ..."

Elliot avait appris la nouvelle par Lake. Même si ils étaient en froid, ils restaient bon amis.  
"Laisse moi, Elliot, tu veux ?"  
"Non. Je ne veux pas."  
"Ne joue pas sur les it´s s'il te plaît."  
"Très bien, dans ce cas ... Match 1 contre 1. C'est parti ...!"

XxX

Casey venait de prendre une douche, essayant d'oublier mais rien y faisait.  
Elle attrapa la boîte a musique qu'Olivia lui avait offert, et se posa sur son lit pour écouter la mélodie.

Les larmes commençaient a perler ses yeux quand elle entendit frapper a sa portes.  
Elle fronçât les sourcils et quand elle ouvrit la porte, recula d'un pas.  
"Lake ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici..."

Il rentra dans la chambre, et ferma la porte. Silencieux, il se contentait de la regarder dans les yeux.  
Elle était si belle... Et ses yeux ... Ses yeux vert qu'il avait réussi a faire briller comme une émeraude si pure par le bonheur, était devenu terne comme une mauvaise herbe ...  
Il ne pouvait plus supporter la souffrance qu'ils reflétaient ...

Il verrouilla la porte, et s'approcha de Casey.  
Elle se recula a nouveau d'un pas, mais il attrapa sa main pour l'attirer contre lui, et lui caressa le visage.  
Elle ferma les yeux a ce contact, et laissa couler une larme qu'il sécha de son pouce avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
Elle resta d'abord insensible... Mais très vite elle répondit a son baiser, en l'approfondissant et en passant ses bras autour du cou de Lake.  
Il la serra contre lui, elle était son Oxygène. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle parte vraiment.  
Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa dans le cou, et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, Casey avait déboutonné sa chemise et le réclamait...

Il savait que c'était un adieu qu'ils se faisaient, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il la connaissait trop.  
C'était un adieu et pourtant ... Ils s'aimaient tant ...

XxX

"Esteban je veux qu'on retourne dans notre chambre S'il te plaît."  
"Désolée Alexandra je voudrais te garder jusqu'à demain en observation." Intervint l'infirmière.  
"Je suis pas une cancéreuse..."  
"Non mais un souffle au cœur, ce n'est pas rien, Alex."  
"T'inquiète pas ma chérie je vais rester avec toi."  
Elle lui sourit faiblement et lui laissa une place dans le lit.

Elle en avait tellement assez d'être la malade de service ...

XxX

"Merci Elliot." Dit Olivia a la fin du match. Elle s'était défoulée. Le meilleur des exutoires, était bien ce terrain. Elle y avait passée de bons comme de mauvais moments ... Et c'était ici même qu'elle avait rencontrée Elliot.

"A ton service, Liv ..." Répondit-il en lui caressant le visage. "Je t'aime ..."  
"Moi aussi Elliot."  
Il sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.  
"Il faut que je parle a Casey. Au lieu d'essayer de l'écouter, de l'aider et même tenter de comprendre... Je me suis braquée."  
"Ça va aller, viens allons-y"  
"Tu sais ...Casey c'est ..."  
"Je sais, Liv... Elle a une place importante dans ta vie.."

Olivia acquiesça, et se laissa aller dans les bras d'Elliot.  
"Avant elle... J'avais toujours été seule ..."  
"Je sais ... Mais même si il y a de la distance entre vous, ça ne changera rien a votre amitié ..."  
"J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi.."  
"Alors va lui parler." Dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle sourit et resta dans ses bras encore quelques minutes...

XxX

Casey avait demandé a Lake de partir avant qu'Olivia ne revienne.  
Il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois, probablement "la" dernière fois, et il quitta la chambre, plus triste que jamais.

Cette fois c'était fini. Véritablement fini. Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait. Celle avait qui il voulait partager sa vie, Celle qu'il imaginait déjà en robe blanche ...

Il avait besoin d'air, et décida d'aller marcher dans le quartier de son enfance ...

Casey finissait de se sécher les cheveux quand Olivia rentra dans la chambre.  
Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Le regard d'Olivia se posa sur la boîte a musique, ouverte, posée sur la table de chevet de Casey. Un léger sourire de forma sur son visage. Et très vite, la honte aussi. Elle avait du faire du mal a Casey sans même le vouloir.  
Elle remarqua également que le lit de Casey était défait.  
Elle entra dans la salle de bain et lorsque sa camarade croisa son regard dans le miroir, elle lâcha sa brosse.  
Elle se retourna et regarda son amie.  
"Liv ..."  
"Tu as dormi ?"  
"Non ... Pourquoi ça ?" Demanda Casey étonnée par cette question.  
"Ton lit est défait."  
"Oui ..."  
"Casey."  
"Je me suis allongée dedans voilà tout."  
"Est ce Lake est venu te voir ?"  
Casey fit mine de regarder le sol et releva les yeux pour regarder Olivia, une moue gênée.  
"C'était pas prévu Olivia."  
"Tu te rends compte du mal que ça va lui faire ?"  
"Tu le défend ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait ?!" S'écria Casey.  
"N'inverse pas les rôles Casey ! Il a commit des erreurs, oui ! Mais toi, aujourd'hui tu en a fais pas mal aussi !" S'écria a son tour Olivia en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Furibonde, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et alluma la musique a fond dans ses écouteurs.

Casey, furibonde elle aussi, sorti de la salle de bain, et arracha les écouteurs d'Olivia.  
"Tu comprends vraiment rien ! Mais vraiment rien !" Hurla t-elle laissant quelques larmes couler.  
"Je l'aime ! Je L'aime mais c'est trop tard ! Je pars et il est hors de Question de le laisser m'attendre autant de temps ! Il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre !"  
"Mais comment tu peux penser ça ?! Et puis ce n'est pas a toi de prendre la décision pour lui."  
"C'est a cause de lui que je pars ! Non... C'est injuste de dire ça, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que la situation n'était plus vivable pour moi, tu le sais !"  
"De là a partir a 4000km ..."  
Casey pleurait mais Olivia restait de marbre.  
"Pourquoi tu rends les choses aussi difficile Olivia ...je pars demain ... Je ne peux pas le faire si tu ... Si tu es contre moi ..."  
Elle regarda son amie pleurer, et lacha son Mp3.  
"Parce que tu vas me manquer."  
"Et moi qu'est ce tu crois ?! Je ... Je sais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, c'est même très bien pour mon avenir... Mais c'est horrible de savoir que je vais être loin de vous... Je ... Olivia s'il te plaît ne me repousse pas. C'est moi qui vais me retrouver seule. Pas toi."

Olivia caressa le visage de son amie et lui tendit les bras.  
Casey s'empressa de se blottir contre elle.  
"Jamais je ne te repousserais Casey... Tu ... Tu es la seule famille que je n'ai jamais eu ... Tu vas tellement me manquer .."  
"Toi aussi, Liv ..."

XxX

"Yo regardez moi ça ... Un revenant dans le quartier ! Monsieur Lake qui est parti en fac de droit et qui nous a lâchement abandonné ! Alors tes anciens camarades te manquaient ?"  
"Salut Porter. Peut être bien ouais. File moi une clope."  
Le dénommé Porter eut un rictus, et tendit une cigarette a son ancien ami.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fou la ?"  
"A vrai dire je sais pas. J'en avait envi c'est tout. Ou sont les autres ?"  
"Parti remplir leur mission."  
"Et toi ?"  
"Moi ? Je suis un solitaire."  
"Explique toi."  
"Ok, allons nous chercher une bière."

XxX

Le lendemain matin.

Elizabeth avait envoyé un message a Olivia pour savoir si elle voulait bien la rejoindre dans un petit café en ville.  
Olivia savait très bien qu'Elizabeth était inquiète avec tout ce qu'il se passait.

Elle la repéra immédiatement et la rejoignit.  
"Bonjour Elizabeth."  
"Olivia !" Dit elle en se levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Olivia se mît a rougir n'étant toujours pas habituée a ce genre d'affection ...  
"Comment vas tu ?"  
"Bien merci, et vous ?"  
"Je m'inquiète pour vous tous a vrai dire ..."  
"Je m'occupe de votre fille ne vous inquiétez pas."  
"Elle a changé D'avis?" Demanda Elizabeth, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.  
Olivia se pencha un peu sur la table, et posa sa main sur celle de la femme en face d'elle.  
"Je suis désolée ..."  
"J'ai tellement peur ... Elle avait réussi a trouver un équilibre grâce a toi ... Grâce aux autres ..."  
"Elle est forte, elle réussira a s'en sortir. J'ai confiance en elle."  
"Ça doit être dur pour toi Olivia ..."

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, elle poursuivit. "Est ce qu'elle est au courant pour ta mère ?"  
"Non."  
"Comment tu te sens ?"  
"Mal. Mais je fais avec."  
"Tu devrais peut être ..."  
"Aller la voir ? Je sais. J'ai pas le courage pour le moment."  
"Ok ... Tu sais que quand tu te sentira Capable tu peux compter sur moi si tu veux ..."  
"Merci."  
"Et ... Entre Lake et Casey c'est toujours ..."

Que répondre a ça ?  
Olivia se voyait mal dire a la mère de sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait couchée avec son ex petit copain juste pour lui dire au revoir !

"Olivia ?" Demanda Elizabeth devant le silence de cette dernière.  
"Euh oui pardon. Non je ne sais pas s'ils ont reparlé..."  
"Hum ..."

Elizabeth avait clairement compris qu'Olivia lui caché quelque chose. Mais après tout ce n'était peut être pas a elle de tout lui dire sur sa fille..  
"J'irai la voir dans l'âpres midi."  
"Oh l'âpres midi est banalisée alors profitez en..."  
"Oui ..."  
"Elizabeth ... Vous savez quand pars Casey ?"  
"Non. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, pourquoi ?"  
Olivia hésita une fraction de seconde puis regarda a nouveau la mère de son amie.  
"Elle part, ce soir."  
"Je vois ..."  
"Je suis vraiment désolée ... J'aurais tellement aimée la retenir ..."  
"Ce n'est rien Olivia. Tu n'y est pour rien." Sourit Elizabeth.  
Un sourire triste ...

Ce n'était pas juste une bonne élève qui s'en allait ...  
C'était une amie, une fille, une âme sœur ...

Une perte bien plus énorme que ce que Casey pouvait penser.

XxX

Elle était en train de préparer ses valises quand Olivia revint du centre ville.  
Elizabeth la suivait de près mais ne rentra pas de suite dans la chambre.  
"Salut Casey."  
"Salut Liv. Tiens tu peux me passer mon livre sur la commode s'il te plaît ?"  
"Euh oui... Bien sur." Dit Olivia en donnant le fameux livre a son amie.  
"Casey, ta mère est la." Annonça Olivia tandis qu'Elizabeth rentrait dans la chambre.  
"Bonjour ma puce."  
"Bonjour maman."  
"Je vous laisse..." Dit Olivia en s'éclipsant.

XxX

"Bonjour chéri..." Sourit Olivia en se penchant au dessus d'Elliot pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
"J'adore quand tu me réveilles"  
"Mmm... Lake n'est pas la ?"  
"Non, il n'est pas rentré de la nuit."  
"C'est bizarre."  
"Oui... J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais je tombait directement sur le répondeur."  
"Je suis sûre qu'il est retournée dans le quartier de son enfance... C'est pas bon."  
"Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ?"  
"Parce que Casey part, et qu'il n'a plus les pieds sur terre. Après la mort de celui qui l'a recueillit, nous avons été son équilibre. Mais ces derniers jours il s'est détaché et en plus, Casey a décidé de partir. Donc, il a perdu tout équilibre."  
"On va l'aider, t'inquiète pas."  
"Ouais ..."

XxX

"Tu as besoin d'aide ?"  
"Non, maman."

Elizabeth attrapa les mains de sa fille pour qu'elle arrête de faire sa valise, et l'obligea a la regarder.  
"Casey ... Arrête de jouer a ce jeu."  
"Quel jeu?"  
"Tu crois que en faisant mine que tu t'en fiche, je ne vois pas que tout ça te fais du mal ?"  
"Bien sur que ça me fais mal. Tu vas horriblement me manquer, tout le monde va me manquer. Mais ..."  
"Mais quoi ? Casey ... Tu peux encore rester."  
"Je ne peux pas ..."  
"A cause de Lake ?"  
"J'aimerais tellement remonter a Noël ... Tout était si parfait ..."  
"Tu sais que la mère d'Olivia est dans le coma ?"  
"Non ! ... Non elle ne m'a rien dit ..."  
"Les choses changent Casey. Elle va mourir, Olivia le sait. Sa mère va mourir, et on ne peut rien y changer.  
Toi tu aime Lake, il t'aime aussi. Vous pouvez arranger les choses."  
"Je ... J'ai... Hier on..."  
"Pas le peine d'en dire plus ..."  
"Le pire c'est que je me suis sentit bien dans ses bras ... Et un instant, juste quelques secondes j'ai eu envie de rester comme ça pour toujours ... Je sais qu'il m'aime ... Et ça ? Ça me tue. Ça me tue a petit feu. Je ne peux pas rester ici." Dit elle avec une boule dans la gorge. Ne pouvant plus continuer, elle se remit a faire sa valise, mais sa mère l'en empêcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
"Bien sur que si que tu le peux, Casey. Nous avons tous besoin de toi contrairement a ce que tu crois."  
"Je ne sais pas maman."  
"Réfléchi encore un peu ma chérie... S'il te plaît ..." Demanda Elizabeth les larmes dans les yeux.  
"Maman ..."  
"S'il te plaît ..."  
"Je ... Je ne sais pas ..."

(...)

XxX


	17. Chapter 17

"El ..." Souffla Olivia la respiration saccadée.  
Il lui grignotait le cou, l'embrassait passionnément , la caressait.

Ils avaient envi de s'offrir l'un a l'autre. Depuis le temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, ils n'avaient pas sauté le pas, peut être que cette fois c'était la bonne ?

Ou peut être pas ...  
Lake avait décidé de faire son apparition à ce moment là.

Il les regarda un instant, froidement. Et lâcha les seuls mots qui voulurent bien franchir le pas de sa bouche.  
"Vous pourriez fermer la porte a clés ou choisir un hôtel !"  
Froidement. Très froidement.  
Lake qui avait pour habitude de rire ou de faire des blagues vaseuses ...  
Olivia reboutonna sa chemise, son pantalon et se releva rapidement.  
"Elliot ..."  
"Oui, oui, je sais. On se voit plus tard ?"  
Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. "Évidemment ... On fermera la porte cette fois." Dit elle avec un petit clin d'œil.  
"Va prendre une douche froide !" Ajouta t-elle en riant et en franchissant la porte.  
Il se laisse retomber dans le lit. Décidément, elle finirait par le rendre dingue.

XxX

"Lake ! Lake attends moi !"cria Olivia en essayant de le rattraper.  
"Retournes t'envoyer en l'air et lâche moi."  
Sa voix était scindante.  
"Lake ..." Se contenta t-elle de dire avec une voix douce. "Arrête. Ne joue pas a ça avec moi. J'ai été ta première amie ici, et je sais que tu n'est pas comme ça."  
Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage, puis se posa sur une barrière.  
"J'ai couché avec elle."  
"Je sais."  
"Elle te l'a dit ?!" S'étonna t-il  
"Non. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai vu que son lit était défait, puisque elle ne dort jamais dedans."  
"Je suis un pauvre con. Je savais qu'elle allait partir, et pourtant, j'ai quand même couché avec elle. Elle méritait mieux que ça."  
"Lake... Je crois que ... Enfin tu es la seule personne qui puisse la retenir."  
"J'ai déjà essayé."  
"Essayes encore."  
"Mais ..."  
"Mais quoi ? Tu as peur de te ramasser ? Et bien dans tous les cas elle part, alors tu n'as rien a perdre !"  
"Tu te trompes, si j'échoue, NOUS avons tout a perdre."  
"Je te l'accorde. Mais tu dois réussir, pour toi, pour sa mère, pour nous tous."  
"J'ai échoué à mes examens."  
"Bon sang Lake !"  
"Je suis un moins que rien Olivia ... J'avais tellement honte ... Casey m'avait tant aidé, elle croyait tellement en moi ... Et je m'en suis pris a elle. J'ai honte Olivia."  
"Ce n'est pas a moi qu'il faut le dire." Répondit-elle froidement.  
Parfois, elle avait un regard qui donnait froid dans le dos. Lake ne cessait de penser qu'elle ferait une flic extraordinaire.

Elle commençait a partir. Elle savait comment fonctionnait Lake. Il fallait le secouer et le laisser réfléchir.  
"Liv ..."

Sa voix était de nouveau douce.  
"Je suis un imbécile. Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure."

Olivia se retourna, les bras croisés.  
"Oui. Oui, tu es un imbécile. Tu es un idiot, et un écervelé Lake !"  
Elle s'approcha, le menaçant du doigt. "Lake, quand tu sera réellement décidé a ouvrir ton cœur et faire confiance aux autres, nous seront tous là. En attendant, continu de jouer les abrutis finis en retournant voir tes copains d'avant, et là tu perdra beaucoup. D'ailleurs, tu sens la clope. Va te changer et lave tes fringues."  
"Tu me pardonnes ?"  
"Lake, est ce que tu m'a écoutée ?!"  
"Oui. Je t'aime aussi Olivia, t'es ma meilleure amie."  
"Et bien en tant que meilleur ami tu devrais me laisser m'envoyer en l'air. Ça fais deux fois."

Il sourit, sachant qu'Olivia lui pardonnait.  
"Liv ?"  
"Quoi ?"  
"Je vais la retenir."  
"Alors dépêche toi. Elle va bientôt partir."  
"J'y vais !" Dit il en se mettant a courir.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Elle était la femme de sa vie.  
On dit toujours qu'on ne choisit pas la personne que l'on aime. C'est notre cœur qui choisit, et le cœur de Lake avait choisit Casey.  
Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le choix, parce que son cœur appartenait a celle qu'il aimait. Et si elle s'en allait avec ce cœur, il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer. Il était a elle, point final.

XxX

"Alex ... Je continu de penser que vous devriez aller voir votre cardiologue."  
"Et moi, je continu de penser que ça peut attendre ! Casey s'en va aujourd'hui, et il et hors de question que je rester clouer ici !" S'emporta Alex.

Esteban resta silencieux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Alex se mettre en colère, et il savait que c'était inutile de discuter, quelle irait dire au revoir a Casey avant de penser a elle.

"D'accord, mais si vous vous sentez mal, n'hésitez pas a revenir... Alex prenez ceci, ça calmera votre rythme cardiaque si jamais votre cœur recommence a s'emballer."  
Alex attrapa le petit tube contenant des cachets et le fourra dans sa poche.  
"Prenez soin de vous Alexandra."

La blonde se contenta de la regarder silencieusement, et sorti de l'infirmerie.  
"Merci ..." Dit Esteban a l'intention de l'infirmière avant de suivre sa petite amie pour l'aider a porter son sac.

XxX

Elliot sortait de la douche, quand Olivia revint dans la chambre.  
Il était torse nu, et vraiment ... Vraiment bel homme.  
"Liv ? Tout va bien ?" Demanda t-il puisqu'elle n'avait encore rien dit depuis qu'elle était entrée.  
"Euh je ... oui ... Oui, oui, Lake va tout faire pour retenir Casey."  
"Tu crois qu'il va réussir ?"  
"Il doit réussir. On a tous besoin d'elle."

Surtout toi ... Pensa Elliot.

XxX

"Casey !" S'écria Lake en entrant dans sa chambre sans même frapper.  
"Lake ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?"  
"Euh je vais aller voir Alexandra moi ..." Dit Elizabeth en s'éclipsant, non sans un geste amical a l'attention de Lake.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et laissa les deux jeunes seuls.  
"Casey, ne pars pas."  
"Lake .. On en a déjà parlé."  
"Non. Toi tu en a parlé, toi tu as donné ta décision, mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord. Personne ne veut que tu partes."  
"Ne fais pas ça Lake s'il te plaît. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles quelles ne le sont déjà !"  
"Alors fais en sorte quelles deviennent simple et reste ici. Avec moi..." Dit il en s'approchant d'elle.  
"On ne peut pas Lake, je ne peux pas je t'aime trop tu comprends ?! Et quand tu viens a m'ignorer comme tu l'a fais pendant deux semaines... Je me suis rendu compte du mal que tout ça pouvait me faire ... T'aimer me fait mal, Lake."  
"Laisse moi réparer tout ça Casey ... J'ai fais d'innombrables erreurs dans ma vie... Mais toi, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ..."  
Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.  
"Laisse moi te montrer que notre histoire ne te rendra plus jamais malheureuse Casey ... Hier ... Quand on s'est dit au revoir ... Ce n'était pas juste du sexe Casey ... Pour moi c'était bien plus ..."  
"Lake ... Ce n'est pas notre histoire qui me fait du mal ..."  
Elle posa une main sur son visage, et parce qu'il en avait besoin, pressa contact en posant lui même sa main sur celle de Casey.  
"C'est de te voir souffrir et de ne même pas pouvoir t'aider ... Je ne te mérite pas ..."  
"Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ... Je suis amoureux de toi, je t'appartiens... Casey, tu es tout pour moi... S'il te plaît, reste ici, tu dois rester ici pârce que ... Pârce que quand on aura fini nos études, tu ne sera plus ma petite amie ... Tu sera ma femme Casey ..."  
"Lake ..."  
"S'il te plaît ... S'il te plaît .. On a tous besoin de toi..." Souffla t-il en posant son front sur celui de Casey. "Restes..."  
Elle ferma les yeux a ce contact.

"Chester..."  
"Casey ... Si tu veux vraiment que je partes, alors je te laisserais faire ta valise, je te laisserais tranquilles. Mais regarde moi dans les yeux alors. Regardes moi et dit moi de partir, tout de suite."

Casey se recula d'un pas et avec difficultés rouvrit les yeux.  
Lake senti son cœur s'arrêter. Elle allait lui dire de partir. Elle allait lui dire de s'en aller et tout serait fini.  
Quoiqu'elle puisse décider, son cœur appartiendrait toujours a Casey Novak.

Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.  
"Lake ..."

Non ... Pas ça Casey je t'en prie ... Dit moi de rester je t'en supplie.

Elle le regarda longuement, les mots ne voulant pas franchir le seuil de sa bouche.  
Elle baissa la tête, pris une inspiration et le regarda a nouveau.  
"Lake ..."

Il ne devait pas la brusquer. C'était sa décision.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et lui caressa le visage.  
Il ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler.  
"Regardes moi..."  
"Si tu me dit que tu pars ... Je ne peux pas désolé je n'ai pas la force moi de te regarder."  
"Regardes moi..." Insista Casey. "Ouvres les yeux Lake..."

Il finit par accepter, et la regarda dans le fond des yeux.  
"Lake ... Je ... C'est une chance pour moi cette université. Je sais que je pourrais réussir et avoir un avenir brillant grâce a ça."

C'est fini ... Elle a prit sa décision. Pensa t-il en baissant sa tête.

"Mais je ne veux pas de cet avenir sans toi."  
"Quoi ?" S'étonna t-il en relevant la tête.  
"C'est toi mon avenir Lake je me fiche du reste. Mon cœur t'appartiens aussi ..."  
"Casey ..."  
"Je t'aime Lake ..."  
"Tu ... Tu restes ?"  
"Je reste. Avec toi, avec tout le monde."

"Je reste ... "  
Elle reste... Elle allait rester ici, a new york, avec lui.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.  
"Je reste Lake ..."

Il réagit enfin, et la serra contre lui ...

XxX

"Esteban tu me fatigue ! Arrêtes de toujours être sur mon dos a la fin !"

Il resta silencieux. Il savait qu'Alex n'était pas au meilleure de sa forme, et qu'elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle disait.  
"Bon tu me laisse passer ?"

Il se poussa, et la laissa accéder a la porte.  
Elle l'ouvra violemment et tomba nez a nez avec Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth ? Casey est déjà partie ?"  
"Non, elle est avec Lake." Répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil a Esteban. Il avait les yeux fatigués, le regard triste ...  
"Il va tenter de la faire rester ?"  
"Hum hum"  
"J'espère qu'il va réussir ..."  
"Nous l'espérons tous ..."  
"Alex tu devrais peut être t'asseoir .." Tenta Esteban.  
Elle soupira bruyamment. "Bon ça suffit ! Je vais faire un tour et ne t'avise pas de vouloir me suivre Esteban ! Je ne veux pas de toi a mes côtés !"

Elizabeth ne l'avait jamais vu devenir aussi pâle.  
Elliot et Olivia n'avait rien loupé de la scène qui venait de se passer devant eux.  
Alex s'en alla, sans même un dernier regard pour son petit ami.  
Elizabeth décida de la suivre, Alex avait sûrement beaucoup de choses en elle, et il fallait les faire sortir.

Esteban laissa couler une larme et regarda Ses amis une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir.

Olivia le suivit quasi immédiatement et le rattrapa dehors.  
"Hey Esté ..."  
Il se retourna et tenta de sécher ses larmes.  
"Oh Esteban ..." Dit Olivia en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Ça va aller ... Ne t'en fais pas."  
"En ce moment on se dispute beaucoup elle et moi ..."  
"Comment ça ?"  
"Elle ... Enfin laisse tomber Olivia."  
"Non dit moi ..."  
"Elle ... Elle me reproche sans cesse des choses... Un coup je suis trop sur son dos, un coup je m'en fiche d'elle ... Un coup on a pas d'avenir ensemble parce quelle va mourir. Une autre fois ce sera ma faute parce que je fais rien pour l'aider ...  
Je sais qu'elle ne pense pas tout ce qu'elle dit. Mais c'est dur, je l'aime tellement."  
"Elle t'aime aussi Esteban. Je pense qu'elle a peur tout simplement et quelle a besoin d'une épaule..."  
"Moi aussi j'ai peur ..."  
"Oui, Et tu m'a, moi."  
Il sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur.  
"Je ne la reconnais plus ..."  
"C'est une mauvaise passe, tout finira par aller mieux."  
"Tu sais ce que je souhaite le plus en ce moment ? Revenir au tout début de l'année scolaire. Tout était si simple !"  
"Je sais ..." Répondit elle tout simplement en lui caressant délicatement le dos.  
Seul le temps pourrai l'aider. Aucuns mots ne pouvaient apaiser la douleur que son cœur ressentait actuellement.

XxX

"Alexandra."  
"J'ai besoin d'être seule madame Novak."  
"Alexandra ..." Insista cette dernière en retenant Alex par la main.  
"S'il vous plaît ..."  
"Ce n'est pas en gardant les choses au fond de toi que tu ira mieux, ça va te ronger et te faire du mal ..."  
"Je vais mourir. Je le sais. Je ne suis pas prioritaire sur la liste. Alors autant qu'Esteban me déteste. Je préfère qu'il me déteste plutôt que de le voir souffrir."  
"Ne dit pas ça !"  
"Et pourquoi ?! C'est la vérité après tout !"  
"Alexandra Cabot ! Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus combative qu'à ce moment précis."  
"Et bien c'était avant. Vous savez, chaque jour qui est passé, jai gardé le petit espoir qu'on m'appel et qu'on me dise que je vais être sauvée. Mais plus les jours passent, plus cet espoir diminue."  
"Alex ..."  
"Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Moi j'ai accepté la situation, mais je sais que lui, non. Il ne l'acceptera jamais."  
"Et il ne détestera jamais non plus. Tu ne peux pas décider de ça pour lui."  
"Je ne lui ai jamais cachée la vérité parce qu'il méritait de savoir, mais il ne mérite pas de porter ce fardeau."  
"Parles en avec lui ..."  
"Et pour lui dire quoi ? Chéri fais toi une raison je vais mour..."

La seule chose qui termina sa phrase, fut le bruit de la main d'Elisabeth, résonant sur la Joue d'Alexandra.

"Tu ne mourra pas ! Écoutes... Je comprends que tout ça soit extrêmement difficile a vivre pour toi, et effrayant. Mais nous sommes tous à tes côtés Alex, nous ne te laisseront pas tomber, et que dieu m'en soit témoin je te donne ma parole que tout s'arrangera !"

Alex, sous le choc, se contenta d'hocher la tête, et se laissa aller contre la mère de son amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lors qu'alex se retira, Elizabeth soupira et passa une main sur son visage.  
"Tu sais que je n'ai jamais giflée ma propre fille. Je suis désolée."  
"C'est moi qui le suis ... Il y a déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça en ce moment, sans que j'en rajoute."  
"Ce n'est pas parce que la situation est difficile en ce moment, que tu dois tout garder là.." Dit elle en pointant son doigt sur le cœur de la jeune blonde. "Il faut que tu parles a Esteban. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de tristesse dans son regard."  
"Je lui parlerai ce soir."  
"Vous croyez que Lake va réussir a retenir Casey ?" Reprit Alexandra après un silence.  
Elizabeth baissa la tête, et pour la première fois, Alex vit une lueur triste dans ses yeux.  
"Je ne sais pas. En général quand Casey prends une décision, rien ne l'arrête ... Elle m'avait bien quitté son père et moi après ... L'accident."  
"Casey est une personne extraordinaire, elle fera une assistante du procureur hors pair. Pour rien au monde elle ne doit changer qui elle est. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'espère que cette partie d'elle, elle la changera."  
"Merci Alex. Il faut y aller. C'est l'heure pour l'aéroport si jamais ..."  
"Ayez confiance en Lake. Parfois il est naze mais il peut être très persuasif." La rassura t-elle avec un sourire et en posant une main sur son épaule.  
Elizabeth sourit, et avec Alex retournèrent dans l'université.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fait une passe Lake !" Cria Olivia.

Elle attrapa la balle, s'élança et marqua le panier en doublant Elliot.

"Et voilà ! On vous a mis la pâté !" Sourit Olivia .

"C'est facile pour toi ! T'es avec deux mecs, moi je suis avec Casey et c'est pas un cadeau !" Rit Elliot.

Casey lui assena une tape sur la tête et fit mine de bouder.

"Je plaisante Casey ... Allez viens rooo" dit il en l'attirant contre lui.

"Mouais c'est ça ... Essayes de te rattraper."

"Bah en même temps ... Des talons pour jouer au basket !" Dit Esteban en souriant.

"Esteban !" Râla alex après son petit ami.

"Hey elle est trop sexy en talon !" Intervint Lake en haussant les sourcils.

"Merci de ce gentil commentaire a propos de ma fille, Chester." Se fit soudainement entendre.

A l'entente de la voix d'Elizabeth, il relâcha le ballon qu'il faisait tourner sur son doigts, et avala son chewing gum.

"Maman ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?"

"Donnez moi votre sac je vais vous aider a le porter ..." Répondit Lake la tête baissée pour cacher le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

"Oui, mon avion décolle dans deux heures. Merci Lake."

"Oh ..."

Elizabeth s'approcha de Casey et la serra dans ses bras. "Tu vas me manquer ma chérie .. Viens vite nous voir a la maison, d'accord ?"

"Oui, maman."

"Et vous êtes tous les bienvenus." Ajouta t-elle en s'adressant aux autres jeunes.

"Merci madame !" Répondirent ils tous en cœur.

Après avoir embrasser chacun des jeunes, Elizabeth s'approcha de Lake, et lui sourit.

"Lake, tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner a l'aéroport ?"

"Bien sur ... Si Olivia accepte de me prêter sa voiture."

"Avec plaisir, tiens voilà les clés !"

"Mais maman ... Je peux venir ?"

"Ma chérie ... Ce sera encore plus dur la haut ..."

"Ok."

"Lake je te rejoins a la voiture."

"D'accord madame. Euh madame ?"

"Elizabeth, Lake ! Elizabeth."

"Oui ... Elizabeth ... Vous n'allez pas me tuer quand même ?"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

"Je ne sais pas. Je verrai..."

"Ah.."

"Je plaisante Lake."

Il sourit en s'en alla chercher la voiture.

Elizabeth se tourna vers sa fille.

"Tu sais que la bas ce sera plus dur pour se dire au revoir."

Casey baissa la tête. "Oui. Je sais."

"Casey viens avec moi s'il te plaît." Lui demanda Elizabeth en la prenant par la main pour l'emmener un peu a l'écart.

"Regarde moi..."

"Écoutes maman, il faut que tu y ailles alors ... On se parlera par message, ok?"

Elizabeth resta silencieuse.

"Maman ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît ..."

Elle soupira.

"Casey tu es vraiment impossible."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu tiens vraiment a ce que l'on se sépare comme ça ?"

"Non ..." Avoua sa fille. "Mais dit moi pourquoi veux tu que Lake t'accompagne ?"

"Pour lui parler."

"Mais lui parler de quoi ? Pardon ça ne me regarde pas.."

Elizabeth sourit et serra sa fille contre elle.

"Je t'aime ma chérie. Ne l'oublie pas."

"Je t'aime aussi maman. Embrasse papa pour moi, et dit lui que tout va bien."

"Oui ma chérie."

"Olivia... Si jamais tu..."

"Changes D'avis je peux vous appeler. Merci."

Elizabeth sourit.

"Au revoir tout le monde, prenez soin de vous.

"Vous aussi Elizabeth !"

"Maman ..."

Elle se retourna et regarda sa fille.

"Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce."

Et elle s'en alla

XXX

Le trajet se passait dans le plus grand des silences.

Lake se sentait toujours aussi mal

"Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heure ... Vos savez, je respecte votre fille..."

"Je le sais Lake, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

"Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?"

"Pas le moins du monde..."

"Ça me rassure !"

Elle sourit.

"Lake ..."

"Oui ?"

"Je tenais a te remercier du fond du cœur pour l'avoir fait rester..."

"C'est a cause de moi qu'elle voulait partir je vous rappel."

"Peut être mais tu lui a apporté plus de choses positives que de négatives..."

"Elizabeth ... Encore une fois, c'est elle qui m'a apporté le plus grand bonheur de ma vie. Je lui doit tout... Voilà on est arrivé." Annonça t-il en se garant.

Elizabeth détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

"Lake... Tu es un jeune homme génial, ne l'oublie pas. Et même si tu as des difficultés, tu ne doit pas te laisser abattre. Tu réussira. J'en suis persuadée."

"Merci .. Dites moi Elizabeth ... Vous croyez que ma ... "Mere" pense a moi, parfois ?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout mon grand, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est quelle a perdu un fils extraordinaire."

"Ça me manque des fois... De pas avoir les bras d'une mère... Peut être que ça m'éviterais d'être stupide."

"Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu fais des erreurs, mais tu fais tout pour les réparer et t'améliorer. Écoutes moi bien, tu-n'est-pas-stupide."

Il sourit devant l'air menaçant d'Elizabeth.

Elle commençait a descendre de la voiture quand soudain elle se retourna et regarda Lake. "Rassure moi sur un point .."

"Oui ?"

"Toi et Casey ... Vous ... Vous ..."

"Je ne lui ferais pas prendre de risque. Je fais attention. Je vous le promets."

"D'accord."

Il descendit de la voiture, et porta son sac jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement d'Elizabeth.

"Les passagers du vol 742 a destination de Chicago doivent embarquer ..."

"Ah c'est le mien."

"Prenez soin de vous, Elizabeth."

"Toi aussi Lake."

Sans hésiter, elle l'attira tout contre elle et lui caressa le dos. "Et si jamais tu as besoin des bras d'une mère, je suis là Lake." Lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

Touché, il resta silencieux et profita de ce moment, qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant... L'amour véritable d'une mere.

XXX

"Comment tu te sens mon ange ?"

"Ça va chéri ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai promis de ne plus forcer alors ..."

"Je sais que tu tiendra ta promesse mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter tu le sais."

Alex posa une main sur la joue d'Esteban qui ferma les yeux a ce contact.

"Oui je ne le sais que trop bien. Je t'aime Esteban, mais je voudrais tellement que tu me vois différemment ..."

"Différemment ?"

"Oui comme une petite amie normale, pas seulement comme ta petite amie mourante."

"Arrêtes tu sais que c'est faux."

"Vraiment ...? Alors pourquoi tu n'essaye pas de coucher avec moi ?"

"Ça n'a rien a voir !"

"Tu en es sur ?"

"Oui ..."

"Ton regard trahi tes sentiments ..."

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas le plus important pour moi."

"Oui je le sais, Esteban. Mais..."

"Mais quoi ...?"

"Oubli... Il faut que l'on révise." Dit elle en ouvrant son livre de droit.

Il lui attrapa les mains et l'obligea a la regarder. "Alexandra..."

"J'ai l'impression de ne pas te plaire, c'est débile je le sais bien mais c'est ce que je ressent."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement d'abord sur la tempe, la joue, les lèvres.. Puis le cou...

Elle se pencha pour lui laisser plus d'accès et ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres d'Esteban.

Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille ou elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud.

"Tu sais que je te désire ..." Souffla t-il en caressant ses courbes parfaites a ses yeux. "Même si je ne te le montre pas tout le temps ... J'essaye de me contrôler..."

"Pourquoi..."

"Pârce que je t'aime et j'ai peur de te faire du mal ..."

"Esteban je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis ce jour ou tu es entré dans la salle de Munch ..."

"Ce jour la... J'étais mort de trouille a l'idée de voir Olivia pour la première fois. C'est elle que j'ai cherché en premier quand je suis entré, et pourtant c'est sur toi que mes yeux se sont posés en premier. Même de loin le bleue perçant de tes yeux a atteint les miens ... Je n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi belle de toute ma vie. Et après quand j'ai vu que tu étais avec Olivia ... Et que j'étais affecté a votre groupe, mon cœur me donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était que ce sentiment, mais quand tu t'es levée pour te présenter et que tu es tombée ..." Se rappela t-il avec un sourire. "J'ai su que c'était ça, le coup de foudre. Je t'aime Alexandra. Et j'aimerais tellement que le simple fait de te dire que mon cœur n'appartiens qu'à toi te fasse aller mieux..."

"Mais c'est le cas ..."

"Plus ou moins ..."

"Esteban ... Vivons le moment présent toi et moi. Je ne sais pas ce que mon avenir me réserve, mais si il décide de me laisser la vie sauve je sais qu'il sera avec toi. Mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas mourir en me disant qu'on aurait du faire ceci ou faire cela. Arrêtons de nous poser des questions et de tout remettre à plus tard parce que plus tard ... Ce sera peut être trop tard pour moi."

"Je t'aime tant ..."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime." Lui souffla t-elle en l'embrassant délicatement.

XxX

"Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je te soutiens, Liv."

"Ce n'est pas 'ce que je veux' ... C'est juste que ... J'ai l'impression que je dois le faire sinon je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'elle et je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir."

Elliot s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. "Je t'accompagnes alors ..."

"Non... Je dois y aller seule, Elliot."

"Mais .."

"S'il te plaît."

Il hésita mais finit par acquiescer. Olivia était assez mûre pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

"Tu fera attention a toi ?"

"Promis chéri. Tu m'aides pour ma valise ?"

"Avec plaisir."

XxX

Casey avait mis ses écouteurs et était complètement perdu dans la décision de justice qu'elle étudiait.

Ce n'était que fictif, mais elle savait qu'un jour, elle devrait le faire et défendre les victimes.

Lake s'assied derrière elle et lui retira un écouteur.

"Bon sang ... Tu m'as fais peur..."

"Qu'est ce que tu écoutes ?"

"Collide de howie Day."

"J'adore celle la. Tu me fais une place, et on révise ensemble ?"

"Bien sur mon cœur ... Comment va ma mère ?"

"Tu lui manque déjà."

"Et sa super fille sexy t'a manqué ?"

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. "A ton avis ..."

Elle referma son livre et attira Lake contre elle. "Montre moi a quel point..."

XxX

Le lendemain ...

"Liv tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?" Demanda une dernière fois Elliot.

"Oui... Révises les examens et surtout ne dit rien aux autres. Dit leur simplement que ... Euh ... Que j'avais une course a faire ! Je serais rentrée ce soir."

"Casey va t'en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit."

"Casey va s'inquiéter si je dit quelque chose, comme toi actuellement. Et comme les autres s'ils savaient. Je préfère que vous restiez là, à réviser."

Il demeura silencieux quelques secondes puis soupira.

"Ok ... Mais j'ai mon téléphone sur moi au cas ou et si jamais tu as besoin ..."

"Je Sais. Je te téléphone."

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et monta dans sa voiture.

Elliot était appuyé sur la portière et la regarda. "Olivia ?"

"Oui Elliot ?"

C'était rare qu'il utilise son prénom en entier... Sauf quand il est sérieux.

"Fais attention à toi..."

"Promis mon cœur.

XxX

"Casey ..."

Elle était dans la salle de bain, en train de se coiffer quand Lake arriva derrière elle.

"Oui ?" Répondit elle en se retournant. "Ça ne va pas Lake ?" Demanda t-elle aussitôt voyant l'air grave de son compagnon.

"J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un cet après midi."

"Qui ça ?"

"Un ami ..."

"Un ami ?"

Un ami. Pourtant Lake avait toujours affirmé n'avoir eu que de sales fréquentations. Les seuls amis qu'il avait étaient tous ici.

"Hum hum" acquiesça t-il. Casey sentait bien son malêtre. Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras.

"Quel ami Lake ?" Demanda cette dernière avec une voix douce pour le rassurer.

Elle serait toujours là pour lui, elle lui en avait fais la promesse.

"Il s'appel Dean ... C'était un de mes amis a l'époque ou je vagabondais dans les rues."

"Je vois."

"Casey ... J'ai eu de mauvaises fréquentations oui. Mais Dean, c'est le seul qui m'a jamais laissé tomber.

Le jour ou je me suis fais attraper, ils se sont tous enfuis ces lâches. Sauf Dean. On entendait les sirènes arriver, pourtant lui il est resté. Mais Fin m'a pris sous son aile et c'est moi qui l'ait en Quelques sortes abandonner ..."

Casey lui attrapa la main et l'attira dans la chambre. "Assieds toi Lake."

Il s'exécuta.

"Pourquoi tu me dit ça maintenant ?"

"Parce que ... L'autre soir je suis retourné dans ce quartier et que l'ai retrouvé. On a fumé une clope ou deux puis bu une bière ... On a parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans nos vies. Je lui ai parlé de la mort de Fin, de la fac, de toi."

"Et lui qu'a t-il dit ?"

"Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture pas longtemps après. Et l'amour de sa vie l'a quitté pour un autre, Cassidy. Une belle ordure celui là. Du coup il s'est retrouvé seul."

"Je suis désolée pour lui Lake ..."

"Je voudrais tellement l'aider et réparer tout ça ..."

"Tu peux compter sur moi, mon amour." Lui dit -elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui caressant délicatement le dos. "Ça va aller Lake ... Ça va aller ..."

XxX


	19. Chapter 19

_"Je suis arrivée, Elliot."_

_"Comment tu te sens ?"_

_"Bizarre ... La maison n'a pas changée."_

_"Je peux toujours venir si tu veux."_

_"T'es un amour El, mais ça va aller."_

_"Je t'aime ..."_

_"Je t'aime aussi."_

Olivia sourit, rangea son téléphone et franchit la porte de la maison.

Non, rien avait changé. Des verres vides, et surtout, des bouteilles vides. Du désordre dans tous les coins. De la poussière, de la crasse...

Sa porte de chambre était fermée.

Olivia inspira et s'en approcha.

Toute son "enfance" se trouvait derrière cette porte. Et si sa mère avait tout détruit ?

Le cœur battant rapidement, Olivia tourna la poignée et poussa la porte.

Contre toute attente, la chambre était parfaitement bien rangée ...

Il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière et tout été a sa place.

A croire que ... Non ce n'était pas possible ... Sa mère n'aurait certainement pas entretenu sa chambre. Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé a sa dernière visite ...

Et pourtant ... Toutes ses affaires étaient a leur place.

Cependant son lit était défait et il y avait une de ses peluches dessus : celle avec laquelle elle dormait toujours étant petite, la seule que sa mère lui avait offerte.

Quelqu'un avait donc dormi dans son lit ...

Lorsqu'elle regarda de plus près, elle pouvait voir des traces de maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses draps blancs ...

Ce ne serait quand même pas sa mère qui serait venu pleurer ?! Non ! Non elle refusait d'y croire !

Elle fronçât les sourcils et se dirigea dans la chambre de sa mère.

En désordre elle aussi ... Mais un détail frappa Olivia : un cadre photo posé sur la table de chevet de sa mère.

Elle avançât de quelques pas, et regarda le cadre de plus près.

Il s'agissait de Serena, plus jeune. Et souriante ... Oui ses yeux reflétaient même de la joie ...

Elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Un magnifique bébé aux yeux noisettes, qui lui aussi souriait.

"Est ce que c'est moi ..." Se demanda Olivia silencieusement. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais aimé. Comment aurait-elle pu sourire de bonheur comme ça ?

"Je savais que tu serais ici."

Olivia fit un bond et faillit lâcher le cadre.

"Elizabeth ... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Elliot m'a prévenu hier que tu venais ici."

"Elliot ne peut jamais tenir sa langue." Répliqua cette dernière en reposant le cadre et en essayant de sortir de la chambre, mais Elizabeth l'en empêcha et lui attrapant les poignets.

"Olivia ..."

"Écoutez, je ne vous avez pas prévenu pârce que je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour être ici. Vous voyez j'étais venue seule ! Donc vous pouvez retourner chez vous !"

" s'écria Olivia en retirant des poignets violemment.

"Olivia Benson !"

"Quoi ?!"

"Qu'est ce qu'il te prends pour être aussi ... Aussi ... Insolente ..."

Olivia pouffa de rire. "Insolente pour quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir ici. Vous-n'êtes-pas-ma

-mère."

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Elizabeth.

Bien sur qu'elle n'était pas la mère d'Olivia, mais ... Elle, elle la considérait comme sa propre fille. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aider cette jeune fille qui avait déjà énormément souffert.

Après tout, elle pensait être la mieux placer pour aider Olivia mais il faut croire que non ...

Olivia arracha sa chaîne et la fourra dans la main d'Elizabeth avant de partir furieusement.

La mère de son amie la laissa partir, et demeura silencieuse.

Elle serra la chaîne contre son cœur, et la rangea dans la poche de son jean. Quand le moment sera venu, Olivia la remettra autour de son cou.

En attendant, elle devait découvrir ce qui avait rendu la jeune fille aussi mal ...

XXX

Olivia décida de marcher dans le quartier de son enfance.

Elle fourra les mains dans ses poches, et tenta de faire sortir sa colère en marchant encore et encore. Mais rien y faisait.

"Bon sang ! De quoi se mêle t-elle ?!" S'écria t-elle en tapant dans un arbre. "Aie ! Bordel !"

Elle se laissa glisser contre cet arbre et posa sa tête dans ses bras pour que les larmes puissent couler librement.

Elizabeth n'avait rien fait ... Elle avait juste voulu l'aider ... Comme toujours depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. C'était vraiment une femme en or.

Mais ce qu'elle venait de découvrir l'avait tant perturbée ...

Pourquoi avoir réagit comme ça ?

La dernière fois qu'elle était venue sa mère l'avait a moitié tuée avec tous ses coups ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ... Elle ne pouvait pas ...

Au bout d'une demi heure, elle sécha ses larmes et retourna a la maison.

Elle avait les mains dans les poches de son blouson, et la tête baissée quand Elizabeth arriva devant elle.

"Madame Novak ... Vous êtes toujours là...?"

"Hum hum" acquiesça cette dernière. "Tu te sens mieux ?"

Olivia baissa à nouveau la tête mais Elizabeth posa deux doigts sous son menton et la releva. "Liv ... Ne culpabilise pas."

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le vide, les mains toujours fourrées dans ses poches. "Facile à dire ... J'ai longtemps critiqué ma mère sur le fait qu'elle était odieuse ! Et des fois ... Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle."

"Tu ne peux pas te comparer à elle pour l'amour du ciel !" Soupira Elizabeth en accentuant sa phrase avec un mouvement de bras.

"Comment vous faites ?"

"Comment je fais quoi ?"

"Pour ne pas m'en vouloir et rester forte malgré ce qu'on vous dit."

Elizabeth sorti la chaîne et se plaça derrière Olivia pour lui attacher.

"Je sais que tu ne pense pas tout ce que tu dit. Je sais aussi que tu souffres." Ajouta t-elle en la serrant contre elle.

"Peut être que je ne le pense pas forcément mais je le dit quand même."

"Ce ne sont que des mots."

Ce ne sont que des mots ...

C'est toujours ce qu'Olivia s'était répétée depuis qu'elle était petite. Mais aujourd'hui elle l'avait oublié. Elle ne savait ni quand ni comment, mais elle avait fini par l'oublier et laisser sa mère prends le dessus. Et même aujourd'hui elle continuait de lui faire du mal !

"C'est ... Ce cadre qui t'a rendu aussi mal ?" Demanda Liz en sortant la photo de son sac.

Olivia resta silencieuse. Un silence qui en disait long...

"Olivia ..."

"C'est moi, le bébé qui la fait sourire."

"Oui ... J'aurais reconnu tes magnifiques yeux entre milles."

"Elle m'aimait ..."

"Je crois que oui, Olivia."

"Alors je lui aurait fait du mal jusqu'au bout."

"Non ! Non je t'interdis de penser ça Olivia ! Regarde moi !" L'obligea Elizabeth en la prenant par les épaules. "Tu n'a absolument rien a te reprocher ! Tu as tout fait, pour ta mère. Tu as tout fait pour qu'elle te dise qu'elle t'aime, pour qu'elle te prenne dans ses bras ... Mais au lieu de ça, elle te frappait, encore et toujours. Et la dernière fois elle a faillit te tuer Olivia !"

"Mais elle était saoule parce que j'étais parti !"

"Peut être. Mais durant les 18 ans ou tu étais là, est ce que ça l'a empêché d'être ivre ?"

"Je ..."

"Oui, ou non ?"

"Non ! Mais ..."

"Mais rien Olivia ... Ce n'est pas ta faute ..."

"QuoiQue vous disiez..."

"Ça ne t'empêchera pas de te sentir coupable, je sais. Malheureusement."

"Il faut que j'aille a l'hôpital."

"Ok je t'accompagne. Et ce n'est pas une proposition !" Ajouta t-elle avant qu'Olivia ne puisse protester.

"Ok mais vous conduisez alors."

"Ça me vas."

XXX

"Bonjour. Je suis venue voir Serena Benson."

"Je suis désolée mais il n'y a que la famille qui peut la voir." Répondit l'infirmière.

"Mais je suis sa fille ..."

"Oh. Pardonnez ma maladresse. Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu ..."

"Je ..."

"Melle Benson n'a pas pu se déplacer avant, elle effectue ses études a New york." Intervint Elizabeth qui était parti se chercher un café.

Elle avait entendu la fin de la conversation et vit le malêtre d'Olivia.

"Oh bonjour Madame Novak. Je comprends mademoiselle, c'est la chambre 1267. Au premier étage, vous allez au bout du couloir et vous tournez a droite. Vous atteindrez les '1250-1300'."

"Je vous remercie." S'empressa de répondre Olivia avant de filer dans les escaliers.

Elle avait honte. Honte parce que cela faisait déjà plusieurs temps que sa mère se trouvait ici et sa propre fille n'étais jamais venue.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, tout va parfaitement bien." Répondit la jeune fille. Non tout n'allait pas bien, mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

Elle continua de grimper les marches dans s'arrêter, et finit enfin par arriver au premier étage.

Tête baissée elle marcha, un pas derrière l'autre, de manière constante, même si a chaque pas l'étau autour de son cœur se resserré, même si a chaque pas ... La peur en elle grandissait ...

Cette fois ... Tout ça allait devenir réel ...

A droite, puis ... 1210..1220..1230..1240..1250..1260.

Elle se stoppa.

Et si c'était une mauvaise idée ? Et si elle ferait mieux de prendre ses jambes a son cou ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte elle recula d'un pas, mais lorsqu'elle senti des ras l'encercler, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, Olivia."

"Casey le ferait pour vous."

"Je ne sais pas."

"Si. Elle le ferait en courant même. Et vous, même si vous aviez peur, vous le feriez aussi."

"Et bien ... Oui, en effet."

"Vous pensez que ma mère le ferez pour moi ?"

"J'en suis certaine, Liv."

"Alors je dois le faire pour elle."

"D'accord. Je reste derrière toi si tu as besoin."

"Merci ..." Souffla Olivia en serrant la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Elle reprit sa marche, lentement, mais arriva tout de même rapidement a la porte 1267.

Elle inspira, doucement, comme pour se donner du courage, et poussa la porte (...)

XXXXX

"Voilà c'est ici ..."

Lake avait emmené Casey dans le quartier de son enfance.

Elle le lui avait demandé parce qu'elle voulait absolument tout connaître de lui. Même son passé. Et elle se disait que peut être elle pourrait mieux le comprendre en venant ici pour rencontrer ce fameux Dean.

"Tu vois le graphitis la haut ?" Dit il en pointant du doigt un mur. "C'est moi qui l'ai fait. Et c'est a ce moment la, que j'ai rencontré Fin."

"Et ça représente quoi ?"

"A vrai dire je sais pas. Le principe était juste de prendre les bombes de peintures et faire ce qui nous passait par la tête."

"Salut Ches'..." Se fit soudainement entendre.

"Porter !" Sourit-il en se retournant et en le serrant dans ses bras. "Je te présente Casey."

"La fille dont tu es raide dingue."

"Exact !"

"Enchanté, Casey. Moi c'est Dean."

"De même."

Casey restait sur ses gardes pour le moment. Elle ne savait pas qui était ce type, et elle voulait attendre avant de se faire une opinion.

"Je tiens a te remercier, Novak."

"Ah ? Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce que t'a fais de Ches' un type bien.."

"Tu te trompes. C'est Fin qui l'a rendu meilleur."

"Peut être, mais toi, tu lui a appris l'amour, et tu lui a appris que la vie pouvait être merveilleuse."

"Tiens tiens tiens regardez qui nous reviens dans le quartier !" Annonça une voix peu commode.

Dean se place devant Casey, et Lake l'attrapa aussitôt dans ses bras.

Leur ancienne bande ... Ils savaient, Dean et lui, de quoi il pouvait être capable.

"Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?"

"Y a pas ton nom sur le trottoir."

"Ta gueule Porter ! Salut Lake. C'est quoi ce beau petit lot que tu nous as amené ?" Demanda Le jeune homme en regardant Casey comme un bout de viande.

Lake la serra un peu contre lui, et Casey sentit ses poings se crisper.

"Dégages Cassidy."

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Dany. Elle était toujours aussi belle a ses yeux.

Brian montrait ouvertement qu'il pourrait coucher Avec une autre fille, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avec lui bon sang ?

Elle essayait de rester digne et de ne pas montrer que ça lui faisait du mal. Mais lui, il savait. Il savait lire dans ses yeux comme personne.

Elle était entourée de quatre autres garçons. Et ce qu'elle était l'objet du groupe ? ... Il espérait sincèrement que non.

Cassidy posa deux doigts sous le menton de Casey et lui caressa la joue.

Elle tourna la tête avec dégoût. Elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Lake ne pose les mains sur elles.

"Et en plus tu as du caractère ... J'aime ça."

"Tu peux toujours aimer, mais jamais tu ne posera une main sur moi."

Il rit et se tourna vers les autres.

Il vit que Dean et Dany ne se lâchait pas du regard.

Un excès de rage s'empara de lui et il assena un coup de poing dans la figure a Dean qui le fit perdre l'équilibre.

Lake lâcha aussitôt Casey pour a son tour frapper Cassidy qui tomba a terre.

Les autres gars de la bande voulurent s'en mêler mais Dany les en empêcha.

La règle était clair, si Cassidy voulait qu'ils interviennent, il le disait. Sinon ils ne devaient pas bouger.

Dany, le bras tendu pour empêcher les autres de passer, ne cessait de regarder Dean. Elle aurait voulu aller l'aider a se relever ... Mais il le fit tout seul.

D'un revers de la main, il essuya le petit peu de sang qui ornait le coin de sa bouche.

"Ça va Dean ?" Demanda Lake en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

"Ça va, oui !"

Lake attrapa la main de Casey et l'obligea a rester derrière lui.

Elle lu dans son regard qu'elle ne devait rien dire et laisser Lake contrôler les choses.

"Pas mal. Tu as progressé Mexicain."

"Merci. J'espère que toi aussi. Je parle pour contenter Dany parce que d'après ce que tes ex disaient c'était pas top !"

"Surtout qu'il passait derrière toi." Ajouta Dean avec un sourire amusé.

"Toi ta gueule. Tu n'a même pas du la foutre dans ton lit."

Dean regarda Sur le côté rapidement. Dany lui avait offert sa virginité.

Il cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche avec énormément d'amertume et regarda Cassidy dans les yeux.

"Je la respectais, moi." Répondit il tout simplement. "Et je l'aimais. Par dessus tout."

Désormais, il pouvait voir de la tristesse dans les yeux de celle qu'il avait aimé.

"Mais ta gueule !"

"Ça suffit maintenant ! Brian allons nous-en !" Intervint Dany en attrapant le bras de Cassidy. "Viens."

"C'est a eux de partir."

Les amis de Cassidy approchèrent. Ils ne partiraient pas de ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur quartier.

Dean s'approcha a quelques centimètres de Dany et Brian et la regarda droit dans yeux. "Amuses toi bien. Et prends ton pieds. Adieu Dany... Quant a vous tous, arrêtez de monter sur vos grands chevaux, on se casse. C'est trop pourri ici, y a qu'à voir les fréquentations !" Cracha Dean.

Brian voulut le frapper mais Dany une fois de plus s'interposa.

"Laisse le. Ils s'en vont. C'est bon tu as gagné ..."

Dean lança un dernier regard a Dany, puis aux autres,et rejoint Lake et Casey.

Lake regarda une dernière fois ce quartier, et toujours en serrant Casey contre lui, l'emmena loin d'ici avec Dean.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Maman ..." Pleurait la petite fille qui maintenait son genou contre elle. _

_Elle venait de tomber de son vélo malgré les petites roulettes et son genou était égratigné. _

_Sa maman courut vers elle immédiatement et regarda si sa fille n'était pas blessée._

_"Ou est ce que tu as mal ma chérie ?"_

_"J'ai mal ici maman ..." _

_"Oh mais c'est rien ma puce, regarde : petit bobo petit bobo petit bobo tu n'existe pas. Petit bobo petit bobo petit bobo envole toi !" Chantonna t-elle en faisant un bisous magique sur le genou de sa fille. "Ça va mieux alors ?"_

_"Oui maman !" Sourit la petite fille ..._

Nous entendons toujours le fait que quand nous passons a côté de la mort, nous voyons notre vie défiler devant nous.

Pourtant, d'autres choses peuvent raviver certains souvenirs ...

Quand Olivia avait ouvert la porte et que son regard s'était posé sur sa mère, ce souvenir avait envahi son esprit.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi après tant d'années ...

Serena Benson était branchée a un nombre incalculable de tuyaux et de fils reliés a des machines, dont un qui respirait pour elle.

Olivia ne comprenait pas a quoi tous ces appareils servaient. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, sa mère ne s'en sortirai pas cette fois .. Elle le sentait.

L'infirmière arriva a ce moment là pour prodiguer les soins a Serena mais Olivia était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Elizabeth était restée en retrait laissant un peu d'intimité à Olivia.

"Mademoiselle Benson ? Tout va bien ?"

Olivia ne se retourna pas mais reconnu la voix de l'infirmière qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt.

"Elle va mourir."

Elle ne demandait pas, non elle affirmait.

"Je peux appeler le médecin si vous le souhaitez ..."

"Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine."

"Ok ... Je ne peux pas vous dire si elle va mourir mais je sais que son corps s'affaiblit de jour en jour."

"Comment ça ?"

"Ses organes cessent de fonctionner les uns après les autres ... Les dégâts au cerveau ont été assez importants."

"Il n'y a aucunes chances ?"

"Même si c'était le cas ... Elle ne parlerait plus, elle ne mangerait plus ... Elle ne serait rien ..."

"Alors ... Laissez la partir en paix."

"C'est que ...ce n'est pas aussi simple..."

"Je suis la seule famille qui lui reste. C'est a moi de prendre cette décision ..." Dit Olivia en regardant enfin l'infirmière. Ses yeux étaient brillants et même de loin, Elizabeth comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

"Je suis majeure."

"Dans ce cas ... Il faut que vous signiez les papiers et ..."

"Je le ferais. Si elle doit partir elle partira ... Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre plus qu'elle n'a déjà souffert ... Ça suffit." Dit Olivia en s'approchant de sa mère.

Elle s'assieds sur le bord du lit et caressa le visage de sa mère.

L'infirmière la laissa en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Cette jeune fille avait le droit de passer le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec sa mère.

_"Les choses n'ont pas toujours été facile entre nous, maman... Et il a fallut que ce soit aujourd'hui que je comprenne tout ça ... J'ai compris maman. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimais ... J'ai compris que l'alcool te replongeait dans ton cauchemar ... Et tu n'avais aucuns échappatoire alors tu te servais de moi. C'était un appel au secours n'est ce pas ? Je regrette de ne pas avoir compris avant pour t'aider maman. Je suis si désolée. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner... _

_Maman aujourd'hui je vais te laisser t'en aller en paix ... Tu as suffisamment souffert ... Et je veux que tu saches maman ... Je veux que tu saches que ... Que ... Je t'aimais aussi... Du plus profond de mon cœur ... Et maman ... Je te fait la promesse de devenir une des meilleures flics de New York. Je te promet de tout faire pour que plus jamais, d'autres femmes comme toi ne souffre. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour arrêter le plus de salauds possibles, je te le jure maman. J'espère que la ou tu ira tu sera enfin heureuse, tu le mérite. Et si tu veux garder une petite place dans ton cœur pour moi, et bien le jour ou je te rejoindrais, maman, on pourra peut être rattraper tout ce temps perdu ? _

_Moi je garderais toujours une place pour toi, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier, parce que c'est toi qui m'a mise au monde. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu l'avais fait ... Pourquoi est ce qu'on m'avait permis de vivre alors que je n'étais que le fruit d'un monstre ? Aujourd'hui je sais, c'est parce je serais celle qui les mettra en Cage !" _

Le cœur en peine, Olivia venait de dire au revoir a sa mère. Pas adieu, juste au revoir. Parce qu'elle croyait au paradis. Elle était sûre qu'un jour elle y reverrai sa mère.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait pris la décision la plus difficile qu'il est été de donner de choisir a un être humain : choisir du sort de ceux que l'on aime.

Elle de pencha et déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa mère. un baiser plein de promesses qui seront tenue. Elle en donnait sa parole.

Elle sortie de la chambre, et Elizabeth l'attendait.

Olivia s'approcha et se laissa bercer dans les bras de cette dernière ...

Il était temps de laisser partir sa mère.

Elle signa la décharge que l'infirmière venait de ramener, et accompagna sa mère jusqu'au bout en lui tenant la main jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

"Elle m'a donné la vie, et moi, je lui donne la mort ..." Laissa t-elle échapper lorsque la machine arrêta ses bips définitivement.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bon,asseyez vous là." Montra Casey en posant son sac. "Je vais chercher de la glace pour ton poignet et toi..." Ajouta t-elle a l'intention de Dean "... Pour ta mâchoire."

Lake avait le poignet enflé, et manque de peau pour lui, il s'agissait de la main avec laquelle il écrivait. Et les examens arrivait bientôt...

Il se leva et suivit Casey dans le couloir. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea a lui faire face.

"Cas' ..."

"Tu es désolé, comme d'habitude. Je sais, Lake."

Il resta silencieux un instant.

"Oui. Je suis désolée qu'il ait posé les doigts sur toi. Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener la haut."

"Écoutes Lake. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions et j'étais d'accord pour t'accompagner. Je suis contente que tu n'es plus ce genre de fréquentations et je suis aussi contente de voir que tu es un ami loyal."

"Mais ...? Je sens le 'mais' arriver ..."

"Mais, tu n'a pas réfléchi une fois de plus ! Putain Lake ! Regardes ta main ! Et les examens qui approchent tu y a pensé ?! T'es droitier merde !"

Casey était vraiment en colère pour parler comme ça.

"D'où l'expression mettre une droite ..."

"Ça ne me fais vraiment pas rire." Soupira la jeune fille.

"Je sais ... Pardon."

"Ce qui est fait est fait ... Retournes voir ton ami. J'arrive." Dit elle en se retournant pour reprendre son chemin.

Il lui retient de nouveau la main et la poussa contre le mur.

"Je t'aime ..."

"Moi aussi Chester ... Même si tu m'exaspères !"

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

"Quand il a posé ses sales doigts sur ton visage ..."

"Je sais ..." Coupa t-elle en encadrant le visage de son compagnon. "Je sais ... Oubli le Lake ... Je ne suis qu'à toi ..."

Il posa son front contre celui de Casey et entremêla ses doigts avec les siens, ce qui lui arracha une grimace lorsqu'il voulu le faire avec sa main droite.

"Si tu me laissais aller chercher de la glace ..."

"Ok, ok. Je vais voir Dean."

"Je me dépêche."

De retour dans la chambre, il tomba sur Dean, complètement centré sur une photo de lui et Casey.

"Vous avez l'air heureux ..." Dit-il sans se retourner, mais il avait très bien entendu Lake revenir.

"On l'est, en effet."

"Casey est une fille bien, je suis heureux pour toi, tu le mérite."

Lake croisa les bras et continuer de fixer son ami.

"J'ai vu comment elle te regardait."

Dean ne répondit pas, alors Lake poursuivit : "elle t'aime toujours, mais elle se sent piégée par Brian. Elle a peur de partir. Elle sait de quoi il est capable."

"Tu te trompes. Dans ce cas pourquoi m'aurait-elle quitté ?"

"C'est ce qu'on va tâcher de savoir, ce soir."

"Tu es fou ! Je ne te ferais prendre aucuns risques."

"Il ne nous arrivera rien."

"Quand bien même il ne nous arriverait rien, tu resterai un homme condamné a ton retour ... par Casey."

"Oui elle me fait peur parfois..." Ironisa Lake. "Mais elle comprendra."

"Il est en hors de questions Lake."

"Tu l'aime ?"

"Ça n'a rien a voir..."

"Réponds simplement."

"Bien sur que je l'aime ..."

"Et est ce que tu me fais confiance ?"

"Évidemment."

"Dans ce cas, fais moi confiance pour ce soir."

Dean médita un instant, regarda son ami puis lui sourit.

"Seulement si Casey est d'accord. Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis."

C'était au tour de Lake de le regarder puis sourire.

"Ça me convient. Je lui en parlerai tout a l'heure."

Casey qui était revenu avec la glace, avait écouté la fin de la conversation et était contente que Dean ne soit pas un sale type.

Elle entra dans la chambre avec les pochons de glace et sourit a Dean.

"Assieds toi et met ça. Ta mâchoire va désenflée. Et toi, pose ça sur ta main."

"Ah mais c'est froid !" S'écria Lake.

"En effet, de la glace, c'est froid. Fallait y penser avant tête de linotte ! Laisse ça sur ta main ou crois moi ..."

Dean ricana devant leur "scène de ménage". Ce genre de moment lui manquait énormément ...

"Ou crois moi ..." Répétât-il attendant la suite.

Elle se pencha et lui murmura a l'oreille : "ou crois moi ..." En l'embrassant dans le cou.

Pas besoin de plus de mot. Il avait très bien comprit le message que lui faisait passer sa petite amie.

"Tu es cruelle ..." Murmura t-il, lâchant une nouvelle grimace lorsque Casey reposa la poche de glace sur sa main.

"Sadique !" Cria t-il tandis qu'elle quittait la chambre.

Elle rit dans le couloir, et poursuivit son chemin.

XXX

Elliot était a la bibliothèque avec Alex et Esteban. Ils révisaient leur cour de droit.. Enfin, en ce qui concerne Elliot, réviser était un bien grand mot. Son livre était ouvert mais cela faisait je heure qu'il était sur la même page.

Alex et Esteban l'avait remarqué mais au vue de l'absence d'Olivia ...

Elliot leur avait simplement dit qu'elle avait des courses a faire en ville, mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elliot ne serait pas aussi inquiet sans ça.

Cependant, ils avaient préférés rester silencieux. Si Elliot voulait leur en parler, il le ferait. Auquel cas, ça ne servait a rien d'insister.

"Bonjour tout le monde." Salua Casey.

"Hey ! Ou est le beau brun ténébreux qui te sert de petit ami ?" Demanda Alex.

"Beau brun ténébreux?" Répéta Esteban

"Oui." Sourit Alex en embrassa rapidement Esteban sur les lèvres.

Casey sourit. "Il ... Est avec un ami."

"Un ami ?" Demanda Elliot en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui ... Longue histoire. Il vous expliquera lui même ... Comment se passe les révisions ?"

"Long ... Et fastidieux ..." Lâcha Esteban.

Alex lui caressa le dos. "Oui mais c'est bientôt fini. Et on aura tout l'été pour nous." La rassura t-elle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher qu'elle restait néanmoins malade ...

"Et Olivia ? Ou est-elle ?" Demanda Casey.

"Elle avait quelques courses a faire ..."

"Des courses hein ?" Répéta Casey suspicieuse.

"Oui, des courses."

Casey jeta un regard a Alex et Esteban qui haussèrent les épaules, ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle.

"Elliot tu veux bien venir m'aider a attraper un livre s'il te plaît ?"

"Esteban tu voudrais pas y aller ?" Répliqua ce dernier.

Ok, là il cachait quelque chose.

"Non laisse Esteban. Elliot ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Sal con." Lâcha t-elle en s'en allant.

Il la regarda partir. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle avait très bien compris qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Il soupira, se leva, et lui courut après.

"Casey. Attends." Dit-il en la dépassant pour l'empêcher d'avancer encore.

"Oui ?"

"Sal con ?"

"Ouais. Exactement." Approuva cette dernière.

"Peut être. Mais dans ce cas je serai un Sal con qui respecte ses promesses."

Casey le regarda un instant. Il était sincère cette fois.

"Ou est-elle ..."

"Demande lui. Si elle veut te le dire, elle te le dira."

Il commençait a retourner a la bibliothèque quand son amie reprit la parole : "elle est partie voir sa mère, n'est ce pas ?"

Il se stoppa, se retourna et se contenta de la regarder.

"Oui ... Évidemment qu'elle est allée la voir. J'aurais du m'en douter."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta mère est avec elle.

Je l'ai prévenu." Ajouta t-il devant son regard interrogateur.

"Ok."

"Et Lake ?"

"Lake ?"

"Ouais. Que s'est il passé ?"

Elle eut un rictus léger, mais triste. "C'est a lui de vous en parler." Dit elle en haussant les épaules et en repartant.

"Je pensais pourtant avoir réussit mon job. A priori, non." Se fit soudainement entendre.

Casey pivota rapidement sur elle même.

"Professeur ?"

"En vous mettant a la base tous les cinq, j'avais un but précis. Ensuite Esteban est arrivé, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'il fallait qu'il soit dans votre groupe. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. En revanche, je suis déçu de voir que nous arrivons a la fin de votre première année et que je n'ai pas réussi."

"Réussit quoi ? Je ne comprends pas monsieur."

"Si tu as du temps, nous pourrions aller marcher un peu ?"

Casey hésita une seconde, regarda en direction de l'internat, puis se ravisa. Lake était en bonne compagnie, elle pouvait accepter l'offre de Munch.

Elle acquiesça et ensemble, commencèrent a marcher.

XxX

Olivia était sur un pont, pensive.

Appuyée sur une barrière, le vent fouettant son visage, elle avait le regard perdu.

"Comment on fait ?" Questionna t-elle en entendant les pas de la mère de Casey arriver derrière elle.

"Comment on fait quoi, Olivia ?" Demanda Elizabeth en posant une main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

"Pour survivre a tout ça ... A cette souffrance ..."

"On laisse le temps faire ..."

"Et vous ? Comment vous avez fait ?"

"J'étais enceinte de Casey quand ma mère est morte. J'ai du me battre pour mon petit ange. Son père était a mes côtés. Sans ça, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais ... Je ne sais pas comment on survit a tout ça Olivia. Je sais juste que tu n'est plus seule."

"Ok .."

"Olivia ... Tu veux de l'aide pour régler les papiers ou .."

"Je veux surtout que les autres ne soient pas au courant."

"Olivia ..."

"Je leur dirait en rentrant, pas avant."

"Mais ...Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'ils vont laisser leur révision de côté pour venir a ce fichu enterrement ! Leur présence ne changera rien ! Autant qu'ils révisent."

"C'est la que tu te trompes ma grande ..." Pensa Elizabeth.

Elle serra Olivia contre elle. Même si elle ne voulait pas de ses amis, elle, elle resterait.

XxX

"Je vous écoutes." Dit Casey en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Bien. Je peux être franc?"

"Vous pouvez."

"Ok. Surtout ne me coupe pas, écoutes moi bien et tu vas vite comprendre. Tu as l'esprit vif."

"Ok."

"Bien. Tes amis, y compris ton petit ami se sont tués dans un accident de voiture.

La sœur d'Elliot s'est suicidé.

Olivia est issu d'un viol, a eu une mere violente et alcoolique.

Lake a été abandonné par ses parents, est devenu un Sal type pour au final trouver une figure paternelle mais qui s'est fait tuée ...

Alex est très malade.

Et Esteban ... Je t'avoue que c'était un mystère a mes yeux. Et puis récemment j'ai découvert qu'il était le frère d'Olivia, et que c'était son père qui avait violé Serena Benson.

Tout ça est exact n'est ce pas ?"

"Et bien oui mais ..."

"Attends, laisse moi finir." Coupa t-il. "Tu dois sûrement te demander comment je sais tout ça, et ou je veux en venir. Alors voilà. Avant, j'étais un flic. A l'unité spéciale des victimes. Mon équipier s'appelait Odafin Tutuola et c'est lui qui a aidé Lake."

"C'est donc aussi lui qui s'est fait tuer ..."

"Oui. Sous mes yeux. Je n'ai rien pu faire. La seule chose que je pouvait faire était d'aider Lake. Alors je suis devenu professeur ici. Et j'ai consulté les dossiers de mes futurs élèves. Le tien et celui des autres ont capté mon attention a cause de votre passé. Vous aviez tous un passé douloureux, vos secrets..."

"Et vous avez pensé qu'en nous mettant tous ensemble, on apprendrai de nouveau a faire confiance aux autres et qu'on s'aiderait mutuellement, c'est ça ?"

"Exactement."

"Pourtant, les secrets sont toujours là ... Enfin ... Non mais, vous avez l'impression que nous ne nous faisons pas confiance."

"Hum. Bon j'ai des choses a faire."

"Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !"

"Tu sera une grande assistante du procureur, Casey Novak."

"Mais ..."

"J'ai rencard !"

Casey pouffa de rire. "Rencard, vous ?"

"Et oui. Personne ne résiste a Munch !"

Casey sourit et regarda son prof partir.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et s'appuya sur le pas de la porte pour regarder son petit ami qui s'était assoupi.

La poche de glace sur sa main avait fondu mais elle était toujours dessus.

Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Casey dans les yeux.

"Si tu veux vraiment aller aider ton ami ce soir, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, Lake. Mais s'il te plaît, fait attention a toi ... Ne prends pas de risque et ne joue pas au cow-boy des rues ..."

Il se releva et lâcha un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa main.

"Merde j'avais oublié ... La glace m'a soulagé, merci."

Elle le regarda, puis s'allongea contre lui.

"Je t'aime ..."

"Que s'est il passé Casey ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse."

"On en parlera plus tard Lake."

"Non. Dit moi ..." Insista t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle soupira, se releva pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Lake lui caressa tendrement le visage, et pencha la tête pour lui faire un petit sourire et tenter de la rassurer.

Elle lui raconta toute la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Munch un peu plus tôt, et son inquiétude vis a vis d'Olivia.

"Quel sacré type ce Munch ... Plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte que sous ses apparences d'homme froid, c'est un type bien.

Pour Livi ... Elle va t'envoyer un message ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, elle est avec ta mère, je suis sûre qu'elle s'occupe très bien d'elle."

"Probablement oui ..."

"Écoutes mon ange ... Pour ce soir ..."

"Non ... Je vais bien, Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi."

Il resta silencieux.

Elle lui caressa le visage a son tour. "Fais attention a toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande ..."

"Je te le promet."

Dean était touché par tant d'amour. Il ne voulait pas les déranger, aussi il préféra aller marcher dans la fac.

XxX

"Olivia tout va bien ?" S'inquiéta Elizabeth tandis qu'Olivia n'avait pas dit un mot depuis cet après midi.

La date de l'enterrement avait été fixée dans deux jours, aussi Olivia avait décidé de passer ces deux jours dans la maison de sa mère.

Elizabeth avait tenu a rester, et Olivia n'avait pas protesté.

"Olivia ... Il va falloir prévenir au moins Elliot que tu ne rentres pas ... Il va t'attendre ..."

La jeune fille releva enfin la tête.

"Mais qu'est ce que je peux lui dire ?"

"La vérité Olivia ..."

"Je ne peux pas !" S'emporta t-elle en se relevant. "Je ne peux pas !" Répétât-elle sa voix se brisant.

Tu ne peux pas parce que tout ça deviendra réel ... Pensa Elizabeth.

Elle S'approcha d'Olivia et la serra contre elle.

"Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas ... Je vais prévenir Elliot que tu Restes avec moi ce soir et que tu était trop fatiguée pour prendre le volant, d'accord ?"

"D'accord ..."

XxX

"Dit moi ... Il est presque 19h et on a pas revu Dean." S'inquiéta Casey.

"Il est sûrement parti faire un tour, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne vas pas tarder."

"Ok."

"Cas ..."

"Tu comptes faire quoi au juste Lake ?"

Il se leva, et lui encadra le visage.

"Sortir Dany de tout ça. Elle mérite mieux que ça."

"Ok."

"Tu es sûre que ça va ..?"

"Un peu inquiète. J'ai vu de quoi était capable ce Brian. Et tu ton poignet blessé."

"Dean sera avec moi. Et je n'ai presque plus...Aie !" Cria t-il quand Casey effectua une légère pression sur son poignet.

"Tu vois."

Il la poussa contre le mur et lui maintiens les bras contre. "Et toi, tu vois ?"

"Je suis une fille." Souffla t-elle en s'approchant a quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle sourit, puis ajouta : je vois aussi que tu me désires ... Ton regard te trahi."

Il sourit a son tour et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Casey quelques instants.

Il lui caressa la joue, l'embrassa rapidement et s'en alla. Sur le pas de la porte et il se retourna et lâcha un je t'aime. Simple mais sincère.

"Fais attention a toi..." Souffla Casey.


	22. Chapter 22

Olivia s'était enfin endormi.  
Elizabeth la regardait dormir, elle semblait si paisible ...  
Toute la douleur qu'Olivia portait sur elle fendait le cœur de la mère de Casey.  
Elle aussi avait vécu tout ça, et elle savait a quel point un enfant pouvait en souffrir.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux quelques minute, délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, puis saisit son téléphone et sortit de la maison.

"Salut Elliot ..."  
_"Elizabeth ! Comment va Livi ? Je n'ai aucunes nouvelles et je m'inquiète..."_  
_"Elizabeth ?..."_ Insista t-il tandis qu'elle restait silencieuse.  
"Elliot ... Je ne vais pas te mentir. Elle va mal ... Elle .. A prit la décision d'arrêter l'acharnement ... Sa mère est morte ce midi."  
_"Ou est-elle ? Je vais venir"_  
"Elle dort. Nous sommes dans la maison de sa mère. Elle m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire, a toi, et aux autres."  
_"Mais pourquoi ..."_  
"Parce qu'elle pense qu'elle peut surmonter ça seule Elliot. Elle ne veut pas vous déranger pendant les révisions. Mais elle se trompe. Je suis passée par là et si mon mari n'avait pas été là ... Enfin bref. Je te demande d'en parler aux autres, et s'il vous plaît ... Si vous pouvez ... Venez ... Mais pas aujourd'hui ni demain,sinon ..."  
_"Sinon elle va se replier encore plus sur elle même."_  
"Oui. Je sais que ça va être extrêmement difficile, surtout pour toi, mais ne venez qu'à l'enterrement. C'est a ce moment la qu'elle se rendra compte qu'elle a besoin de toi, de vous.. Ok Elliot ?"

Il reSta silencieux un instant.  
_"Ok... Prenez soin d'elle."_  
"Promis Elliot. Je t'embrasse."  
_"A bientôt."_

Elliot raccrocha le cœur meurtri. Sa petite amie était probablement en train de vivre l'une des pires choses de sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui a ses côtés.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir forcé a l'accompagner. Il aurait du être la.

Il soupira. C'était fait maintenant.  
Il décida quand même de lui envoyer un petit message qu'elle verrait probablement en se réveillant.

_**"Mon amour ... Je pense beaucoup a toi et j'espère que tout ça n'est pas trop dur a porter pour toi. Je sais que tu es forte, mais si tu as besoin que quelqu'un t'aide a porter tout cela, alors sache que je peux être là en moins de deux heures. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Olivia Benson. Prends soin de toi ..."**_

Le portable d'Olivia vibra, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle était profondément endormi, elle en avait besoin.

Elizabeth revint la voir, et lui remonta la couverture sur elle pour qu'elle n'est pas froid, puis s'allongea a côté d'elle.

Elle attrapa son portable pour envoyer un message a sa fille et lui dire a quel point elle l'aimait, mais Olivia se retourna et s'agrippa a Elizabeth.

Elle regarda de plus près, mais Olivia n'était pas réveillée. Elle dormait toujours. Alors pourquoi s'agripper comme ça a elle ?

"Maman ne pars pas s'il te plaît." Lâcha t-elle dans son sommeil.  
Le subconscient était une chose incontrôlable.

Liz laissa une larme couler, lâcha son téléphone et serra Olivia contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme aussi

XxX

"Je me doutais que je te trouverais là." Sourit Lake.  
"Pourquoi ça ?" Demanda Dean.  
"Parce que tu adores les terrains de baskets."  
"Mouais. Cette université est superbe."  
"Tu pourrais venir y étudier."

Dean éclata de rire.  
"Tu te moques de moi j'espère."  
"Pas du tout."  
"J'ai arrêté les cours il y a de ça bien longtemps et mon dossier n'était pas glorieux."  
"Écoutes. Réfléchis-y et si tu veux réussir, je connais quelqu'un qui t'aidera a rentrer dans cette magnifique université. Pense a ton avenir Dean."  
"Ok."  
"Tu es prêt ?" Demanda Lake après un léger silence.  
"J'ai peur mais oui, je le suis."  
"Alors allons-y."  
"Allons-y."

(...)

XxX

"Salut Casey."  
"Hey El .. Ça va ?"

Elle avait une petite voix et la peur se reflétait dans ses yeux.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Demanda t-il aussitôt.  
"Rien ..."

Il la regarda, suspicieux.  
Elle repensa a sa conversation avec Munch. Plus de mensonges entre amis.  
"En fait ... Je suis inquiète a propos de Lake."  
"Tu veux en parler ?"  
"Ok mais tu me dira ce qui te tracasse aussi alors."  
"Ok."

De toute façon, elle devait être au courant.  
"Ok ok ... Tu te souviens de ce que Lake nous a dit sur son passé ?"  
"Absolument."  
"Quand nous nous sommes disputé, il est retourné dans son quartier et il a retrouvé un vieil ami. Bref, il me l'a présenté et c'est un gars bien. Puis on est retourné ensemble dans ce fameux quartier. Son ancienne bande nous est tombée dessus. Lake s'est battu, Dean aussi. Lake a le poignet enflé. Le poignet droit ... Et la ils y sont retournés tous les deux ... Pour aider Dany. La fille dont est amoureux Dean."  
"Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourra se passer ?"  
"De ce qu'il pourra lui arriver, oui ... Sachant qu'il ne peut pas se servir de son poignet en plus ... Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ... J'ai vu de quoi ils sont capables Elliot."  
"Ne t'en fais pas ..." La rassura t-il en la prenant par les épaules. "Lake est débrouillard..."  
"Ils pourraient le tuer." Lâcha t-elle  
Elliot la regarda et fronçât les sourcils. Casey ne plaisantait pas.  
"Ils sont partis il y a combien de temps ?"  
"Je ne sais pas ... 30 minutes peut être ..."  
"Ok, viens avec moi." Dit il en l'entraînant au bout du couloir.  
Il frappa deux petits coups et entra dans la chambre d'Alex et Esteban.  
Alex s'était assoupie dans leur lit et Esteban lisait un livre.  
"Désolé de te déranger Este mais j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut qu'on aille aider Lake."  
"C'est grave ?" Demanda t-il.  
Il se rendit vite compte de la stupidité de sa question en voyant l'air grave d'Elliot, et la peur sur le visage de Casey.  
Il referma son livre : "allons-y."  
"Casey, reste avec Alex et veilles sur elle." Ordonna Elliot.  
"Mais ..."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien."  
"Faites attention à vous ..."

Casey souffla un grand coup et s'assied sur le lit.  
"Casey ... Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"  
"Excuse moi je t'ai réveillé ..."  
"Non non ce n'est rien. Ou est Esteban ? Et les autres d'ailleurs ?"  
"Alex ne panique pas et reste calme. Concentres toi sur ta respiration."  
"Je ne suis pas énervée Casey."  
"Non mais tu stresses et ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur."  
"Ok ... Ok ..."  
"Écoutes Alex ... Esteban est parti avec Elliot ... Aider Lake."  
"Aider Lake ?"  
"Oui ..."  
"Casey ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ...?"

Elle soupira et expliqua toute la situation a Alex.  
"Oh mon dieu ... Et si ils leur arrivent quelque chose ..."  
"Ils ne leur arrivera rien ..." -Je l'espère ...- Pensa Casey en serrant Alex contre elle.

XxX

Olivia se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Un Sal cauchemar.  
"Tout va bien Liv ?" Demanda Elizabeth qui s'était réveillée elle aussi.  
"Oui ... Oui ... Je ..."

Elle regarda Elizabeth qui la fixait. Il y avait tellement de tristesse sans ses yeux, pourtant elle n'était pas sa fille... Alors pourquoi faire tout ça pour elle ?

"Est ce que je vous ai dit quelque chose en dormant ?"

Olivia vit une lueur passer dans les yeux d'Elizabeth. Bien sur qu'elle avait dit quelque chose ...  
Elle s'était rendu compte, même en dormant, de son geste envers la mère de Casey ...

"Tu ... Tu as dit "ne pars pas maman, s'il te plaît." En te raccrochant a moi .."

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, et baissa la tête ..  
"Olivia n'ait pas honte ... C'est une réaction normale ... Et ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. Tu sais que si tu as besoin je serais toujours là pour toi, comme pour chacun d'entre vous."  
"Ok ..."  
"Viens par là ..." Dit elle en l'attirant contre elle pour lui caresser les cheveux. "Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ?"  
"Non ... D'ailleurs je vais envoyer un SMS a Elliot pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas." Répondit Olivia en se détachant de l'étreinte d'Elizabeth.  
Elle attrapa son portable et lu le message qu'elliot lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Mon amour ... Je t'aime tant aussi ... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ... Prends soin de toi aussi, Elliot, Mon Elliot ..."

Elle l'envoya puis regarda Elizabeth. "Et si ... On allait faire un tour ? J'ai pas envi de rester la a me morfondre a vrai dire ..."  
"Ça me va, Liv. Et puis comme ça je vais t'emmener manger un peu, tu en as besoin ..."  
"Non je n'ai pas très faim ..."  
"Ce n'était pas une question ma chérie."

Olivia lui sourit, et se blottit contre elle. Juste une minute, parce que c'était bon de se sentir aimer. Parce que c'était bon d'avoir des épaules sur qui se reposer, parce que c'était bon tout simplement.

XxX

"Tout ça ne me dit qui rien qui vailles ..." Chuchota Esteban en se déplaçant dans les ruelles avec Elliot.  
"Moi non plus ... Il ne réponds toujours pas ?" Demanda Elliot tandis que son ami essayait de joindre Lake.  
"Non toujours pas ..."  
"Putain ... Appel Casey alors. Et demande lui ou ils ont été la dernière fois !"  
"Ok, je m'en occupe."

Casey décrocha a la deuxième sonnerie et leur indiqua un petit terrain vague qui se situait a environ 600 mètres de la ou ils étaient.

Toujours prudent, Elliot et Esteban se déplaçait dans la pénombre en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

"Regardes ... C'est eux la bas, derrière le mur ..." Indiqua Elliot a voix basse.  
"Regardes un peu plus loin, ce sont eux les mecs ?"  
"Je pense ... Il y a une fille avec eux, ce doit être elle. Allons rejoindre Lake."

Lorsque Lake entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna, prêt a mettre un coup de poing a la personne mais Esteban le contra immédiatement.  
"Putain mais qu'est ce que vous faites la ?" S'étonna Lake, toujours a voix basse.  
"Ta petite amie était morte d'inquiétude ! Et tu aurais du nous demander de venir t'aider."  
"J'avais pas l'intention de vous entraîner la dedans c'est trop dangereux ! Tu as pensé a Olivia ? Et toi a Alex ?"

Elliot rit. "Et toi a Casey ?"  
Lake se Tut. Il allait Répondre quand des haussements de voix se firent entendre.

"Non Brian s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux plus ! Je t'en prie ..."  
"Tu fera ce que je te dit !" Hurla ce dernier en lui donnant une gifle si forte, que Dany tomba par terre.

Lake rattrapa Dean et le plaqua contre le mur. "Arrête ne fais pas ça ! Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut attendre le bon moment Dean !"

Il respirait fort et ravalait ses larmes, sa colère, sa haine.  
"Je vais le tuer cet ordure ..."  
"Non. Et je te lâcherais que si tu me promet de rester là."  
"Ok."  
"Bien... Écoutez c'est vraiment gentil a vous mais ..."  
"Mais rien du tout ... On est tous ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire c'est comme ça." Répondit Esteban.  
Elliot approuva.

Lake, heureux et soulagé de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis, leur sourit et se retourna pour reprendre l'observation ...

"Je refuse de coucher avec tes abrutis de copains ..." Dit faiblement Dany en se relevant.  
"Tu fera ce que je te dit, pétasse."  
"Non je ne veux plus !"

Brian Cassidy s'énerva encore et attrapa Dany a la gorge.  
"C'est parce que tu a revu l'autre abruti c'est ça, hein ?!" S'écria t-il. "Rappel moi ce que je t'avais dit."

Elle ne répondit pas.  
Il lui donna un coup de poing qui la fit perdre l'équilibre, mais elle se rattrapa sur un muret.  
"Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit !" Répétât - il fortement.  
"Que si je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose a Dean Porter je devais t'appartenir et faire tout ce que tu voulais." Hoqueta Dany.

A l'entente de tout ça, Dean était devenu pâle.  
Il sentit une main sur son épaule, mais il ne réagissait toujours pas.

Elle avait accepté de faire tout ça, de vivre un enfer, de devoir souiller son corps dès que la d'entre eux en avait envie. De se faire taper dessus, de ne plus avoir de liberté. D'être leur jouet ... Pour pas qu'on s'en prenne a lui ...

"Le fils de pute ... Il me le payera. Je te jure qu'il me le payera." Cracha Dean.  
Lake lui serra l'épaule, lui montrant qu'il était là.  
"On va la sortir de là, Dean."

"Va avec Bobby !" Lui ordonna t-il.  
"D'a... D'accord ..." Balbutia t-elle.

L'autre garçon, sourire en coin, l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

"On doit les suivre !"  
"Il fait surveiller Brian." Répondit Lake.  
"Dépêchons nous Lake !"  
"Dean ..."  
"Je t'en prie ... Il faut pas la laisser encore faire ça ... Pitié Lake ..."  
"On va surveiller Brian ne vous en faites pas." Dit Elliot.  
"Tu es sur ?" Demanda Lake.  
"Oui ! Dépêchez vous ! Ils sont partis par la bas ..." Montra Esteban du doigts.  
"Merci ! Merci .." Répondit Dean en courant.  
Lake le rattrapa.  
"Pas trop vite ! On va se faire repérer !"  
Dean se stoppa et regarda son ami.  
"Ça aurait été Casey tu aurais déjà foncé dans le tas !"  
"Non Dean ! Parce que on aurait rien pu faire ! Je suis de ton côté rappel toi bien ça !"  
"Désolé c'est juste que ..."  
"Je sais ... Allons-y."

Dean acquiesça et il se rapprochèrent de l'endroit ou était le fameux Bobby.

"On est pas obligé de faire ça Bobby ..."  
"Non mais j'en ai envi." Rit il.  
"On vaut bien mieux que toute cette merde qu'on fou dans la rue Bobby ..."  
Dany se reculait au fur et a mesure. Elle voulait a tout prix lui faire entendre raison.  
Bobby rit de nouveau.  
"Tu l'aimes toujours ce lâche hein ? Et bien moi je vais te le faire oublier ..." Sourit-il en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Dany ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle était contre le mur. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait dans les prochaines minutes ...  
Elle ravala ses larmes parce que elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir, jamais.

Dean avait les articulations de sa mains blanchis tellement il serrait fort ses poings.  
"On ne peut pas laisser faire ça. On ne peut pas !"  
Lake retenait sa respiration lui aussi.  
Il fallait attendre encore un peu.  
"Putain Lake faut y aller !"

Il retient son ami. "Non ! Pas encore !"  
"Mais Lake bordel ! Je t'en prie ... Je t'en prie ..." Le suppliait Dean la voix brisée.

Bobby posa ses mains sur le visage de Dany qui tourna la tête de dégoût.  
De rage il lui arracha sa chemise et la maintiens contre le mur pour l'embrasser dans le cou comme il le voulait.

Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle n'y échapperais pas.

"C'en est trop ..." Pleura Dean en se laissant tomber au sol.  
"Maintenant, Dean. On y va ! Il a baissé sa garde il est trop occupé c'est maintenant ! On fonce !" Annonça Lake en courant vers Bobby.  
Dean le regarda faire. Un instant il avait cru qu'il laisserait Bobby violer Dany une fois de plus. Mais il n'aurait jamais du douter de son ami. Il avait un plan depuis le début, et a cet instant il comprit que quoi que la vie puisse nous faire, on pouvait toujours compter sur nos amis.


	23. Chapter 23

Lake sauta sur Bobby, le retourna et lui donna un coup de poing monumental.

Ayant le pantalon en bas des jambes, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol.

"CASSIDY ! LAKE EST LA" hurla t-il

Elliot et Esteban entendirent Bobby crier et savaient qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

"Esteban, soit prudent. Alex et Olivia ont besoin de toi. Si jamais..."

"Olivia a besoin de toi aussi !"

"Esteban ! On a pas le temps de parler de ça ! Si jamais la situation l'exige tu te barres ! C'est ta petite sœur alors tu la ferme et tu m'écoute !"

"Allons-y les gars!" Ordonna Brian

"Dépêchons nous !" Lâcha Elliot en courant vers les autres gars.

Lake aida Dany en la prenant par la main pour courir loin d'ici.

"Que fais tu ici ?" Demanda t-elle

"On est là pour t'aider."

"On ...?"

"ORDURE !" S'écria Dean en assénant un coup de pied monumental dans les côtes de Bobby.

Ce dernier lâcha un cri étouffé mais tenta de se relever.

"Dean arrête on doit partir!"

Il n'écoutait plus. Il souleva Bobby par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

"J'vais te tuer Sal bâtard !"

"Dean arrête !" Ordonna Lake . "Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Regarde moi ! Regarde moi bon sang !"

Dean le regarda sur le côté mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Dany.

Le visage en larmes, la peur dans ses yeux implorants. Parce que oui, elle l'implorait de ne plus être comme eux.

"Il faut qu'on parte! Esteban et Elliot sont seuls contre 4. Pense a eux !"

Dean regarde a nouveau Bobby avec rage. Il lui assena un coup de genou dans l'entre jambe, et un coup de boule en plein face avant de le laisser tomber a terre comme une masse.

"On se reverra ..." Lui murmura t-il a l'oreille.

"Dany .. Écoutes moi ... On doit aller aider les autres. Alors tu vas t'enfuir."

"Quoi ... Mais ..."

"Écoutes moi je te dit..." Dit il en lui encadrant le visage. "Prends ma veste ..." Dit il en lui tendant. "Et tu cours jusqu'à l'université de droit. Elle doit être a 2 kilomètres d'ici. Tu vas jusqu'à la chambre 208, il y aura la petite ami de Lake. Tu dis que tu es Dany elle saura. Elle va t'aider et tu sera en sécurité."

"Je ne peux pas ..."

"Si tu peux ! Et tu vas le faire ..."

Il la regarda, et prit par ses sentiments trop longtemps refoulés, il l'embrassa.

"Va t-en ! Cours sans te retourner ! Je te promet de te rejoindre la bas."

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla.

Dean se retourna vers Lake.

"Merci .."

"Plus tard. Allons aider nos amis." Répondit Lake.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et foncèrent rejoindre Elliot et Esteban.

XxX

"Elizabeth ?"

"Oui ma puce ?"

Elles étaient assise sur un banc, dans le parc des petits, regardant la lune se refléter dans le petit lac.

"Vous êtes vraiment une personne formidable. Et Casey l'est tout autant que vous."

Elizabeth sourit et caressa le dos d'Olivia.

"Peut être qu'on pourrait retourner a la fac ce soir ?..."

"T'es amis te manquent."

"Ouais ..."

"Alors allons-y."

"Vous êtes sûre que ..."

"Ça ne me dérange pas. Et nous reviendront pour l'enterrement de ta mère. Tous ensemble."

"Ensemble..."

"Oui ma puce. Je te le répète. Aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seule."

Olivia acquiesça et se leva. "Merci."

XxX

Elliot assena un coup de genou monumental contre son dernier adversaire qui tomba au sol, mais un autre lui sauta immédiatement dessus.

"Pas de quartier ! Vous allez quand même pas vous laissez faire par des mauviettes !" Cria Brian.

"Je m'occupe de lui !" Annonça Dean.

"Ok, je vais aider les gars. Fait attention a toi."

Esteban se débrouillait bien lui aussi, mais il se prit un coup de batte de base Ball dans le dos qui le fit s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

"Esteban !" Cria Elliot.

Baissant Sa garde, son adversaire il donna un coup de coude dans le haut du dos qui le mît a terre également.

Lake arriva si vite que le garçon fut pris de court et se laissa surprendre. Lake lui donna un coup de poing - douloureux toujours a cause de sa main blessée - et attrapa la batte de base Ball pour assommer l'autre.

Prit d'une montée d'adrénaline il ne réfléchit pas. Pourtant il savait qu'il y avait encore un autre type en plus de Brian. Mais trop inquiet pour ses amis il courra vers eux.

"Esteban ..."

"Ça .. Va .."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Comme quelqu'un .. Qui .. S'est pris un coup de batte .."

"Je vais t'aider a te relever ..."

Mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le col, le retourna et lui lacéra le torse avec un couteau.

"Lake !" Hurla Dean. Il donna un crochet du droit a Brian et couru vers son ami.

Il sauta sur le dernier gars qui lâcha le couteau.

Dean l'attrapa et menaça le dernier gars qui n'osait plus bouger.

"Lâche ce couteau." Dit calmement Cassidy en sortant son arme et en la pointant sur Dean.

"Lâche je te dit !"

Dean le regarda silencieux. Hors de question de lâcher le couteau.

"Lâche ou j'abats ton meilleur ami sous tes yeux."

Dean, pris de panique pour Lake, s'obligea a lâcher ce putain de couteau.

Comment allait-il sortir tout le monde de ce guet-Apens ?

"Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ?" Rit Cassidy en s'approchant de lui.

"Tucker tiens le." ordonna Brian a son dernier gars encore debout. "Tu sais ta petite amie a bien été obéissante. Surtout au lit..."

Dean voulu lui en coller une mais il était maintenu trop fort.

"Enfoiré tu me le payera !"

"Tu n'est pas en position de me faire des menaces ..." Rit Cassidy.

Dean lui cracha au visage.

Fou de rage, Cassidy le frappa a coup de crosse de son arme, si fort, que Dean en tomba a terre.

Brian se pencha et lui murmura a l'oreille : "tu ne la reverra plus jamais ..."

Il pointa son arme sur la tête de Dean ... Et un coup de feu retentit dans le squat ...

XxX

"Olivia ?" Demanda Elizabeth tout en conduisant.

"Oui ?"

"Tu me fais confiance ?"

"Bien sur."

"Alors si je te pose quelques questions sur ton enfance, tu acceptes de me répondre ?"

Olivia referma son livre et regarda Elizabeth.

"Je vais vous faciliter la tâche. Mon enfance a été simple.

J'allais a l'école, je rentrais, avec de bonnes notes pour que maman ne soit pas fâchée. Quand je rentrais, je devais faire le ménage. Le repassage. La vaisselle. Et faire a manger pour quand elle rentrerait. Si elle n'était pas saoule, elle mangeait. Sinon, elle continuait de boire. Et là, là ... Elle m'en faisait baver.

Elle venait dans ma chambre et me tapait. C'est aussi simple que ça."

"Tes amis ..."

"Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. C'était mieux, je n'avais pas d'explications a donner."

"Personne ne s'est jamais inquiété pour toi ?"

"Si. Une fois. Jordan. Je l'aimais, de tout mon cœur ... Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il m'avait demandé en mariage ..."

Ce souvenir était encore dure pour Olivia. Elizabeth l'avait senti se tendre.

"Que s'est il passé ?"

Olivia eut un rire nerveux.

"Un Jour ... J'ai cru que j'étais enceinte ... J'ai fais un test ... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en débarrasser ... Maman est rentrée plus tôt que prévu et elle est venue directement dans ma chambre. Elle l'a trouvée sur mon bureau. Elle m'a frappé encore et encore dans le ventre."

"Tu ..."

"Non. C'était négatif. Mais elle voulait me faire payer. Elle m'a forcé a lui dire qui était mon petit copain.

Elle est parti le voir et l'a menacé de porter plainte pour détournement de mineure et aussi de le faire virer de la fac. Il ne voulait pas me laisser, je lui ai dit qu'on arrêtait. Que je ne voulais plus sortir avec lui.

Je ne voulais pas détruire sa vie."

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui après ?"

"Oui. Il a une merveilleuse petite amie et ils sont fiancés."

"Personne ne voyait a quel point tu souffrait ?"

"Non. Je ne montrais rien. Et j'étais très solitaire."

Elizabeth lui pris la main. "Je suis si désolée de ne pas t'avoir connu avant ..."

"Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Elizabeth. Mais sachez une chose : votre fille m'a sauvée. Sans elle, je crois que n'en serait pas là ou je suis aujourd'hui. Elle m'a appris le vrai sens de l'amitié."

Elizabeth sourit. "Nous serons la bas dans un peu plus d'une heure."

"Vous pourrez m'aider ? A leur annoncer je veux dire ..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là."

"C'est cool."

"De ?"

"D'avoir une maman sur qui compter ..."

"Oh Olivia ... Sache que je t'aime et que tu pourra toujours compter sur moi."

"Mais je vous aime aussi, Elizabeth." Sourit Olivia.

XxX

"Ça va Alex ? Tu es toute pâle ..."

"Oui ça va .. Juste fatiguée ..."

"Essayes de dormir un peu .. Je te réveilles des qu'Esteban rentre."

"Non je ne peux pas Casey ..."

"D'accord. Alors on attends ensemble ..." Lui sourit faiblement Casey.

Elle se releva brusquement quand elle entendit frapper a sa porte. Elle se précipita pour l'ouvrir et tomba sur une jeune fille aux vêtements arrachés.

"Je ... Je ... Je suis Dany ..."

"Oh mon dieu ..." Souffla Casey en l'attirant dans la chambre. "Que s'est il passé ? Ou sont les garçons ?"

"Je ...je ..."

"Elle est en état de choc. Je vais chercher l'infirmière !" Dit Alex en courant.

"Assieds toi Dany ... Et respires tu es en sécurité ici ..." Tenta de la rassurer Casey. Mais quand elle posa une main sur le bras de la blonde, celle ci sursauta et tenta de se reculer.

"Alex ! Respirez ! Vous êtes toute essoufflée !"

"Melinda ... Il faut que vous nous aidiez ..."

"Alex que se passe t-il ...?"

"Venez ... S'il vous plaît ..."

"D'accord d'accord je viens. Mais calme toi ..."

"Venez ..." Insista t-elle en tirant le bras de Melinda.

"Alex !"

"Je me calme mais venez !"

"Ok on y va ..."

"Il ... Il ... Il a essayé de ... De me ... Mais Lake m'a sauvé .. Lake et Dean ... Et et ils m'ont dit de venir ici parce que... Parce que je serais en sécurité et ..."

"Ils ont eu une raison. Tu ne crains rien ici, ça va aller."

"Casey on est là."

Melinda s'approcha de Dany et s'accroupit.

"Bonjour je suis l'infirmière ..."

"Madame ..." Intervint Casey. "Ce n'est pas une élève ..."

"Ok. Vous m'expliquerez tout ça plus tard. Comment vous appelez vous ?"

"Dany ..."

"Que s'est il passé Dany ?"

"Rien madame ... Je ... Je vais bien ... Je crois."

"Vous êtes en état de choc ... Et vous êtes blessée Quelqu'un vous a fait du mal ? Votre petit ami ?"

"Non ... Ou est Dean ?" Demanda t-elle en regardant Casey.

"Je .. Ne sais pas ..." Répondit Casey, inquiète. Elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles ...

"Alexandra, restez avec Dany. Casey suivez moi s'il vous plaît ..."

Une fois dans le couloir, elle referma la porte.

"Casey, que se passe t-il ?"

"Mon dieu ... Mon dieu ..." Chuchotait cette dernière en tournant en rond. "Je crois que c'est grave Melinda ..."

"Racontez moi ..."

"Et bien ... "

XxX

Un coup de feu retentit ...

Dean ne ressentait pas la douleur. Était-il déjà mort ? Oui .. Ça devait être ça ...

"Dean .. Tout va bien.. Regarde moi."

"Qui ... Qui êtes vous?" Demanda t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

"Ton ange gardien mon garçon."

"Très drôle." Ironisa t-il en se relevant avec l'aide de l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

"Je m'appel Munch. J'étais un ami de l'homme qui a aidé Lake. Et je suis un ancien sergent a l'unité spéciale des victimes."

"Comment avez vous su ?"

"Je savais que Lake allait revenir ici et que tout ça allait mal finir." Répondit Munch en s'approchant de Lake.

"Comment tu te sens Chester ?"

"J'ai connu mieux ... Mais ça va. Et les autres ?" Grimaça t-il tandis qu'il essayait de se relever.

"Ne bouge pas, l'ambulance va arriver."

"Je ne veux pas d'ambulance ! Et Casey ? Quelqu'un l'a prévenu ? Elliot et Esteban comment vont-ils ? Aie ..."

"Elliot et Esteban vont bien. Juste quelques bosses."

"Et Brian ?"

"Oh il va avoir du mal a se servir de son bras quelques temps, mais il n'en aura pas besoin en prison. Tiens voilà mon ancien capitaine. Ça va aller, je peux te laisser quelques instants ?"

"Oui bien sur." Répondit Lake.

Dean vient a sa rencontre et l'aida a marcher. Lake regarda Esteban et Elliot. "Merci les gars ... De nous avoir aider."

"Ça sert a ça les amis."

"Ouais même si c'est plus Casey notre amie et qu'on avait juste pitié de toi ..." Renchérit Elliot.

Lake voulut rire, mais son torse lui faisait trop mal. Il grimaça et s'asseya sur le petit rebord de mur juste derrière lui.

Il regarda l'ambulance qui aidait Brian.

"C'est Munch qui lui a tiré dessus ?" Demanda t-il

"Ouais ... Apparemment il savait que t'allais venir ici." Répondit Dean.

"Mais ... Comment ?"

"Ça on en sait rien ... Mais il m'a sauvé la vie."

Lake regarda son professeur parlant a un homme en costard. Assez grand, portant déjà de nombreuses années sur son visage, il avait clairement eu une vie chargée.

"Monsieur ? Vous voulez bien me suivre dans l'ambulance pour que j'examine votre torse. Vous saignez."

"Juste un bandage je ne veux pas aller a l'hôpital."

"Ok nous allons voir ça ensemble." Dit le médecin en aidant Lake.

"Esteban tu appel Casey et Alex ?"

"Ouais, elles doivent être morte d'inquiétude. En même temps je vais prendre des nouvelles de Dany."

XxX

Olivia et Elizabeth était arrivée a la fac.

C'était ici qu'elle était le mieux, qu'elle se sentait elle même, et c'était ici qu'étais sa vie désormais.

Elle avait des amis géniaux et un petit ami qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Bien sur, elle n'oublierait jamais Jordan, même si lui l'avait oublié, pour elle, il restait son premier amour et ses premiers moments de bonheur.

"On y va Liv ?" Demanda Elizabeth.

Olivia sourit. "Oui allons-y."

Elles montèrent, Le sourire aux lèvres a l'idée de revoir ses amis, Olivia grimpa les marches deux a deux.

Mais quand elle vit l'infirmière dans sa chambre, grâce a la porte entre-ouverte, l'inquiétude s'empara d'elle, et elle couru aussi vite quelle le pouvait. Elizabeth tenta de la suivre, mais c'était plus difficile avec des talons.

Si l'infirmière était là, c'est que Alex allait mal ?

Mon dieu ... Pas son amie ! Non pas ça!

Olivia passa la porte toute essoufflée. "Alex ?!" L'appela t-elle aussitôt.

Tout le monde se retourna, et le regard d'Olivia se posa sur la jeune blonde, complètement perdue dont Melinda s'occupait.

"Je vais bien Liv." Lui dit Alex en s'approchant pour la serrer dans ses bras. "Mais que se passe t-il ici ?" Demanda t-elle complètement perdue.

Elizabeth arriva juste derrière, et Casey se jeta dans ses bras. "Maman ! Oh maman c'est terrible ... J'ai peur que Lake ... J'ai peur que ... Qu'ils lui ai fait du mal"

"De quoi tu parles ma puce ?" Demanda Elizabeth qui ne comprenait pas en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

Olivia toujours dans les bras d'Alex, eut un frisson.

"Casey ... Ne me dit pas qu'il est retourné la bas ?!"

Casey se tourna vers son amie.

"Si ... Avec son ami .. Pour aider Dany ..."

Olivia comprit que la jeune fille blonde était la fameuse Dany. Elle se tourna alors vers elle. "Ou sont ils ?" Lui demanda t-elle.

Dany dit un signe négatif de la tête. "Je ne sais pas ... Lui et Dean était parti aider vos amis quand je suis partie ..."

"Elliot et Esteban sont la haut ?" Demanda Olivia horrifiée.

Casey acquiesça.

Dany se leva et regarda Olivia. "Je suis désolée c'est de ma faute s'ils sont la bas..."

"A en juger par ton état, tu avais vraiment besoin d'aide. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si quelqu'un te faisait du mal ..." La rassura Olivia. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Et elle aussi, aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

"Ou sont-ils ?" Demanda t-elle a Casey.

"A .. Environ deux kilomètres d'ici ... Sur un petit terrain vague ..."

"Ok j'y vais."

"Je viens avec toi."

"Non reste ici avec tout le monde."

"Hors de questions !" S'écria Casey en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

"Je viens aussi." Annonça Alex. "Et inutile d'essayer de m'en dissuader, ma décision est prise.

"Dans ce cas je vous accompagne toutes les trois." Dit posément Elizabeth. Devant le regard des trois jeunes filles elle ajouta : "je ne vous laisserai pas aller la haut toutes seules. N'y comptait même pas."

"Je vais rester avec Dany, il faut que je la soigne." Dit Melinda.

Olivia acquiesça, et se mît a courir.

Très vite elle arriva au terrain vague. Casey Alex et Elizabeth avaient eut du mal a suivre son rythme et étaient un peu plus loin derrière.

Olivia aperçut de la lumière bleue et rouge ... Vraisemblablement les gyrophares de la police, pompier et / ou ambulance.

L'inquiétude s'empara d'elle et elle courut encore plus vite.

Des policiers et des médecins étaient présents. Elle ne voyait nul part Elliot, pourtant son regard le cherchait partout.

"Elliot ?!" L'appela t-elle en criant et en le cherchant partout. "Elliot ?!"

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille : Olivia. Son Olivia. Elle était revenue et elle était venue jusque ici pour lui ... Il se retourna et se retrouva face a elle.

Elle se mît a courir pour dissoudre la distance qui les séparaient et il la serra dans ses bras, la soulevant et la faisant tourner. "Olivia ..."

"El ... J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu les ambulances ... Comment vont les autres ?"

"On s'en est tous sorti ne t'en fais pas mon amour ... Lake a été légèrement blessé mais ça va aller ..."

"Oh Elliot ..." Souffla t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Alex arriva, et c'est Esteban qui la repéra en premier et qui courra vers elle.

"Alex !"

"Oh mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ?" Dit elle en se jetant contre lui.

"Oui ..." Répondit il en lui caressant les cheveux. "Tout le monde va bien ..." La rassura t-il. "Tu n'aurais pas du venir."

"Je me faisait un sang d'encre ... J'avais si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu vis tous les jours a mes côtés."

"Non..." Dit il en lui caressant la joue. "A tes cotes je vis la plus belle des histoires et le plus grand bonheur de ma vie. C'est tout."

Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui.

Casey et Elizabeth cherchaient Lake.

Elliot et Esteban allaient bien. Mais Casey ne voyait ni Dean, ni Lake.

"Maman tu le vois ?" Demanda Casey affolée.

"Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le trouver." Tenta de la rassurer Elizabeth en la prenant par les épaules.

Il devait aller bien, sinon sa fille ne s'en remettrai jamais.

"Il est dans l'ambulance." Intervint Munch. "Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de grave." Ajouta t-il aussitôt pour que Casey ne s'inquiète pas.

"Ok merci !" Dit elle déjà a moitié partie pour rejoindre Lake.

Il était allongée sur la civière.

"Voilà je n'ai plus que le bandage a mettre. Vous avez eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas plus profond." Lui dit le médecin.

Lake posa son regard sur Casey et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

Le médecin qui n'avait rien raté reprit : "je vous laisse cinq minutes. Je reviens."

"Salut ..." Dit il.

"Salut.. Comment tu te sens ?"

"Ça va... C'est supportable. Mais ... Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de glace." Ironisa Lake en montrant son poignet.

Casey ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et les laissa couler.

"Non ... Ne pleures pas s'il te plaît ... Viens Casey ..." Dit il en lui tendant son bras.

Elle refusa et se recula d'un pas. "J'ai ... J'ai eu très peur pour toi."

"Je sais ..."

"Et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Il ne m'est rien arrivé. Grâce a Dean. Il m'a sauvé et n'a pas hésité une seule seconde a venir m'aider quand j'en ai eu besoin. Et il était prêt a se sacrifier pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien."

Elle s'approcha de lui, et s'assieds sur le petit tabouret dont le Medecin s'était servi, la tête baissée.

Elle lui prit délicatement sa main blessée et la caressa.

"Je sais ce que tu pense. Que je ne vais pas pouvoir passer mes examens mais ..."

"Non." Le coupa t-elle. "Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui m'importe ?" Lui demanda t-elle avec un rire nerveux. "Lake bon sang ! Tu ... T'es pas croyable !"

"Casey ..."

"Tu as fais ton choix en venant ici ce soir Lake."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Elle s'assieds et le regarda tendrement.

"Tu as choisit de sauver une vie ... Tu as choisit de mettre la tienne en péril pour en sauver une ... Je suis fière de toi Lake. Je suis fière mais ..." Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa avant d'ajouter tout bas : "ne t'amuse pas a sauver toutes les petites minettes des rues, sinon c'est moi qui vais devenir violente. Tu es à moi."

Il sourit. "Ça me vas."

"Tu peux être fier de toi, Chester Lake. Et Je suis sûre que l'homme que tu considère comme ton père l'est tout autant que moi."

"Merci mon ange ..."

"Oh pardon je ne voulais pas déranger ... Je repasserai ..." Dit Dean en se retournant.

"Non, je te laisse la place. Je vais voir les autres." Répondit Casey. Elle se pencha a nouveau sur Lake, lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa. "Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde ..."

"Euh Casey ?"

"Oui Dean ?"

"Comment va Dany ?"

"Elle va avoir du mal a s'en remettre. Mais avec toi a ses cotés ça ira. Et puis, elle est entre de bonnes mains là."

"Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle."

"Et merci a toi de me l'avoir sauvé." Répondit Casey en lançant un regard a Lake.

Elle redescendit de l'ambulance juste quand ses amis arrivèrent.

"Comment va Lake ?" S'enquit Olivia

"Tout va bien. Et vous les garçons ?"

"Tout est ok."

"Ouais ça va."

"Merci. D'être venu aider Lake. Je sais que vous avez pris de gros risques. Et je suis désolée, Alex, Olivia. Je sais qu'à cause de ça vous avez eu peur."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." Répondit Alex.

"Merci Lake. Je sais que tu as pris de gros risques pour moi ce soir."

"C'est fini Dean. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de ta vie, et être heureux avec Dany."

"Ce soir, en te voyant avec tes nouveaux amis, j'ai compris qu'on pouvait s'en sortir. Je t'admire Dean. Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ma vie, mais ce dont je suis sur c'est que je vais m'occuper de Dany. Et on s'en sortira tous les deux."

"Tu sais que si tu as besoin ..."

"Je sais. Et c'est réciproque."

Elizabeth Arriva autour du groupe d'amis, et Olivia la regarda. Il était temps.

Lake redescendit de l'ambulance avec Dean, et Elizabeth s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le regarda. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Bien madame, merci."

"Je vais aller voir Dany ... À plus tard tout le monde." Dit Dean en saluant toute la bande.

Olivia souffla un grand coup. "J'ai quelque chose a vous dire. A tous."

Ils la regardèrent tous, voyant que c'était sérieux.

Elle baissa la tête, aucuns mots ne voulaient sortir de sa bouche.

Elizabeth lâcha Dean et s'approcha d'Olivia pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"Ça va aller ..." Lui chuchota t-elle a l'oreille.

Elle lui caressa le bras, et lui fit un petit sourire, comme pour lui donner du courage.

"Dites leur ..."

"Tu en es sûre ?"

"Hum hum" acquiesça Olivia. "Je vais voir Munch, moi !" Dit elle en courant pour rattraper son professeur.

"Professeur ! Attendez !" L'appela Olivia

"Benson."

"Monsieur, un jour ... Lake m'a raconté que vous aviez été sergent a l'unité spéciale des victimes. Exact ?"

"Exact."

"C'est vous qui avez mené l'enquête sur ma mère ?"

Elle avait le regard franc, pas une once d'hésitation dans la voix.

Il croisa les bras et la regarda a son tour.

"J'ai pris part a l'enquête en effet."

"Qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire sur elle ?"

Il resta silencieux, la dévisagea.

"Il y a déjà une chose que je peux te dire sur toi. Tu étais un bébé magnifique, et tu n'a pas changé."

Et il s'en alla. La laissant là, seule, perdue avec cette phrase.


	24. Chapter 24

Wounded Heart - Bonnie raitt.

Pensée d'Olivia :

L'année scolaire touche bientôt à sa fin ... Les examens sont dans deux semaines et j'espère que nous les réussiront tous pour encore rester ensemble.

J'espère aussi qu'Alex pourra se faire opérer très vite ... Je sens bien qu'elle est épuisée ces derniers temps, même si elle garde le sourire. Nous ne supporterions pas de la perdre et je pense qu'aucuns d'entre nous ne peut imaginer la vie sans elle, même une seconde. Après tout, c'est ça l'amitié... En tout cas, c'est ce que moi j'ai appris avec eux.

Dean à emmené Dany et a promis de prendre soin d'elle. Melinda leur avait fourni des adresses d'endroits qui les aideraient a s'en sortir. J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux.

Aujourd'hui, Esteban, Elliot, Lake, Alex, Casey et moi sommes plus proches que jamais ... Rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Et Munch a raison, les cachoteries ou les mensonges ne nous mèneront nul part.

La vie n'est pas toujours simple, ni même juste. C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de personnes sur qui compter.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, Elliot me tiens la main, et que les autres sont aussi a mes côtés, et que nous marchons, ensemble, derrière le cercueil de ma mère.

#Flashback#

"Professeur, puis-je vous parler ?"

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux.

"Je pense que j'ai suffisamment repoussé ce moment ... Assieds toi et écoutes moi Olivia."

Elle s'exécuta, la peur au ventre d'entendre les révélations de son Professeur.

"Ta mère s'est présenté au poste le soir de son viol. Nous avons pris sa déposition, et tous les éléments qu'elle pouvait nous donner.

Nous avons commencé notre enquête mais elle était difficile ... L'agresseur de ta mère n'avait rien laissé.

Elle revenait souvent au poste pour savoir si nous avancions, malheureusement, nous ramions.

Elle s'est vite rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Tu étais la seule preuve de son viol, mais elle a refusé l'amniosynthese, elle ne voulait te faire prendre aucuns risques. Alors nous avons attendu ta naissance pour avoir de l'ADN mais il n'y avait rien dans notre base de données.

Le jour ou ta mère est venue avec toi, elle te serrait si fort contre elle .. Tu étais son miracle Olivia. Elle ne vivait que pour toi et je n'avais jamais vu une femme aimer autant son bébé dans ce genre de situation ... En général elle l'abandonnait ou avortait ... Mais toi .. Tu étais comme une bouffée d'air frais pour elle. Elle aurait tout donné pour que tu soit heureuse ... Mais un jour, nous avons du arrêter et classer cette enquête ... Et là elle a complètement sombré."

"P-pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit tout ça avant ?"

"Parce que toute la souffrance que tu as du endurer était en partie ma faute ... Si j'avais réussi a retrouver l'homme qui a fais ça ... Rien de tout cela ne serait arriver. Je suis désolée Olivia, sincèrement."

#fin du flasback#

Elizabeth était là aussi, avec son mari. Il nous avait rejoint dans la matinée.

Nous avons tous deux familles, celle dans laquelle nous naissons, et celle que nous construisons.

J'ai construit la mienne, avec des gens formidables.

#Flashback#

Olivia se releva, baissa la tête puis la releva a nouveau pour regarder Munch dans les yeux.

"L'alcool détruit beaucoup de vie ... Je crois que même si j'avais su tout ça avant, rien n'aurait changé. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'aider mais je n'ai jamais réussi.

En revanche, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait que vous pensiez que tout cela est de votre faute.

Vous m'avez permis de rencontrer des gens formidable avec qui je connais le bonheur désormais.

Tout ce qui arrive ... Ce n'est qu'une succession d'événements qui devaient arriver. C'est ça le destin ...

Ma mère est morte. Son enterrement a lieu demain, et c'est grâce a vous que je n'irais pas seule. Alors merci."

#Fin du flashback#

Il y a beaucoup de monde autour de nous. Personne que je ne connais. Mais eux ont tous l'air d'avoir Bien connu ma mère. Ils sont tous tristes, certains la pleure.

Je retiens mes larmes.

Quoiqu'elle ait pu faire, elle restait ma mère, et maintenant je suis sûre qu'elle m'aimait. Malgré toutes ses erreurs et tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle m'aimait.

De savoir ça ... J'avoue que ça soulage ma peine ...

Toute ma vie j'ai souhaité qu'elle m'aime, c'est tout ce que je demandais, et maintenant je sais : c'était le cas.

J'aurais aimé que tout se passe différemment ... Savoir tout ça avant et essayer encore et encore de l'aider. Peut être que ça n'aurait servi a rien. Peut être que j'aurais réussi.

Je ne le saurais jamais.

Le contact des lèvres d'Elliot sur ma tempe me sorti de mes pensées ...

Les dernières paroles avaient été prononcées et chacune des personnes présentes déposait des pétales de roses blanches sur le cercueil. Certains posait leur main, en signe d'au revoir.

Une fois que tout le monde fut passer, ils signèrent le registre de présence, et s'en allèrent.

...

Ne restant plus qu'Olivia, ses amis, Elizabeth, Jack, et Munch également,

Olivia s'approcha enfin de sa mère.

Elle déposa une rose éternelle rouge, parce que c'était sa mère, et qu'elle méritait plus que quelques pétales, et que quoiqu'il arrive, a tout jamais, Olivia l'aimerait.

"Je suis désolée, maman. Soit enfin heureuse."

Puis elle caressa le cercueil, et se retourna vers ses amis. Elle leur dit un léger un sourire.

Finalement, cette épreuve avait été bien plus simple avec des gens qui l'aiment a ses cotés.

Elizabeth s'approcha et serra Olivia contre elle.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle est fière de voir ce que tu es devenue, Olivia. Et n'oublie jamais que nous serons toujours là."

Olivia profita de l'étreinte et de ses quelques mots en fermant les yeux.

"Merci pour tout ..." Lâcha t-elle.

_- Beloved Mother. Serena Benson. -_

_- 4 février 1944 , 12 mai 2000 -_

Ils s'en allèrent tous, Olivia se retournant une dernière fois, pour dire un dernier au revoir a sa mère.

(...)

J'ai chandatée jour et le mois du décès de Serena pour que cela colle avec mon histoire ...

Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier ...


	25. Chapter 25

"Voilà, tu connais la vérité sur notre jeunesse, ma chérie."  
"Lake vous a surpris deux fois !" Grimaça Lizzie. "T'aurais pu éviter ce genre de détails papa ! En tout cas, cette boîte a musique est magnifique ..."  
Elliot rit. "Oui .. Il avait le don de me rendre dingue ..." Dit il en passant une main sur sa nuque

"Hey ! C'est nous !" S'écria une voix en entrant dans la maison.

"...Et c'est toujours le cas ..." Soupira Elliot reconnaissant la voix de Lake.  
C'était au tour de Lizzie de pouffer de rire.  
Elle se dirigea vers Lake et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de faire la même chose avec Casey.  
"Bon ! On a du travail pour préparer tout ça ! Elliot, tu as des nouvelles d'Olivia ?"  
"Oui ! Le procès a commencé donc nous avons toute l'âpres midi."  
"Parfait, c'est parti ..."  
"Casey et moi on va s'occuper du repas .. Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable."  
"Hey ! Mais quand ta mère n'est pas la tu manges bien ce que je te cuisine !" Répliqua Elliot.  
"Justement papa. Tiens... Prends les ballons et Lake et toi débrouillez vous ... Je sais pas moi, soyez imaginatifs !"  
"Game over pour toi El ..." Rit Lake tout bas.  
Casey l'ayant entendu prit la parole : "Lake .. Tu te rappel les lasagnes que tu as faites il y a deux jours ?" Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.  
Cette fois, c'était a Elliot de se pencher vers Lake.  
"Game over pour toi aussi ..." Rit il.

Le soir ...

"Bon ! Lake revient dans 40 minutes." Annonça Casey en raccrochant.  
"Olivia est sur la route, ils sont là dans dix minutes !"  
"Ok parfait ..."  
"Casey ?" L'appela Lizzie.  
"Oui ma puce ?"

Devant la gêne de sa fille, Elliot s'éclipsa. "J'ai ... Des choses a faire en haut."  
Il savait que sa fille avait besoin de parler ...

"Ça ne va pas ?" Demanda Casey  
"Papa m'a raconté votre rencontre a tous. C'est vraiment une belle histoire ... Et je suis fière de porter le nom de ta mère..."  
Casey sourit et serra Liz dans ses bras.  
"Tu t'es disputé avec ta mère ce matin ?" Lui demanda t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
"Comme souvent ces derniers temps ... Je suis pas vraiment sympa avec elle ..."  
"Parles lui ..."  
"Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ..."  
"Laisse ton cœur parler. Ça ira tout seul."  
"Comment sait-tu qu'on s'est disputée au fait ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?"  
"Oui ... Ça lui fait mal de se disputer avec toi. Elle voit que tu souffres et elle n'arrive pas a t'aider."  
Lizzie baissa la tête mais Casey l'obligea a la regarder.  
"Mais elle t'aime ... Ne doute pas de ça. Et si tu veux parler parce que tu n'y arrive pas avec elle, et bien tu peux compter sur moi."  
"Je l'aime aussi ..." Souffla Elisabeth en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Casey. "Quand tu ne parlais plus a ta mère ..."  
"Je savais qu'elle en souffrait .. Et j'en souffrais aussi. Et c'est le cas pour toi et Olivia. Elle t'aime de tout son cœur. Tu es sa petite fille, et ça rien ne le changera jamais."

"Olivia et Esteban sont la !" S'écria Elliot en revenant.  
"Il faut éteindre la lumière !" Dit Lizzie en commençant a se diriger vers la lumière, mais Casey la retient par le bras.  
"Je vais bien Casey .. Je .. Ça va .."  
"Tu vas lui parler ?"  
"Oui."  
"Sûre ?"  
"Sûre. Je te le promets."

Le bruit de la serrure leur indiqua qu'Olivia et Esteban entrèrent.

"SURPRISE !" Crièrent Casey Elliot et Elisabeth ensemble.  
"Bon anniversaire ..." Lui souhaita Olivia en le serrant contre elle, tandis que les autres faisait un boucan d'enfer.

Esteban, ému, les remercia un par un.  
"Lake n'est pas là ?" Demanda t-il.  
"Il devait finir un rapport, il va bientôt arriver."  
"Ah, d'accord."

Esteban était touché, mais il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel pour pouvoir être réellement heureux.  
Chaque jour il pensait à elle.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer ... Parfois son absence était si douloureuse, qu'il n'avait même pas envie de se lever le matin.

Olivia connaissait son frère par cœur. Elle voyait que même si il faisait comme si tout allait bien, dans le fond, il était triste.  
Elle s'approcha et le serra contre lui.  
"Tout va bien ?" Lui chuchota t-elle a l'oreille.  
"Tout va bien." Lui sourit-il. "Je suis heureux d'être avec vous."

"Bon ! Qui veut boire quoi ?" Intervint Casey. Il fallait le faire penser a autre chose.

Olivia en profita pour aller poser son sac, et Elisabeth la suivit.  
"Maman ?"  
"Oui, Liz ?"  
"Est ce que ... Enfin je sais que c'est peut être pas le moment mais ... Est ce qu'on pourrait parler ?"  
Olivia la regarda quelques secondes, puis lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener en haut, dans sa chambre.  
Elle ferma la porte, et s'appuya dessus, les bras derrière son dos, en regardant tendrement sa fille.

Elisabeth tournait en rond, jouant de ses mains. Complètement stressée. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut une vraie conversation avec sa mère. Et pour cause : elle était devenu trop dure avec elle. Elle préférait qu'elle la déteste ...

"Hey ... Liz ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda doucement Olivia en relevant doucement son visage.  
Son cœur se serra en voyant sa fille retenir ses larmes.  
"Je te demande pardon maman ... Je suis si désolée ..."  
"Hey ..." Répondit Olivia en la serrant pour lui caresser les cheveux. "Arrête ce n'est rien ... Ne pleures plus ..."  
"Je t'ai fais du mal ... J'ai vraiment été stupide ces derniers temps, je ..."  
"Chut .. On fait tous des erreurs ... Je ne t'en veux pas mon ange ..."  
"Maman ... Écoutes moi s'il te plaît ... J'ai tout fait pour que tu me déteste pârce que je pensais que si tu me détestais alors ..."  
"Jamais je ne te détesterais ! Jamais !"  
"Ça ... Je l'ai compris maman ..."  
"Alors pourquoi tout ça ?"  
"Parce que c'était plus facile pour moi de me braquer ... Et de me disputer avec toi, comme ça ... Je n'avais pas a te parler."

Olivia attrapa les mains de sa fille, et l'obligea a s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle lui replaça une mèche derrière les oreilles, lui essuya ses larmes et reprit d'une voix douce et pleine d'amour : "Me parler de quoi ma puce ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ..."  
"J'ai ... J'ai rencontré un garçon il y a quelques mois ... Au début ... Il était très gentil ... Puis au fil du temps il m'a emmené dans des soirées ... Rien de bien méchant... Puis il a essayé de me faire boire, j'ai refusé..."  
"Elisabeth ..."  
"Attends s'il te plaît ...laisse moi t'expliquer ..."  
"D'accord, d'accord ..."  
"Il a voulu que je fume aussi ... Enfin que j'essaye, j'ai refusé aussi. Là j'ai commencé a réfléchir a notre relation, et je me disais qu'il valait peut être mieux que j'arrête la ... Mais ... J'ai pas eu la force maman.."  
Olivia posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. "Liz ... Est ce que tu as couché avec lui ?.."

"Liz répond moi s'il te plaît ..."  
"Non, maman. Il a voulu mais j'ai dit non. Alors ..."  
Tout en joignant la parole au geste, Elisabeth enleva sa chemise pour se retrouver en sous vêtements devant sa mère. "...il m'a frappé. Mais ce n'est rien ..."  
"Lizzie ... Mon dieu ... Pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit ?" Demanda Liv horrifiée en regardant le bras de sa fille.  
"Pârce que j'avais honte ... Mais ce soir papa m'a raconté votre première année de fac et m'a parlé de grand mère... Ce soir j'ai compris que tu étais la meilleure des mamans et que je pouvais t'en parler ... Que je pouvais tout te dire..."  
"Qui est ce garçon ?"  
"Il est parti maman. Il fait ses études a l'étranger et il ne reviendra pas ici."  
"Elisabeth on ne peux pas ..."  
"Si, maman ... Je veux juste oublier... Mais j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît maman, laisse la flic de côté, soit juste ma maman ...  
J'ai des parents flics et mon seul entourage se résume a ça et des proc ou même un juge ! ... J'ai l'impression que j'ai pas le droit a l'erreur..."  
"Non c'est faux ma chérie ..."  
"Peut être. Mais c'est l'impression que j'ai maman."  
"Oh ma puce ..." Dit Olivia en lui caressant la joue. "Je suis désolée pour tout ça ... Je n'avais pas imaginé que tu puisses ressentir tout ça ... Écoutes ... Jamais je ne voudrais que tu soit 'parfaite' je veux juste que tu sois toi même ... Je ne veux pas non plus que tu fasses des choses pour les autres... Je veux que tu fasses ce qui te rends heureuse ... Et par dessus tout Lizzie, je veux que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour venir me parler quand ça ne vas pas ... Je suis peut être inspecteur mais mon premier job c'est d'être ta maman ... A moins que tu ne me licencie ..."  
Lizzie pouffa de rire et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère.  
"Je ne voudrais d'une autre mère pour rien au monde ..."

Olivia ferma les yeux et serra encore plus sa fille.  
C'est vrai que la vie n'avait pas toujours été facile pour elle, mais elle ne changerait rien a tous les événements qui l'avait fait devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

"Allez il faut y aller, y a une fête en bas après tout." Sourit Lizzie  
"Attends ..." Dit Olivia en lui rattrapant la main.  
Elle retira la chaîne qu'elle portait depuis 15 ans autour de son cou, pour la première fois, et la passa autour du cou de sa fille.  
"C'était celle de la mère de Casey. Je pense que c'est a toi de la porter désormais."  
"Celle qu'elle t'avais offerte a Noël ..."  
"Exact."  
"Maman tu devrais la garder ..."  
"Prends la ... Et n'oublie jamais que je suis toujours la avec toi et que je t'aime."  
"Je t'aime aussi."

Olivia lui sourit. Le cœur gonflée comme jamais il n'avait été.  
C'est vrai que l'adolescence est une période difficile, et pourtant, Olivia et Elisabeth venaient de franchir un pas considérable.

"Au fait, c'est toi qui a offert la boîte a musique a Casey .. Alors pourquoi elle est ici ?"  
"Et bien ... Elle me la donné quand je suis entrée en école de police. Elle, elle devait continuer les cours de droits avec Alexandra. Alors elle m'a donné la boîte avec la photo ..."  
"Ah je comprends mieux ..."

Elles redescendirent ensemble, Olivia tenant sa fille par les épaules.  
Tous les regards se posèrent sur elles, et la même réaction pouvait se lire sur tous les visages : la joie.

Même pour Esteban. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage.  
Lui aussi aurait tant aimé avoir une petite fille a chérir avec Alex ...

Le bruit d'une voiture se garant les sortis de leur pensées.

Lake était arrivé.  
Un sourire béat s'afficha sur le visage d'Olivia et Casey.

Esteban quant a lui s'approcha de Lizzie pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
"C'est arrangé avec ta mère ?" Demanda t-il tout bas.  
"Hum hum." Acquiesça t-Elle tout contre son oncle.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais il ne se retourna pas, tenant toujours Elisabeth dans ses bras.

Et lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui, il releva la tête. Ce parfum, ce doux parfum ... Il le reconnaîtrait dans toute une foule ... Parce que chaque parfum s'adapte a la peau de la personne.  
On peut porter le même parfum sans pour autant dégager les mêmes odeurs ...

Non, ça devait être son imagination ...  
Mais quand il sentit deux bras l'encercler et une tête se poser sur son dos, il se retourna.

Elle était bien là ! Alexandra était revenue ...

"Tu m'a tellement manqué ..." Souffla t-elle les yeux brillants

Il ne pouvait prononcer aucuns mots, alors il la serra aussi fort que possible contre lui.  
"Alex ..."

Lake passa son bras autour de Casey et l'embrassa sur la tempe, souriant lui aussi que ses deux amis soient enfin réunis.

Elliot et Olivia se tenait la main, et Elisabeth les rejoignit.

Dès ce soir, les choses allaient changer.  
Ils étaient tous réunis, et plus rien ne les sépareraient.

"Mais ... Tu ne devais pas revenir avant encore 5 mois ..."  
"J'ai ... Laissé tomber a la cour pénale internationale Esteban ... Un poste d'assistante du procureur s'est libéré a l'usage de Manhattan. Et Olivia et Casey se sont chargés des papiers ... Je suis définitivement de retour mon amour ... On se sera plus jamais séparé ... Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi ... Bon anniversaire..."

Heureux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis qu'elle était partie, il la souleva et la fit tourner dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.  
"Hey y a des hôtels !" Lâcha Lizzie en riant.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et Casey sorti son appareil photo.  
"Bon ! Nous voilà tous ensemble 15 ans plus tard ... Je pense que ça vaut une photo ..." Dit-elle en regardant Olivia qui acquiesça.

Ils se placèrent tous ensemble et Casey mît en route le minuteur.

"D'ailleurs le temps que j'y pense ... Lake et moi on voulait vous dire que ... On va avoir un bébé !"

La photo serait mémorable. Tout le monde l'air ahuri, Casey qui rigole, et Lake le col de sa chemise remontée, en train de faire le beau gosse ...

Non, Olivia ne changerait absolument rien a sa vie ...

xxx

merci a toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi ...

J'espère que tout ça vous a plu !

je vais reprendre mon autre fiction, et ensuite je pense que je ne deviendrais que lectrice !

À bientôt


End file.
